Harry Potter y los Deseos Tenebrosos de, Anabelle
by AnabelleSnape
Summary: Rowena Ravenclaw. Para probar que Anabelle es fiel en realidad al El Señor Tenebroso le engaña para que use la tiara de Rowena. De tal manera, que descubre que puede controlarle y esto hace que le ame a el en vez de a Severus Snape. Sus amigos, y el se preocupan por sus nuevas reacciones. ¿Sera demasiado tarde, cuando lo descubran? Por: AnabelleSnape.
1. Chapter 1

story/story_edit_ ?storyid=10570689

-Capitulo 01: Soñar, Despierta.

-Así, se pasaba todo su lamentoso verano en la Manson Malfoy cuando ni Nancy ni Draco estaban porque iban a la casa de Bellatrix Lestrange durante las vacaciones de verano para ponerse al tanto con ella y con su esposo. En el oscuro sótano, de la Mansión Malfoy mientras Lucius se encontraba en el ministerio y eso era cuanto más detestaba de ese horrible lugar.

Entre tanto, me encontraba en un rincón en la oscuridad. Abrazando mis rodillas. Donde, apoyaba la cabeza para que los grilletes que había atado a mis manos no hicieran ruido o la situación seria peor. Me había acostumbrado a soñar despierta que Severus estaría orgulloso de mí cuando regresara a Hogwarts. Si es, que ese año se me permitía asistir a las clases. Cosa, que me hería saber pero que no podía negar que después de esa situación no podía esperar de él la gran cosa y que estaba en terrible duda.

Tenía miedo de acabar viviendo toda su vida así y para empeorar la cosa empezó a escuchar pasos descender hacia el sótano que inmediatamente reconoció sobre los suyos y gimió temblorosa en la oscuridad. Sus sentidos se habían agudizado mucho desde su estancia allí, (_que había empezado, hace un mes_)

...

Y mientras tanto, los Dursley's estaban buscando de toda manera posible que Harry no pudiera hacer magia. Guardaron todas sus cosas en un armario que cerraron con llave y ni siquiera pudo conservar su varita. Había logrado esconder los deberes debajo de la cama pero sin sus libros de texto y sin Hermione le resultaba imposible y apenas se le permitía salir de su habitación cuando ellos no se encontraban en la casa.

Como si fuera peor, habían encerrado a su lechuza en la jaula y no tenía ninguna carta de sus amigos. Ni siquiera, había obtenido una por su parte en todo el verano y empezaba a pensar que ya se habían olvidado de él. O que su tío, las había quemado. Pero si fuera así, hubiera encontrado restos de las mismas entre las brisas de la chimenea y eso no había pasado.

Draco. Incluso, le hubiera encantado ver a su enemigo Draco Malfoy para estar completamente seguro de que aquello no había sido un hermoso sueño. O a su hermanastra Anabelle, haciendo comentarios sobre que era un cuatro ojos, o un cara cortada. Y diciendo, que Lilly era una Sangre Sucia para enojarse por algo que tuviera que ver con el mundo mágico. Pero ni siquiera eso, sucedió.

Se dijo a sí mismo, que estaría rodeada de su familia. Que su padre, le consentiría en todo, y que su madre le llevaría una comida caliente todos los días y que se la pasaría de bromista con Draco criticando a los sangre sucia mientras se sentaban frente al fuego en un cómodo sillón de la mansión. Mientras que el dormía bajo las escaleras...

Como, se equivocaba.

...

Anabelle, temblaba en el piso de miedo y frio. Se dijo a sí misma, que debía tener la mente en otro lado si quería sobrevivir a eso. Pero empezó, a ponerse nerviosa. ¿¡Y si nunca, salía de allí!? No podía decirle a Severus que le seguía torturando porque diría al Señ lo que en realidad era y según el no quería ni imaginarse lo que podría hacerle. Pero, ¿¡Qué diablos le importaba el Señ después de sufrir todo eso!?

Retrocedió tanto como se lo permitió la pared, cuando entro con la varita en alto y mirándole envenenadamente. Anabelle, se puso pálida como un fantasma y pese a querer moverse miro hacia atrás y se encontró con una pared llena de humedad y fango y eso no le gusto nada. Pero no sabía que era mejor y más divertido. Si mirar, la pared llena de fango o si soportar la fría mirada de Lucius.

Lucius-: Supongo... que durante tu tiempo aquí, abras... pensado en alguna excusa que justifique el hecho de que no le hayas escrito a Nancy en semanas... -exclamo.- cuando debamos llevarte, al Callejón Diagon.

Palidecí.

Anabelle-: ¿¡Y que se supone, que deba decir!? -grito, ella desde sus ojos llorosos.-

El, le miro fríamente.

Lucius-: ¿¡Como te dije que debías llamarme Anabelle, cuando te dirijas a mí!? ¡Crucio... -grito.-

La joven tembló de dolor y se mordió el labio superior con tanta fuerza para evitar gritar que este le sangro. Al menos, no le daría esa satisfacción.

...

Fudge-: ¿¡Magia ilegal, en la Mansión Malfoy dices Dumbledore!? -exclamo, este.- ¡debemos ir hacia allí, inmediatamente! -exclamo, el primer ministro de magia.-

Dumbledore, asintió.

Dumbledore-: ¿No deberíamos advertirle al primero? -dijo, el.- recuerde, que su hija vive en la mansión Malfoy. Si le sucede algo, a alguno de los muchachos por ver eso debemos ir ahora mismo los tres. -reacciono, Dumbledore.-

Dumbledore envió un mensaje mágico a Severus y este se apareció en la oficina del ministro de una forma tan silenciosa que este se sobresalto y le miro seriamente por un momento. Su rostro, se convirtió en una máscara. Casi, como si supiera algo que iba mas allá del director de magia y del ministro de magia y director y ministro se miraron confundidos entre sí. Pero después, el ministro recordó el problema principal.

Fudge-: Bueno, ¿¡Ya se ha enterado de la situación, verdad !? -exclamo, el.-

Y el asintió.

Ambos se desaparecieron y se aparecieron en la sala de estar de la y Severus se sobresalto al escuchar gritos provenientes del sótano. Pero, Dumbledore fue el primero en reaccionar y descender por las escaleras.

Dumbledore-: lo, imaginaba... -dijo, secamente el.-

Un encantamiento... y la puerta del sótano fue expulsada hacia fuera...

...

Lucius debió correrse para que la puerta no le diera y la misma estuvo por caer sobre Anabelle. Que, hubiera sido aplastada por la misma si no fuera porque Severus y el director levantaron su varita a la vez hacia esta y con un encantamiento la dejaron contra la pared contraria donde se encontraba encadenada temblando y al ver esto, y antes de que Lucius, el ministro y Dumbledore pudieran hacer algo... Severus le dio tal golpe a Lucius en el ojo izquierdo que este cayó al suelo y el mismo le sangro...

Dumbledore, ayudo a la joven a desatarse mientras el primer ministro intentaba separarles y ante eso se escucharon voces en el primer piso y a Draco y a Nancy riendo mientras conversaban con Bellatrix Lestrange.

Fudge, se estremeció de pies a cabeza al reconocer esa voz mientras el director intentaba ayudar a incorporarse a la joven sin mucho éxito y ella se sostuvo con dificultad de la pared que había maldecido segundos antes.

Anabelle-: ¿¡Qué diablos, hacen aquí!? -grito, enfadada la joven. Mirando, nerviosamente, a su al rededor.-

Dumbledore, miro hacia arriba y dos hombres del ministerio se acercaron al lugar y arrastraron a Lucius Malfoy por el suelo de su propia mansión. Tendría, que responder unas cuantas preguntas y el estaba seguro de que se las ingeniaría para salir de esa situación con alguna excusa ingeniosa y unos cuantos sobornos hacia el jurado del ministerio y por tanto dedico una sonrisa maliciosa a Anabelle donde le dejaba en claro que las cosas a su regreso, le irían peor.

...

Todos estaban en silencio en la sala de estar de la casa de Severus Snape en Spinner'S End'S y la joven se dio cuenta de que era la primera vez que visitaba la casa de su padre. E inmediatamente, deseo que hubiera sido en otras circunstancias y se lamento que tuviera que dar más de una explicación.

Severus no hacia mas que farfullar cosas y mantener los puños cerrados como si ese golpe que le hubiera dado a Lucius no hubiera sido suficiente para conformarse y se puso a hablar con el primer ministro. Mientras, Anabelle se sentaba en la mesa de la sala de estar para tomar el té; supuso. Con, el director.

Dumbledore-: Deberás escribir una carta a Nancy explicando porque has dejado la mansión. -dijo, el.-

Anabelle, le miro aterrada.

Anabelle-: ¡no puedo, decir nada! -grito, ella.-

Todos, le miraron, cuando ella bajo la mirada. Pero el director, dejo caer una mano sobre su hombro derecho y le tendió un pergamino y una pluma.

Dumbledore-: Si no lo hace, Señ será peor y Nancy se hará ideas equivocadas que ayudaran a responder a las excusas del Señ . -Le, recordó.-

La joven, tomo el pergamino, asintiendo y su mano temblorosa mojo la pluma en la tinta. Pero no pudo evitar que un manchón ocupara toda la hoja y empujo las cosas a un lado y lloro cubriéndose el rostro...

Anabelle-: invente lo que usted quiera, Director. Yo, no puedo... -dijo, simplemente.-

...

Por su parte, Harry ya estaba en el auto volador con Ronald mientras cuatro personas muy disgustadas se encontraron con la casa vacía cuando fueron a buscarle. Anabelle, se sorprendió al ver que aunque Potty dormía bajo las escaleras cuando el director abrió la puerta de su habitación el dormía mejor que ella aunque su familia muggle fuera tan pobre que ni podía comprarle un cuarto.

Anabelle hubiera reído si no fuera porque no se sentía de humor y se encontró con la vista fija en la sala vacía de la familia de Potty donde un televisor encendido le decía que los muggles habían visto un auto volador sobre la estación a la cual debían ir para cruzar la plataforma nueve y tres cuartos.

Severus-: Director... -exclamo, este.-

Y se acerco al televisor en donde repetían una y otra vez la imagen y por suerte los dos muchachos se veían borrosamente en el auto del Señ que reconoció Fudge sin ninguna dificultad. Pero este, si soltó una leve carcajada que se convirtió en una mueca cuando vio los rostros inexpresivos de Anabelle y Severus. Anabelle, quería decirle algo pero no sabía qué. Y Dumbledore, notaba que Severus no encontraba que palabras de aliento decir para que su hija se sintiera mejor. Por tanto, Dumbledore, se sonrió.

Dumbledore-: Ministro... veamos, si se encuentra arriba y si no confirmaremos que la noticia es cierta. -dijo, para dejarles a solas.-

Fudge, asintió.

Fudge-: Tiene razón, director. -dijo, ignorando ese detalle.-

...

Tac, tac, tac. El reloj de péndulo de la familia muggle de Potty resonaba en sus oídos mientras padre e hija se encontraban en completo silencio. Y ella, oculto su expresión bajo los flequillos cuando bajo la mirada. Y Severus, quiso decir algo nuevamente pero no encontró que decir. Se dijo a sí mismo, que Lilly hubiera sabido y que aunque no le hubiera culpado una vez más le extraño y se sintió un pésimo padre. Había dejado, que eso sucediera... otra vez. Aunque se había jurado a sí misma, que no lo permitiría...

Anabelle-: Yo... -murmuro.- L-lo siento, Severus... -murmure.-

El, creyó haber escuchado mal. ¿¡Su hija, se disculpaba con el por un error que no había cometido!? por un momento, creyó haber escuchado aquello. Pero, el dejo caer una mano sobre su hombro derecho y la joven le miro extrañada desde sus ojos húmedos...

Severus-: No tienes porque, disculparte... -empezó, a decir.-

Pero una carcajada amarga, que ella soltó le hizo sentirse aun peor de lo que ya se sentía.

Anabelle-: No quería, decir nada... -dijo, secamente ella.- porque no quería, causarte problemas. -susurro, débilmente.-

Y noto que se forzaba a si misma a hablar con normalidad pese a la situación y él se puso serio.

Severus-: Tu no eres quien me causa problemas en este momento, Anabelle. -Dijo, enfadado.- y no es contigo, con quien estoy enfadado. -dijo, su padre.-

Ella le miro un momento, como si hubiera escuchado mal y los dos se miraron un infinito segundo. Pero cuando sus ojos se tornaron húmedos el le abraso de tal manera que Anabelle olvido todo lo que quería decirle y se perdió en su abrazo mientras se cubría el rostro con ambas manos y mientras Severus le abrazaba como podía cerró los ojos por un momento y pensó en una única palabra-: _Paciencia..._ recordó cuando Lilly le había dicho que eso era la clave para cualquier cosa y se dijo que al menos así Anabelle se calmaría un poco.

Cuando cayó en sus pensamientos se dijo a si mismo que poder tenerle allí, y abrazarle era maravilloso. Cuando, había soñado con volverle a ver creyéndolo imposible por tanto tiempo y no pudo evitar soltar unas lagrimas silenciosas que disimulo con dificultad cuando Fudge y Dumbledore bajaron las escaleras y les encontraron así.

Dumbledore-: Al menos... ya, se ha calmado; Señ . -sonrió, divertido.-

Severus, Snape le dedico una mirada tan envenenada a su director por haberles interrumpido cuando su hija se aparto y se limito a tomar su mano como siempre hacia... que sintió que de verdad, así podía matarle. Pero solo logro que el director soltara una carcajada de la que Fudge se contagio.

Dumbledore-: Bien... Entonces, ¿Nos, vamos? -pregunto, el.-

Anabelle, asintió y miro al director enfadada.

Anabelle-: Al menos, ya que vine aquí tomare algo de la heladera podrida de esos Sangre Sucia... -Se dijo, a si misma.-

Y corrió de tal manera hacia ella que no escucho muerta de hambre alejándose a toda prisa de los presentes cuando su estomago sonó que no escucho el-: No les llames, así de Severus. Cuando, corrió a toda prisa para que para su vergüenza ni director, ni ministro, ni su padre le escucharan y se sonrió.

No se arrepintió de robarles a la familia de Potty la mitad de la torta favorita del tío de cara cortada de dulce de leche y chocolate que decía llamarse _copitos de chocolate_ en una etiqueta y se encontró una botella muy rara muggle que decía _coca-cola_ que tomo por curiosidad y mientras seguía al director de su escuela de magia, a su padre, y al primer ministro probo lo más rico que había comido en su vida después de tanto tiempo sin comer y la bebida mas deliciosa que se dijo podía existir y Dumbledore le regalo unos caramelos de limón que pronto se convirtieron en sus favoritos.

Pero entonces, se sonrojo al notar que Severus la había abrazado que al bajar la mirada no noto que Severus se encontraba unos pasos mas atrás y con las manos en los bolsillos de su túnica siguiéndole tan tenso y confundido como ella...

.o.O.o.O.o.o.O.o.O.o.o.O.o.O.o.o.O.o.O.o.o.O.o.O.o.o.O.o.O.


	2. Capitulo 02:

_...La que solo puede, pensar en ti.-_

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**-Capitulo 02: El Regreso:**

A Anabelle le costo mucho calmarse. No logro hacerlo, hasta que se detuvo con su padre en el pasillo y los dos se apoyaron contra la pared del mismo. Por esa razón, los muchachos que se acercaron a este no les vieron ni les notaron cuando Severus les hizo un gesto pidiéndoles que guardaran silencio.  
>Vi a caminando con Weasley por el corredor y me acomode orgullosamente mi túnica de Slytherin dispuesta a gozar de cada momento con su sufrimiento y Severus pareció comprender que su hija no estaba dispuesta a irse a cenar. Porque, no quería irse de allí con las manos vacías y esto le hizo sonreir levemente. Antes de ponerse serio, otra vez. De momento, solo estaba claro que su hija y el tenían algo en común: Su odio, hacia Potter y eso les unía mas que a nadie.<p>

Harry-: Espera -le murmuro, Harry a Ron.- Los dos miraban, hacia la puerta entreabierta del Gran Comedor en donde se estaba realizando la Ceremonia de Selección de es Severus comprendió que a su hija lo último que le pondría de mejor humor en ese momento seria asistir a la misma y se permitió que le acompañara. Ya que a la vez le ayudaría, porque jamas se le ocurrir a pasar vergüenzas frente a ella.

Harry-: Hay una silla vacía en la mesa de los profesores. Donde esta, Snape? Pregunto, este.-

Anabelle, savia perfectamente que para Potter Snape era solamente alguien cruel y sarcástico que solo se preocupaba por los alumnos que estuvieran en la casa Slytherin. Pero ella, sabia que podía ser muy bueno y dulce cuando quería y la palabra dulce en su mente hizo que se sonrojara. Metiéndose las manos en los bolsillos, de su túnica cuando bajo la mirada. Y sintió a su padre, suspirar pesadamente. Es decir, Porque hostias, Potty se preocupaba por donde estaba!? Es que, había perdido la cabeza; desde cuando diablos le importaba!?  
>Ron-: A lo mejor, esta enfermo! Dijo este, esperanzado.-<br>Palidecí.  
>Harry-: Quizá , se haya ido! dijo este, sonriéndose un momento.- Porque tampoco esta vez, ha conseguido el puesto de defensa contra las artes oscuras! exclamo, este.-<br>Y Severus, se acerco detrás suyo. Por tanto, yo también le seguí y cruce mis brazos.  
>-: O tal vez -dijo, el fríamente.- quiera averiguar porque ustedes dos no llegaron en el tren escolar. Exclamo, el.-<br>Potter, se dio media vuelta. Allí, con su túnica negra ondeando ante la fría brisa estaba Severus Snape junto a su hija. Que tenia, la misma expresión de decepción que el. Pero luego, Snape sonrió de tal manera que les indico a los dos muchachos que tenían un serio problema.

Severus-: Sìganme. les, ordeno.-

Sin atreverse a mirarse el uno al otro los muchachos dedicaron una sonrisa desdeñosa a Anabelle. Mientras, le segu an a su despacho. Donde entraron, temblando. Mientras que su hija, se sentaba en un sillón negro que había contra un escritorio y se dejaba caer. Sus sombríos muros del despacho, estaban cubiertos con frascos de cristal en donde estaban flotando todo tipo de cosas asquerosas cuyo nombre en ese momento no le interesaba a Harry. Aunque se dijo a si mismo, que Anabelle debía conocer lo que había dentro de cada una de esas botellas y que se lo explicar a sin ninguna dificultad si se lo preguntaba con tal de impresionar a su padre y entonces evito reír con todas sus fuerzas.  
>La chimenea, estaba apagada y vacía. Snape, cerro la puerta y se volteo hacia ellos con los brazos cruzados.<br>-: As , que -Dijo, seriamente Severus.- El tren no es medio de transporte digno para el famoso Harry Potter y su fiel adletere Weasley. Querían hacer una llegada a lo grande, Eh, muchachos? exclamo el, en un tono burlón.-  
>Del que no pude, evitar reírme.<br>-: No, Señor -empezó, Potter.- fue una barrera en la estacion King S Cross... -trato, de explicar.-

Severus-: Silencio! Dijo Snape, con frialdad.- Que han hecho, con el coche? -pregunto sin mucho interés por el, en realidad.-  
>Ron trago saliva. Mientras que Harry sentía que Snape podía leer el pensamiento. Y no le extra aba que a Anabelle eso le encantara. Pero, en cambio a el pero vio que Snape despegaba un ejemplar de el profeta de esa mañana sobre la mesa en una pagina en especial sobre su escritorio.<p>

Severus-: Los han visto. les dijo entre dientes, mostràndoles el titular.-

**-MUGGLES DESCONCERTADOS POR UN FORD ANGLIA VOLADOR.**

Comenzó a leer en voz alta y vio a Anabelle levantar la mirada hacia el cuando comenzó a leer como si fuera otra lección de su Clase de Pociones.  
>Severus-: En Londres, dos muggles convencidos de que habían visto un viejo coche que volaba sobre la torre del edificio del correo -comenzó, a leer.- al mediodía en Norfolk, la Señora Hetty Bayliss dijo esto, en un tono burlón.- al tender, la ropa y el Señor Angust Fleet de Peebles informaron a la policía. En total seis, o siete muggles. dijo casi escupiendo las ultimas palabras sobre ellos. Y dio un golpe al ejemplar del profeta que les sobresalto.-<br>El, se sonrió levemente.  
>Pero sin embargo, Dumbledore entro en la oficina y su expresión ni siguiera parecía enfadada. Es mas, parecía que lo que menos estaba haciendo en ese momento era pensar en el chico y en que el chico estaba en problemas. Le dedico una mirada pensativa a Anabelle y la joven le sostuvo la mirada en silencio. Sin saber, como interpretar esa mirada. Pues, Dumbledore pensó que si hasta se sentaba como Tom Riddle hace un par de años eso era el colmo para el y luego miro a Harry.<p>

...

Dumbledore-: Sin embargo, profesor Snape la expulsión no es el mejor castigo. -le recordó, este.-  
>El, le miro enfadado.<br>Severus-: Pero, profesor... -exclamo, el.-  
>Pero este, levanto la mano para que se callara.<br>Dumbledore-: Creo, que con que le ayude a firmar y corregir sus papeles por dos semanas estar bien; profesor. -sugirió.-  
>El, palidecio.<br>Anabelle-: Pero profesor, ¡yo soy quien ayuda a Severus a... -empezó , Anabelle.-  
>Pero otra vez, levanto la mano para que se callara.<br>Dumbledore-: Si, pero usted no esta castigada Señ . Que no le ayude por dos semanas, y que se concentre en sus deberes durante ese tiempo creo que es lo mas adecuado. -exclamo, el.-  
>Anabelle le dedico una mirada tan asesina que hizo retroceder a Weasley y a Potter y se molesto en empujarles y en pisar a Potter en el camino cuando este intento apartarse para dejar a su hermanastra pasar.<br>Severus-: Y les quitare cincuenta puntos a cada uno por esto. -exclamo, el.-  
>Dumbledore, asintió.<br>-: Que!? -gritaron los dos, al mismo tiempo.-

Severus-: Por el daño que habéis hecho al sauce boxeador, por robarme mi tiempo preciado con mi hija por el estúpido capricho de no esperar un día mas; antes de realizar su noble aparición al castillo y por ponerse en la trayectoria de caminata de mi niña. -dijo este, cruzando sus brazos.-  
>Dumbledore, se sonrió.<br>Harry-: Pero si ella, me ha pisado! -se, defendió .-  
>Severus-: Sin excusas, Potter! -dijo, sentándose en su escritorio y sosteniéndose la cabeza como si le doliera.- ahora, lárguense de mi oficina! -exclamo, el.-<br>Dumbledore, iba a seguir a los muchachos...  
>Severus-: Usted... -Los tres, se detuvieron cuando volvío a apoyar sus manos a ambos lados del escritorio enfadado.- no, director! Tenemos, una conversación pendiente. Si mal, no recuerdo... -exclamo, el.-<br>Dumbledore, cruzo sus brazos y los muchachos abandonaron corriendo su oficina.  
>Dumbledore-: Cierto, que soy el director... A veces, lo olvido. -comento, el.-<br>Y se sentó, frente a Severus...

...

Anabelle, mientras caminaba hacia el _Gran Comedor_ solo para llegar al postre apresuradamente por los pasillos. Porque al menos, debía comer algo dulce para calmarse; se dijo. Murmuraba, toda clase de maldiciones hacia Potter cuando Draco se acerco a ella junto a Pansy.  
>Draco-: Ah, Anabelle! En donde diablos, estab... -empezó, a decir.-<br>Pero se dio cuenta de que su hermana favorita, estaba hablando sola...  
>Anabelle-: Y ese, asqueroso sangre sucia de cara cortad... -iba, diciendo.-<br>Cuando levanto la mirada y les vio.  
>Sonrió de oreja a oreja cuando vio a Draco y le abrazo. Este, le devolvió el abrazo y riendo suspiro aliviado.<br>Anabelle-: Draco, por fin los encuentro... -dijo como si los estuviera, buscando.-  
>Cuando en realidad, estaba demasiado ocupada insultando a su hermanastro como para pensar en lo que estaba pasando a su al rededor. O saber cosas, como si realmente ese era el camino correcto hacia el mismo.<br>Draco-: Y que , sucedió ? -pregunto.-  
>Cuando esta, le soltó para saludar a Pansy solamente estrechándole la mano.<br>Pansy-: Se nota, que me extrañaste... -dijo esta, poniendo los ojos en blanco.-  
>Cuando Anabelle, le sonrió cruzando sus brazos.<p>

Les contó todo, esforzandose en sacar la parte de que Lucius le había atado en el zòtano simplemente diciendo que Severus había ido a buscarle sin avisar mientras ellos iban de compras y que Lucius le había permitido irse. Draco, pareció entender que ni su padre podría contra el amor que sentía por su _Profesor de Pociones_ y todos volvieron al gran comedor donde saludo a Blasie, Crabbe y Goyle que se sentaban con ellos y Blasie, miro a Anabelle con cierto interés. Mientras ella, le dedicaba una mirada a la mesa de los profesores y vio que Severus ya estaba de vuelta concentrado en su cena.

Blasie-: Por que tardaste tanto, Anabelle? -le pregunto enfadado, como si estos ya fueran novios.-  
>Pero claro, que su tono ella no lo capto y solo logro que Pansy soltara una risita histérica de las que Draco, tanto odiaba.<br>Anabelle-: Es que cara cortada arruino todo. -se, quejo con Blasie esta.- por eso de que su padre pobreton no puede comprarle una buena escoba... -se mofo, ganándose algunas carcajadas de sus amigos.- Cara-Cortada ahora esta castigado por robar el auto del padre de Weasley con que tiene que ir dos semanas al despacho de Severus a ayudarle a corregir los ex menes y a firmar sus papeles. y eso, es lo que hago yo! -me, queje.- y Dumbledore le mira y solamente dice: Si, pero tu no estas castigada Anabelle... Como si ir a verle, fuera solo un castigo... -murmuro esta, enfadada.-  
>Todos rieron de su perfecta imitacion hacia el tono de Dumbledore de Anabelle.<p>

Blasie-: Bueno, Cálmate Anabelle! -exclamo.- Por que no usas ese tiempo para burlarte de la_ Sangre Sucia_ como tanto dices? -le pregunto lo suficientemente fuerte, como para que una casta a que le ignoro le oyera.-  
>Y Anabelle, se sonrió.<br>Anabelle-: Tienes razón, Blasie... -suspiro, pesadamente.- es solo, que eso hacia que le viera mas tiempo... -se quejo, la joven.-  
>Este, se sonrió. Completamente ignorante de los motivos por los que la joven quería pasar mas tiempo con su padre mientras Pansy y Draco lloraban al otro lado de la mes no poder de la risa por la cara que puso el joven Blasie cuando ella dijo esto.<br>Blasie-: Bueno, al grate. -exclamo, el.- Nuestra primera clase mañana, es Pociones. -Sonrió , este.-  
>Anabelle cambio de cara tan rápido que apuro su cena y sonriendo dijo:<p>

Anabelle-: Termine. Me voy a dormir, me ir a la cama mas rápido... ¡así mañana, también sera mas rápido! -exclame, por los corredores.-

Draco-: Pero Anabelle, si ni siquiera sabes la contrase ... -empezo, a decir.-  
>Pero ya era, demasiado tarde... El joven rubio, se dedico a encoger sus hombros y a seguir hablando con Pansy.<p>

Blasie-: Bueno, yo también me voy a dormir. Mejor ayudo, a tu hermana. -dijo, guiñándole un ojo a Draco.-  
>Y se fue, detrás de ella...<p>

...

Este no se dio cuenta de que una joven desde el otro lado de la mesa Slytherin miraba a Anabelle muy enfadada. Pero, los dos le ignoraron y solo cuando Anabelle llego a su sala común recordó que no recordaba la contraseña cuando se acerco tímidamente al retrato de Salazar.

Salazar-: La Contraseña, Señorita Snape ? -pregunto, este con sibilante voz de reptil.-  
>Anabelle-: He-he... -rió pausadamente la joven mirando, hacia abajo mientras se rascaba la nuca.-<br>Y Blasie, se acerco a ella.  
>Blasie-: Perdònela, llego tarde al gran comedor. -dijo al retrato.- <em>Veneno, de serpiente<em>. -dijo, el.-  
>Anabelle, suspiro aliviada.<br>Y , mirando a los muchachos y dedicándole una sonrisa de complicidad a Anabelle que esta le devolvió; se inclino en una gran reverencia hacia los muchachos y les dejo pasar apartándose.  
>Anabelle-: err... gracias. -dijo, esta sonriente.-<br>Y subí sin dirigir otra palabra a Blasie, al cuarto de las chicas apresurándose en conseguir su cama que estaba contra la ventana antes de que llegaran las demas.

...

**-NOTA:** Hola! Creyeron que les dejar a con las manos vac as? no, esto reci n comienza ;) espero que hayan disfrutado de mi nuevo relato! Les saluda, con puro cari o: Anabelle Snape :3

...

**LA-ETERNA-ENEMIGA-DE-LOS-ACENTOS-**

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Hola queridos míos! he regresado de las tinieblas, de los exámenes y  
>estoy aquí para responder a cada uno de sus preciosos Reviews (<em>Que<em>  
><em>desde ahora, los pondre al final del capitulo para que no moleste a la<em>  
><em>lectura<em>) Saludos, y cariños a todos :3

**-Severus-Snape:** Si usted esta seguro de que lo haré de maravilla  
>profe, entonces este fick quedara muy bien :3 gracias por sus<br>sugerencias. Las tendré, en cuenta ;) y aquí vera una de ellas así  
>que preste atención por favor! con mucho amor:<br>_-su alumna, favorita.-_

**-Draco-Malfoy:** Jajajaj, el translador de la pagina! nunca se me hubiera  
>ocurrido ;) tu y tus ideas estrafalarias! pero, que seriamos sin ellas(?)<br>bueno, espero que el problema del corrector se solucione pronto  
>y ya verán que lo he corregido lo mejor posible :3 cariños, y saludos ;)<p>

**-Lilly-Potter:** Es que en el word es peor! ya lo intente todo niña,  
>créeme u.u ¡estoy, desesperada! pero bueno, se hará lo que se<br>pueda hasta que encuentre una solución y si me comí algún  
>horror porfié avísenme así lo corrijo de nuevo. Cariños, y saludos. ;)<p>

**-Granger-55:** Si, acertaste! vida real: detalles: Dumbledore me  
>contagia su gusto por los caramelos de limón :3 pero no es algo<br>malo verdad(?) y bueno, creo que tu y yo nos pelearemos mucho  
>en este fick así que estoy segura de que lo disfrutara ;) jajajaj<br>y creo que todos con un poquito de sentido común le robarían  
>algo de la heladera(?) (<em>La diferencia es que yo me robaría la heladera,<em>  
><em>directamente<em>)

**-Lizzie5:** Me alegra que el golpe y la cara de Lucius le levantaran  
>un poquitito el animo(?) Cariños, y saludos y gracias por el apoyo<br>de siempre! :3 se la kiere ;)

**-Remus:** Ya que nunca leyó una historia sobre la diadema, la verdad  
>es que yo tampoco. Así que espero hacerlo lo mejor posible y si me<br>equivoco en algún detalle por favor corrijanme ;)  
>Saludos, y cariños a ti también :3 ;) no muerdas a nadie por ahí.<br>(_A menos, que quieras morder a mi profesor de química o comértelo._  
><em>Eso, te lo agradecería mucho<em>) besis :3

**-Tsuki-Giou:** Bueno, ya ve que subí dos relatos. No solamente, uno!  
>así que ahora no puede matarme! jajajaj. Cariños :3 (<em>espero haberme<em>  
><em>salvado de la muerte!<em>

...

-Bueno, haré una breve reseña de lo que ha pasado por ahora por si  
>se comen algún detallito antes de empezar el siguiente relato:<p>

_-Lucius ata a Anabelle al zòtano para torturarla y por suerte llegan a_  
><em>rescatarla a tiempo. (Aclaro que si en la vida real, Lucius me ata<em>  
><em>al zòtano, no me voy ni de coña) xd jajajaj. Pero en esta fick le odio<em>  
><em>y debe seguir siendo así :3<em>

_-Potty y Weasley no pudieron esperar un día mas para ir al castillo_  
><em>y entonces Anabelle fue castigada por Dumbledore sin poder ayudar<em>  
><em>al profe a corregir los exámenes :'( -buu- (La verdad, es que eso fue<em>  
><em>lo único que le molesto del asunto) xd -cantando-: Ya no podre ver,<em>  
><em>su dulce rostro... :'( ok, ya xd<em>

_-Blassie hace su noble aparición y le quiere decir algo a Anabelle_  
><em>pero esta esta demasiado preocupada pensando en Severus como<em>  
><em>para prestarle atención. Pobre, vive sonrojada todo el fick. esta<em>  
><em>chica. jajajaj. (Pero ya ven, que al final le valió la pena?)<em>

_-¿Que pasara, en el siguiente relato? ¿Blassie le dirá a_  
><em>Anabelle lo que siente por ella? ¿Lucius le castigara de<em>  
><em>alguna manera por haberse ido? ¿Potty y ella, podrán llevarse<em>  
><em>bien algún día como quiere la Sangre Sucia Granger? (Me suena<em>  
><em>a Grangera) jajajaj aunque se que no se escribe así.<em>

_Todo eso y mucho mas... en el próximo relato de la increíble_  
><em>historia de Anabelle Snape! ;)<em>

_:3_

_¿¡Que introducción, eh... -¡auch... (Recibí un golpe de mi muza)_  
><em>nos vemos en el próximo relato ;)<em>

_**.FIN.**_


	3. Capitulo 03: Cosas Que Duelen

-Bueno, hoy no se que me pasa que se me dio por contestar primero los  
>Rews. Como el Amo Dracula, manda ;) asi que luego les dejare el capi.<br>ya que somos poquititos hoy :3 pero de todas formas lo aprecio muchísimo  
>3 :3<p>

**Gladyys55:**¿Que si pasara algo con Blasie? hmm... mas bien, creo  
>que este relato te dirá que pasara algo con Severus! jajajaj xd bueno,<br>bueno, bueno :3 Puede que si, puede que no. ¿Quien, sabe? pero ya  
>ves que esta loco por ella ;) espero que este relato también te guste<br>y aquí te mando saluditos.

**-Pansy-Parkinson:** ¡Mi querida Pansy! ¡tu si que me entiendes!  
>espero no recibir amenazas de muerte por lo de tu solo veo a<br>Anabelle con Severus y puede que hasta para mi sea así :3 pero de  
>todas formas, agh! es que tiene que hacer su inmemorable<br>aparición (_ya veras que_) en este relato sufrió a Anabelle, la dejare  
>feliz un rato y luego veréis que ya empezara el tema -<em>tengo la<em>  
><em>tiara de Rawenclaw y adivina lo que hay dentro<em>(?)- cariños y  
>saludos :3 (<em>Si lo leíste cantando, te amare<em>)

**-RitaSkeeter-:** ¿¡Con que le deje fascinada después de todo lo que ha  
>escrito sobre mi eh!? bueno, que eso le sirva de lección. Anabelle,<br>es la mejor y punto! jajajaj :3 bueno, y aquí estoy una vez  
>mas con un nuevo relato para ti que estoy segura que aunque sea medio<br>pesado al principio te encantara el final ;) y ya sin adelantar nada antes  
>de que mi muza me lance un Avada Kedabra seguiré contestando :3<br>besos, y saluditos.

**-VoldymortTt-:** ¡haiii, mi querido señor me dijo querida! ¡que gran  
>honor es eso, y que honor es verle por aquí Mi guapo y tierno Señor!<br>No tiene idea, de cuanto le amare en este fan fick :3 jajajaj. Así que  
>estoy segura de que apreciara de cada aparición suya con mucho<br>gusto ;) con mucho cariño: Anny.

**-Severus-Snape-:** Se que no debí robar pero es que tenia hambre y  
>esa porción se veía tan tentadora! Admítelo, tan serio y callado allí<br>atrás mirándome con el ceño fruncido... no sera que estas celoso  
>de ella y quieres un poco, Severus(?) -<em>le prepara, una<em>.- cariños y  
>saludos y no se quien va a sufrir mas que quien. Pero le aseguro que<br>todos tendrán su momento de sufrimiento por aquí. Sera todo  
>un Dorama :3<p>

Cariños, y aquí les dejo el siguiente relato!

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**-(Recomendación musical: Saratoga: Lejos de Ti.)-**

_-."Hoy de nuevo el silencio loca me volvió, Siento rabia, siento miedo, todo es negro hoy. Laberinto, para dos. El frió de la soledad congela mi sangre, otra vez. El embrujo que me ayuda ahora se aparta de mi. Tu mirada, es casi gris. Y ahora no es un sueño, no despierto. No te siento, ¡ah! Lejos de ti, no siento tu cuerpo. Lejos de ti, lejos de ti otra vez. Te buscare mas aya de la luz, que no puedo ver. Aunque el tiempo en cada segundo, disfrute de mi dolor. No me escondo, en un adiós. Estas tan cerca pero tan lejos, que el aire se corta en dos. Despertando, en mi interior". Para: Severus.-_

**-Capitulo 03: Cosas Que Duelen.**

Iba a su clase de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras cuando mientras sostenía los libros entre sus manos escucho a el tri dorado hablando en medio del corredor y al reparar que hablaban de ella se dio cuenta de que era algo que ten a que escuchar.  
>Hermione-: Am , me molesta Harry. -dijo, ella.-<br>Harry-: Eh? -pregunto, este desconcentrado.-  
>En cualquier cosa, menos en lo que decía la castaña.<p>

Hermione-: Deberías intentar llevar bien con ella. -murmuro.- se que es la hija de Snape... -añadió , ante su cara.- pero, es tu hermanastra y aunque no sea exactamente tu hermana en este momento es el único familiar que tienes. Ademas, No crees que ella, esta un poco sola en Slytherin? -murmuro.-  
>Solté una carcajada que resonó en todo el corredor y el trió dorado se volteo hacia mi mientras yo les sonreí a haciendo un gesto parecido al de Mi Señor cuando lo hacia.<br>Anabelle-: quien querría llevarse bien contigo, Cara-Cortada!? -se, mofo.- No estáis hartos de hablarle, solo porque es el elegido? -se burlo, ella mirando de reojo a sus dos compañeros.-  
>Y varios al rededor de ellos se echaron a reír. Alumnos de Rawenclaw y de Slytherin que conformaban en ese momento la mayor parte del alumnado en el pasillo. Hermione-: Es que no puedes ser amable, por un momento Anabelle? -pregunto.-<br>Le guiñe, un ojo. Mirándole mal de pies, a cabeza.  
>Anabelle-: Con una <em>Sangre Sucia<em>, ni en tres mil años. -se mofo, ella.-

Y le dedico a la joven, una mirada.  
>Hermione-: Y que te crees, que eres Anabelle? -empezó, a decir.-<br>Ella, ya estaba harta de que le llamaran _Sangre Sucia_. Si, lo era. Y que!? Era mucho mejor alumna que mucho de los magos puros de la casa de Anabelle que ten an hijos de familias de brujos famosos. Como, de los que escrib an libros o hacia pociones y ella solo era buena en pociones porque su padre le daba clases. (_O esto, creía_) Entonces, la sonrisa del rostro de Anabelle se desvaneció.  
>Anabelle-: Que diablos dices, <em>Sangre Sucia<em>? -exclame.-  
>Potter, le miro enfadado.<br>Potter-: Ten cuidado, con lo que vas a decir Hermione. -dijo, ella.-  
>Ella, le miro enfadada.<br>Hermione-: Le defiendes? -dijo, frunciendo el ceño hacia l cuando le miro.-  
>Y el moreno, negó.<br>Potter-: No, defiendo a mi madre. -recordó , este.-  
>Ella, se ofendió .<br>Anabelle-: Que diablos, quieres decirme!? -se quejo, de nuevo empezando a perder la paciencia.-  
>Y Granger, le sonrió.<br>Hermione-: Que, Que te crees te entonces, que eres? -repito , esta.-

Anabelle-: Di algo que tenga sentido, Granger. -espete, yo.- Y ella, asintió.  
>Hermione-: Que no era Lilly hija de muggles? Que tu padre sea<em> Sangre Pura<em> no te quita el titulo de Sangre Sucia, Anabelle... -exclamo, ella.-

Todos rieron, y los ojos de Anabelle se tornaron húmedos. Pero se contuvo a llorar, con todas sus fuerzas. Aunque negando, cerré los ojos sobre las risas de los pocos estudiantes de Gryfflindor que habia a su al rededor y Draco se acerco a ellos.  
>Draco-: Como te atreves a decirle así a mi hermana, <em>Sangre Sucia<em>!? -le escupió , el.-  
>La joven, soltó una carcajada tan escalofriante que al tri dorado se le helo la sangre.<br>Anabelle-: LILLY NO ES MI MADRE! ES SOLO UNA ASQUEROSA SANGRE SUCIA QUE LE ARRUINO LA VIDA A SEVERUS POR ENCAPRICHARSE CON EL CERDO DE TU PADRE! ANTES, DE QUE NACIERA! -le escupí, en la cara. Mirando, a Cara-Cortada.-  
>Severus, le miro desde el otro lado del corredor.<br>Potter-: MI PADRE, NO ERA UN CERDO! -grito, sacando su varita y apuntándola hacia Anabelle al mismo tiempo que esta.-  
>Quien fue mas rápida...<br>Potter-: Expelliarmus... -dijo, el.-  
>Anabelle-: Avada, Kedab... -empezó a decir, ella.-<br>Las dos varitas, salieron volando de las manos de los estudiantes, hacia la del Profesor de Pociones y Anabelle palidecí completamente en ese momento. Si había algo que no quería, era que le viera así y en esa situación y en ningún momento se puso a pensar que su padre le había estado escuchando desde hace rato en el aula de la clase que le daba a los de primero y que miraba a los dos con el entrecejo fruncido como si no supiera a quien quitarle puntos en ese momento. Solo cuando ambos se calmaron, les entrego las varitas. Y miro a Anabelle en silencio...  
>Severus-: Anabelle... -murmuro, el.- ve ahora mismo, a tu dormitorio y piensa en lo que has dicho. -dijo, el.-<br>Ella, le saco la lengua a Potter sobre su hombro y a mala gana solo para que no le viera llorar hecho a correr por el corredor y choco con alguien. Algo mas, le iba a pasar ese día!?

**...**

No, no me habían empujado sin querer. Vi a Nott, Theodore empujarme contra la pared del pasillo seguida por Montague, Graham. Dos chicas de Slytherin que tenían hermanos en la misma casa y que odiaban que yo pasara el tiempo con Draco que ellas no. Cruce mis brazos, mirándole envenenadamente y conteniendo las lagrimas que amenazaban con salir en cualquier momento. Pero le sostuve su mirada de ojos claros.  
>Anabelle-: Que, queréis!? Exigí , saber.-<br>Nott, me apunto con su varita y yo suspire pesadamente.  
>Nott-: Tu , cariño -dijo, arrastrando las palabras.- vas a decirle a tu padre que nos apruebe en pociones o si no -empezó , a decir forzando una sonrisa torcida y lánguida.- Que Anabelle, detesto.<br>Severus-: O sino, que si se puede saber; Señorita Theodore ? Pregunto, un Severus Snape.-  
>Que cruzaba los brazos, acercándose a ella junto con un muy enojado Draco Malfoy.<br>Severus-: Esa, no es la forma de pedirle a mi hija que las ayude a estudiar. Exclamo, este.- lárguense de aquí, ahora mismo. murmuro, el.- Anabelle, no sabia que decir. Por un lado, se sentía honrada y profundamente halagada porque su padre le defendiera. Pero por el otro seguía en su mente el enojo consigo misma anterior y no pudo soportarlo mas. Cuando las chicas se fueron corriendo aterradas por el Profesor Snape el, le miro preocupado..

Severus-: Anabelle, te encuentras bien? murmuro.-  
>Anabelle-: Porque me defendiste, Severus!? Exclamo, ella.- Es que no ten a que ir a mi cuarto, a pensar en lo que habia dicho? Dije, levantando mi ceja izquierda y cruzando los brazos al un sono.-<p>

Severus, se hubiera echado a reír allí mismo si no fuera porque su mente le recordó que era serio de lo que había dicho su hija.  
>Pestañee.<br>Severus-: Tenia, que retarte frente a los demás. me, explico.- lo, siento. Se, disculpo el.- No es necesario, que lo hagas. añadí .-  
>Y Draco, se sonrió .<br>Anabelle-: Entonces No estas enfadado conmigo? pregunto, esta esperanzada.-  
>Severus, asintió .<br>Severus-: Aunque me molesto, que hablaras as de tu madre -murmuro.- no puedo pretender que pienses otra cosa, después del tiempo que has pasad -empezó , a decir.-  
>Pero, Anabelle ya no pudo contener sus lagrimas le miro enfadada.<br>Anabelle-: Entonces, le sigues amando... -soltó sin querer, y al darse cuenta de lo que estaba diciendo se cubrió la boca con una mano.-  
>Severus-: Si le sigo amando, Anabelle. No puedes dejar de amar a alguien, a quien has perdido. -intento, empezar a explicarle.- pero, ahora... -empezó , a decir.-<br>Pero Anabelle, negando se hecho a correr otra vez al darse cuenta de la tontería que acababa de hacer. Si ese día, no era malo desde el principio entonces no sabia que podía ser peor y se hecho en la cama y hundió completamente la cabeza en la almohada mientras lloraba hasta mas no poder y as la encontró Pansy cuando subió a buscar sus libros de texto para ir a Encantamientos.  
><strong>...<strong>

Severus, seguía extendiendo la mano hacia su hija y al notarlo se cubrió el rostro con la misma y se negó a si mismo. Draco, miraba aun sorprendido el lugar por donde su hermana del alma había desaparecido y se quedo pensando en que hostias le pasar a como para reaccionar así. Porque cuando se trataba de Severus Snape, su Profesor de Pociones... bueno, digamos que solo ella se entendía.  
>Severus-: Soy un desastre... -se dijo, a si mismo.-<br>Olvidando por completo, la presencia de Draco Malfoy detrás de el y este cruzo los brazos cuando el estallo en tal carcajada que se puso a llorar de la risa y este le dedico tal mirada amarga que se cayó.  
>Draco-: Profesor, le recomiendo que no saque el tema <strong>pelirroja<strong> cuando converse con Anabelle. -murmuro.- no se porque le odia, ni siquiera se si es exactamente odio lo que siente por ella. Pero sospecho que en el fondo le envidia, porque ella pudo pasar tiempo con usted que ella no y creo que en realidad por eso le envidia y le dice que le odia. -dijo, el.-  
>No entendía, porque le decía esto. Pero no podía soportar ver a Anabelle así después de todo lo que había pasado, por culpa de esa Sangre Sucia y sabia que aun había muchas cosas sobre eso que Anabelle no entendía y que quería saber. Pero que a la vez, temía conocer la verdad sobre su pasado y aun escucharlo era algo que no podía hacer. Y eso, le volvía loco.<br>Severus, miro a Draco confundido.  
>Severus-: Porque mi hija, envidiar a a Lilly Draco? -se pregunto, el.-<br>Draco se sonrojo de tal manera que se cubrió el rostro al notarlo y al recordar que su _hermana del alma_ parecía todo el tiempo una radio muggle diciendo-: _Severus esto, severus_ lo otro. No era, demasiado obvia?  
>Draco-: Por que no se lo pregunta a ella, profesor? Estoy seguro, de que ella podrá explicárselo mejor que yo. -dijo, el.-<br>Y dìchose esto, abandono el corredor.  
><strong>...<strong>

Pero Severus, no era el único que pensaba eso. Anabelle, lloraba abrazada a Pansy mientras este intentaba calmarle y Zabbinni y unas cuantas mas le miraban preocupados. Ella, se llevaba bien con casi toda la casa Slytherin (_excepto, con dos excepciones que según ella merecían estar en Hupplepuff_) y en ese momento no tenia energías para golpearles mientras les escuchaba reírse de ella en el rincón del gran salón.

Anabelle-: Pansy... -le dijo, por mil sima vez.- no es que odio a Lilly, sabes que lo que odio de ella es que le rechazo cuando pudo tenerle de la manera que yo no puedo tenerlo. Y por eso, le llamo Sangre Sucia. No voy a ir a mi cuarto, a pensar en lo ocurrido! Claro, que no! -exclamo.-  
>Pansy, se sonrió.<br>Pansy-: pero si estas, en tu cuarto... -se, sonrió.-  
>Anabelle-: ¡Pero no estoy pensando, en lo ocurrido! -se, quejo ella.-<br>Y en ese momento, una silueta negra entro tan silencioso al cuarto de las chicas que solamente Pansy al verle palideció como un fantasma y se quedo completamente inmóvil. Mientras, abrazaba a Anabelle y toda la sala de estar guardo silencio.  
>Anabelle-: Que!?, digan algo o me voy a morir! -exclamo, ella.- Tengo razón, o... -iba, diciendo.-<br>Pansy, le toco tres veces el hombro y ese era un gesto que habían quedado hacer cuando debía guardar silencio. Cuando levanto la mirada y le vio allí desde sus ojos llorosos borroso en la oscuridad por un instante le creyó su imaginación. Pero, su padre estaba allí de pie y con su túnica ondeando a la suave brisa de viento que entraba desde la ventana. Pero la visión de su capa, en ese momento no era algo que pudiera disfrutar y frunció el ceño. Olvidando, que estaba llorando. E intento, poner una expresión dura otra vez.

Severus-: Podemos hablar, Anabelle? -pregunto, el.-  
>Hay, no...<br>Hablar, seria declararse. Ser a decirle lo que realmente sentía por el y no sabia si estaba lista para aceptar eso aun. Pero una parte de su corazón, no le hizo caso a su cabeza y cuando el extendió su mano hacia ella para sorpresa de todo quien estaba en el cuarto de las chicas en ese momento, Anabelle asintió y Nott le miro envenenadamente desde el rincón. Ya, no se reían de su inmadurez cuando seguí a Severus por el salón hacia la de cierta sala de estar. Se miraron, un infinito segundo. Y Severus, se dijo a si mismo que era f cil preguntarle si pod an hablar cuando sabia de que hablar con ella. Pero en ese momento, su mente se encontraba completamente en blanco. Y recordó en sus pensamientos, que as era todo el tiempo excepto cuando estaba con ella, o cuando se trataba de ella y esta idea le pareció extraña. Pero, no dijo nada. Pestañee.  
>Severus, suspiro pesadamente...<br>Severus-: Odio estar, enfadado contigo. -Se, quejo simplemente.-  
>Ella, le miro confundida.<br>Anabelle-: De eso, querías hablar conmigo? -exclamo.-  
>Severus-: Si... -murmuro, inconscientemente.- bueno, digo, no... -añadió.- Solo digo que odio intentar enfadarme contigo, porque no puedo. -Se, corrigió.-<br>Palidecí.  
>Severus-: Quería, darte esto. -dijo, tendiéndome unos pergaminos arrugados.- ten a pensado, regalártelo cuando cumplieras a os. -le, explico.- pero dada la situación... -explico, el.-<p>

Severus, se sentó frente a la chimenea de la sala común de Slytherin en el sillón donde se sentaba Draco. Anabelle, agradecía que los demás fueran lo suficientemente inteligentes o cobardes como para no espiar cuanto estaban diciendo en ese momento y no pudo evitar sonreírse.  
>Anabelle-: Que, es esto? -pregunto, ella.-<br>Severus-: Una carta... -exclamo, el.- que escribí Lilly para ti un día antes de que nacieras. -explico, el.- léela. -dijo, el.-  
>La joven, al abrirla la desdoblo y se quedo en silencio. Se sentó, en un sillón individual que conformaba el juego de negros sillones al rededor de la chimenea a su izquierda, y comenzó a leer en voz silenciosa la carta que su madre había escrito para ella y se dijo que cambiar a su letra al notar que algunas de las mismas las escribía igual que ella sin saberlo.<p>

**-Querida Anabelle:**

-_Si estas leyendo esto, debe ser que ya has cumplido 12 años. Y estoy segura, de que te has convertido en una jovencita preciosa y se por alguna razón que saldrías a tu padre. -sonreí, cuando le esto.- Estoy segura, de que tendrás muchas dudas en tu cabeza con respecto a la razón por la que hicimos este arreglo. Y te juro, que fue para protegerte. No quería, que Voldemort te hiciera da o. No quería que sufrieras por nuestra culpa, y esperaba que pudieras encontrar la felicidad en otro lado. Que pudieras seguir viviendo, y cumplir con tus sueños y tus metas. Sin sufrir el dolor que nosotros sentimos cuando nos enteramos que llevábamos la marca de la muerte e hicimos lo que en ese momento, dadas las penosas circunstancias en las que nos encontr bamos, cre mos mejor aprovechando lo poco que ten amos a nuestro alcance y las pocas personas que ten amos de nuestro lado._

_Lamento, no poder tener la oportunidad de verte crecer... -allí, había un tachón de tinta. Pareciera, como si hubiera estado llorando también.- y que no podre conocerte, ni pasar tiempo contigo. Pero quiero que sepas que te Amo, y que estoy orgullosa de ti. Que los momentos, en los que te tenga entre mis brazos, aunque por tu bien sean pocos, serán maravillosos y que espero que cuides mucho a Severus por mi. Tenes que saber que aunque le cueste decirlo (Por como, es el y tu y yo lo sabremos muy bien pronto) que a èl le cuesta decirte cuanto te quiere y aprecia y que eres mas que su orgullo y que esta muy feliz y orgulloso de que seas su hija. Sabia que Dumbledore, elijar a proteger a Harry y temía por ti. Por eso, no dude en confiar en el cuando me dijo que encontrar a la forma de mantenerte a salvo y espero que as haya sido y que a salvo estés. Tal vez esta carta, te deje mas dudas. Tal vez, me odies y entiendo si lo haces. Pero te pido, que no le odies a èl. ódiame a mi, si tienes que odiar a alguien. Por no poder haber sido la madre que quería para ti, y la madre que esperabas que fuera. Y entiende, que siempre te querré y que hice esto para protegerte porque lo sabia. Y ya, vienen... -un gran tachon en la hoja, y una gota de sangre terminaban la carta.-_

Solté unas lagrimas silenciosas y me sonreí. Secándomelas, con la manga de mi túnica y entrecerré los ojos mirándole sobre mi hombro... La carta, no me aclaraba nada. Porque se habían peleado, entonces!? Porque le había dejado, por James si era por mi bien!? no entendía, tenia muchas preguntas en la cabeza que no me atrevía a formular por miedo a que se enfadara conmigo pese a lo que le había dicho porque sabia que lo haría y una campanada desde la gran torre nos indico que deberíamos estar en ese momento en el _Gran Comedor_. Severus, se levanto, y le espero como si pretendía que le siguiera y Anabelle as lo hizo. Y otra vez, tomo su mano. Se sintió, extra amente feliz, aunque todavia tenia muchísimas dudas en la cabeza. Pero sabia, que ten a toda una vida para averiguarlas y se sonrió. No tenia ningún motivo para estar sensible. Fuera tan sensible como fuera, de momento ella le hacia compañía y eso era por ahora todo lo que necesitaba para ser feliz. Y por esto decidí ignorar los comentarios de la comadreja, del pobreton, y de la cara cortada y rió con sus amigos mientras conversaba animadamente con la pandilla de Draco que le había preguntado si ya había vuelto a la normalidad antes de que se sentara sobre el próximo partido de Quiddittch.

**...**

_-¡Hey pero para Anabelle! .* Estoy hecha toda una llorona en este fan fick! jajajaj xd bueno bueno la reseña de este relato esta aquí y ha pasado una vez mas de todo pero esto no se queda aquí así que por favor leed el siguiente relato con mucha atención porque sera un punto clave del fick y luego es cuando a todos les toca sufrir :3 haahah (Dentro de tres relatos mas) ya ven como todo sigue su curso(?) ¡empezamos! ;)_

_-Anabelle se dio cuenta de que Lilly es su madre y no quiere aceptarlo. Para ella su único padre y la única persona a quien reconoce como tal es y siempre sera Severus Snape y Severus se quedo pensando ¿Porque su hija, esta celosa de Lilly? ¿¡lo descubrirá!? ¿¡Lo descubriran, ambos!? -chan.-_

_-Pansy pudo ver a Anabelle llorando y ella le entiende perfectamente! (Sera porque a pesada-san le pasa lo mismo con draco que la abrazo así(?) jajajaj. Bueno, y Severus por primera vez fue a "buscar a su hija para hablar" ¿¡Anabelle se tomara bien la carta de Lilly o le dejara mas dudas!? -chan.-_

_-Severus y Anabelle se quedan pensando el uno en el otro. Seguido, de un: ¡aww, que tierno! ;)_

_-Draco esta preocupado por su hermana del alma. ¿¡Porque esos dos se llevan tan bien!?_

_-La Grangera, esta a rabiar con Anabelle y apenas puede soportar su prescencia._

_¿¡Que pasara, en el próximo relato!? :S? ¡ni yo, lo se! jajajajaj. (Solo espero que Anabelle y Snape dejen de hacer lo que quieren) ;)_

_-Espero que les este gustando la idea y si hay algo que no quede bien redactado o que les moleste de como estoy roleando los personajes por favor corrijanme amablemente ;) ya que me encanta aprender cada vez mas :3 y mientras sus criticas sean constructivas y dispuestas a ayudarme y a ayudarnos a todos aqui a mejorar no me molesta responderlas. Pero si no son así, saben muy bien que es por esa razón por la que las ignoro :3 no por apatía. Simplemente, no me molesto en perder el tiempo en discusiones no productivas y que no llevan a nada con cierta posser que hay por aquí._

_-Por otro lado, les cuento que me estoy enganchando con los Dramiones. (No se que me pasa si odio a la Sangre Sucia) pero me encanta como hacen la personalidad de Draco en ellos así que me envicie solo por ese motivo ;) -cariños, a mi hermano del alma como me dice el.- y me enganche mucho con los Dramiones de _**Dry**_ así que aunque creo que ya la conocen se los super recomiendo! especialmente, Lija y Terciopelo (Espero que no le moleste) pero lo recomendare de todas formas ;) siempre desde ahora que empiece un fick si me engancho lo dejare de recomendación sin pedir permiso así que no quiero quejas eh(?) jajajaj xd Saludos, y cariños a todos!_

_-Y por ultimo no olviden que si quieren tener sueños burbujeantes con Severus Snape pueden dar _**Go!-**_ y pasar al siguiente relato que estará la semana entrante por aquí ;)_

_-Y si quereis soñar con Draco besandoles también dejad Review :3 no tienen idea de lo mucho que me llenan. Gracias, por el apoyo incondicional de siempre! los quiero mucho y les deseo una buena semana :3 nos veremos, en el próximo relato muuuy pronto :3 (Espero no tardar mucho en montarlo porque es el pase a mi favorito) _

_Les deseo una excelente semana.._

_PD: me emocione con el coment, lo se xd lo siento siempre me pasa :'D es que nunca creí llegar al día en que publicaría mi segundo fick así que mil gracias de nuevo por el placer de poder presumir esto por aqui! :3 y por animarme a dejarles mas ;) _

**...**

** -la-proxima-semana.-**

**-LA-ETERNA-ENEMIGA-DE-LOS-ACENTOS-**

**PD2: Y NO SE PREOCUPEN QUE NO DEJARE COLGADA ESTA FICK POR NADA DEL MUNDO AUNQUE TARDE EN ACTUALIZAR! SALUDOS Y HASTA PRONTO.**


	4. Capitulo 04: Pensamientos, Oscuros

Buenoo, aquí contesto sus guapos Reviews y les agradezco cada uno de ellos con  
>mucho amor:<p>

**-Draco-8**: ¡Gracias, gracias gracias! Bueno, ya tendrás la oportunidad de defenderme(?)  
>le quiero mucho y le mando muchos saludos :3 espero que el siguiente relato no le<br>decepcione.

**-Severus-Snape**: Gracias por desearme suerte! con tu suerte me ira muy bien(?)  
>me faltan cuatro definiciones y juro que las estudiare mañana. No me golpee?<br>cariños, y saludos profe le quiero muchoo!

**-CondesaLestrange:** Bueno, tu aparecerás muy pronto así que no te me decepciones.  
>Te dedico un capitulo entero? espero que te guste como me quedo tanto como a mi<br>cuando pueda empezar a subirlo xd cariños y saludos.

**-Gladyys55:** Gracias por tus recomendaciones musicales! les prestare mucha atención  
>lo prometo! ¡Se la kiere ;) me baje ya muchas de ellas.<p>

**-Lilly-Potter:** Cariños y saludos a ti ;) y gracias por recomendarme en tu blog un beso enorme.

Gracias a todos por el apoyo! vamos, que podemos ir por mas :3 ;) los quiero muchísimo xd.

_A todos/As y ahora si empezamos con este relato que se llama_: **Pensamientos, Oscuros.**

...

**04: Pensamientos, Oscuros.**

**-Recomendación musical: Sonata Arctica - Paid in Full. - :3**

"._Ahora mis sentimientos por ti, cada sonrisa, cada lagrima... rompe las cadenas, porque no se cuanto más; pueda soportar el dolor. He esperado, odiado, culpado de todo a ti. Necesitaba ser fuerte, aun cuando siempre fui demasiado débil. Así que otra vez, me culpo a mí misma. Tomare lo que ahora tienes para mí si no es demasiado tarde. Te, necesito..._" -Para, Severus.-

Esa mañana, Anabelle se despertó extraña. No sabía cómo reaccionar con todo lo que estaba pasando y se la paso el día de un examen a otro para colmo. Aunque había estudiado mucho durante el verano, se sentía muy insegura con la teoría de Encantamientos y esto le molestaba mucho. La Sangre Sucia se le había cruzado en el corredor y se detuvo frente a ella por un momento con los libros entre las manos y Anabelle cruzo sus brazos como si verle, le asqueara o como si le estuviera obstruyendo el paso cuando se paro frente a ella.

Pestañee.

Hermione-: Anabelle... -empezó, a decir.-

Anabelle-: ¿Que quieres, Granger? -dijo esta, secamente.-

Pero ella, le sonrió.

Hermione-: Quería disculparme. El otro día estaba enfadada por otra cosa, y me descargue contigo. Lo siento, mucho. No quise decir eso, de ti. -dijo, ella.-

La Sangre Sucia, parecía no haber dormido. Tenía unas ojeras, más terribles que las mías y a juzgar por su aspecto parecía que se la había tragado un basilisco. Me eche a reír, ante la idea de que Najini la hubiera escupido y llenado de baba pero no había ni rastros de la misma en su cuerpo cuando le mire con más atención y por tanto calle suspirando pesadamente. Debía, venir de Herbolaria. Juzgue, finalmente por el barro que la envolvía de pies a cabeza.

Anabelle-: no, te perdono. -exclame, yo.- eres demasiado estúpida, como para entender que a la única persona a quien coincídelo mi padre es Severus y que tengo todo el derecho de odiar a Lilly del mundo. -exclamo, ella sonriéndose.- y ahora si me disculpas, Grangera tengo cosas más importantes que hacer que conversar contigo.-

Choque con alguien, y Grangera se dio vuelta. Caí, de bruces al piso y llegue a sostenerme con las manos. Lo que vi, no me gusto nada y menos cuando me levanto tomándome bruscamente del cuello de mi túnica de Slytherin antes de soltarme frente a él como si fuera un trapo.

Lucius-: Espero, que sea así... -dijo él, secamente.-

Me quede en silencio. Siquiera me atreví a hablarle, después de lo que había pasado en nuestro último encuentro pero le dedique una mirada desdeñosa y repare en que aunque la herida que le había hecho sangrar el ojo se le había cerrado dejándole una cicatriz torcida sobre el mismo seguía teniéndolo horriblemente morado y me contuve a reírme. Al darme cuenta, de que la situación no era para reír.

Anabelle-: ¿¡Qué diablos, haces aq... -empecé, a decir.-

Pero me dio una cachetada tan fuerte, que resonó en todo el corredor y me lleve la mano al lugar donde me había golpeado. La misma, me tembló, y yo palidecí. Decidí, que lo mejor sería callarme y mirarle envenenadamente hasta que tuviera el poder de quemarle vivo y lamente no poder hacer algo así.

Lucius-: No, me hables... en ese tono, Anabelle. He venido, a traerte un mensaje, del Señor Tenebroso. -exclamo.-

Anabelle-: ¿Tan mal le sirves, que ahora eres su paloma mensajera? -me, mofe.-

Pero, aunque levanto la mano, y me encogí en mi misma esta vez no me golpeo. Todos, se habían volteado por un momento hacia él y cuando vieron que "_nada sucedía en realidad_" o eso, creyeron desviaron la mirada de nosotros dos.

Lucius-: El Señor, Tenebroso te ordena que mañana a las ocho te presentes ante él en el cuartel general de la Mansión Malfoy porque te dará la misión que probara que le eres fiel a él; antes de que te conviertas, en su aprendiz. -murmuro, bajando tanto la voz como pudo.-

Anabelle-: Esa, es mi decisión. -dije, en una voz temblorosa.- y no quiero, servirle. -murmure.-

Lucius-: Tú, no decides. Anabelle. -dijo, secamente.-

Y iba a decir algo, pero me ignoro, y se alejo por el corredor. Draco, se acerco a mí y yo me quede tan inmóvil al escuchar esto último que me contuve a sacar mi varita solo porque Draco se puso en el medio y me di cuenta de que si no fuera por el esfuerzo que hacia Severus para protegerme del Señor Tenebroso no soportaría todo esto por su parte.

Hermione-: Anabelle... -repitió.-

Draco-: ¿Por qué no te pierdes, _Sangre-Sucia_? -le dijo, rodeándome los hombros con su brazo derecho.- vamos, Anabelle. Tenemos, que ir a Pociones. -me, recordó.-

Pero al ver que no reaccionaba ante la palabra Pociones me arrastro hasta el aula y cuando me senté en mi pupitre siquiera me dedique a levantar la mirada para ver a Severus de perfil como acostumbraba a hacer y me quede muy callada en toda la clase. No levanté la mano, en ningún momento y Snape quito puntos a la Sangre Sucia por "_hablar a destiempo_" y hasta Draco pensó que tenía la esperanza de que su hija dijera algo pero ni siquiera se levantó cuando toco el timbre.

Draco-: Anabelle... -murmuro el.-

Solo entonces, se levantó. Recordando, que no era buena idea que Severus se enterara de que había visto a Lucius esta mañana y Draco le miro confundido mientras atravesaron el corredor.

El problema era que en la cabeza de Anabelle, seguían resonando sus palabras: -: _Tú, no decides. Anabelle_. y nada podía quitarle esa voz amarga de la cabeza que le decía aquella frase una y otra vez y apenas podía soportar.

Draco-: ¿Qué te pasa, Anabelle? Estas, muy callada... -exclamo, este-

Ella, le sonrió.

Anabelle-: Nada, Draco. -mintió.-

El resto de las clases transcurrió igual hasta que Minerva le empezó a entregar a todos su examen de encantamientos y Anabelle que como no había otro asiento libre en el aula ese día, se había sentado con la _Sangre Sucia_, saco 10 y la _Sangre Sucia_ 8. Se levantó de al lado de ella, como había hecho cuando se quejo de que se le diera ese asiento y entonces le miro enfadada.

Hermione-: ¡Anabelle, se ha copiado de mi profesora! -se, quejo.-

Anabelle-: ¿¡Porque me copiaría, de una Sangre Sucia!? -exclame.-

Hermione-: ¡Tu, también lo eres! -exclamo, ella.-

Anabelle-: ¡Que te quede bien claro, Grangera... -dije, en un tono burlón.- mi único padre, es Severus y puedo decirle de memoria a Minerva lo que puse en ese estúpido examen si me lo pide! -grite, sin querer.-

Pestañee.

Hermione-: ¿¡Ah, sí!? -exclamo esta, roja de rabia.- ¿¡Y si él es tu único padre, entonces porque te comportas como el perrito faldero de Lucius Malfoy!? -se mofo, ella.-

La joven, se enfado tanto, que dio una cachetada a Granger tres veces más fuerte de lo que se la había dado a Lucius y Granger intento golpearle. Pero Draco, Crabbe y Goyle le empezaron a separar de ella tomándole desde la cintura y Cara cortada, el pobretón y la pelirroja le empezaron a sujetar a ella.

Y fui castigada. Eran las nueve y seguía en el despacho de Minerva en silencio. Alegre, de tener una excusa para no acudir a su visita del Señor Tenebroso. Pero, su sonrisa se desvaneció cuando Lucius Malfoy entro sin tocar la puerta al despacho de la Profesora Minerva y dio tal golpe al escritorio donde Anabelle corregía exámenes que se sobresalto. Y se contuvo a ponerle un uno al de la _Sangre Sucia_ cuando se lo corrigió. Pero, no levanto la mirada. No se arrepentía, de no haber ido.

Lucius-: ¿¡Como te atreves, a faltar a su citación; Anne!? -exclamo.- ¿Que te dije, sobre dejarme en vergüenza? -me, recordó.-

Anabelle-: Tu te dejas en vergüenza solo, Lucius. -exclame.- como ves, estoy castigada por golpear a una _Sangre Sucia_. -me, explique.-

Minerva, que rió por mi anterior comentario se puso seria. Entonces, ¿Era por culpa del Señor Malfoy que Anabelle se comportaba así?

Pestañee.

Lucius-: Pues apúrate con tu estúpido castigo, porque iras cuando termines. -exclamo, el.-

Palidecí.

Anabelle-: ¡pero no quiero ir, y son la una de la mañana! ¡mañana tengo, exámenes... -dijo la joven.-

Lucius-: ¡Insolente... te atreves, a levantarme el tono de voz! -exclamo, el.- iras, tanto lo quieras como si no. Porque es la obligación, de nuestra familia hacerlo. Y si no lo haces, atrévete a contradecir las consecuencias. -se, sonrió.- estaré, esperando fuera. -exclamo, el.-

Mire enfadada, la pila que me quedaba por corregir.

Minerva-: Ve, Anabelle. No importa, ya. -dijo ella, mirándome preocupada.- pero te sugiero, que no hagas lo que siempre te dice pese a tu situación. -murmuro, bajando tanto como pudo la voz.-

Y me quede pensando, en sus palabras.

Tropecé, y volví a levantarme torpemente mientras seguía el apresurado paso de Lucius hacia las afueras del castillo y a mala gana suspire pesadamente. No quería ir. ¿¡Porque tenía que hacer, todo lo que me decía!? No sabía, cuánto tiempo más podría soportar esa situación antes de enloquecer y todo era culpa de ese . ¡Casi esperaba, que el Señ le matase rápido! al menos, si lo hacía ya no tendría que soportar a Lucius mas y cuando pensé en esto sentí un terrible dolor de cabeza que me hizo tropezar otra vez cuando mi vista se torno borrosa por un momento y Lucius se dio la vuelta y me mordí el labio inferior cuando me dio un golpe con su odioso bastón de serpiente y me levante.

Lucius-: ¡Camina! -exclamo, el.-

...

Hermione-: ¿No deberíamos decirle, a Severus? -exclamo.-

Potter y ella se encontraban volviendo de su última clase y veían a Anabelle siguiéndole el paso a Lucius con cierta dificultad a lo lejos. Yéndose, por el pasillo.

Potter-: ¿Para, que? -dijo, este.-

Aunque la voz, le tembló cuando pregunto esto. Los dos, se perdieron en la oscuridad y el cerro los puños con fuerza. Se contuvo, a sacar la capa de invisibilidad y seguirle para ver si estaba bien. La verdad, era que se preocupaba por ella pero jamás se lo demostraría a Granger. Aunque le había golpeado, decía que debía ir a decirle a Severus.

Granger-: ¿Crees, que se merece esto? -murmuro, ella.-

Potter-: ¿¡Y qué quieres, que haga Hermione!? -dijo, mirándole enfadado.- James odiaba a Snape y por naturaleza tengo que hacerlo también. -murmuro.- además... ¿No crees que tiene una razón para hacerle caso a Lucius? ¿No crees, que no lo haría si no fuera por... -se detuvo en seco, al darse cuenta de lo que estaba diciendo.-

Hermione-: Entiendo, que ella hace todo esto por Severus. Lo que no entiendo, es porque. -explico, ella.- Creo, que sabe algo que nosotros no sabemos. -apunto, ella.-

El, asintió.

Severus-: ¿Que hacéis fuera, de sus dormitorios? -pregunto, secamente.-

Y segundos después, vio a Anabelle desvanecerse con Lucius en la oscuridad por tan solo un instante y se quedo completamente inmóvil. El, también cerro los puños con fuerza como si se estuviera conteniendo a seguirles y golpearle. Pero, al contrario, se dio la vuelta y miro en silencio a los chicos que tenia delante fríamente. Ellos, pensaron que iba a castigarles pero siquiera se encontraba de humor para hacerlo. Por tanto, suspiro pesadamente y simplemente les dijo:

Severus-: Volved, a la cama. -y se alejo, de allí.-

Cerrando de un portazo, la puerta de su despacho que sobresalto tanto a los dos muchachos como su tono despreocupado.

...

Anabelle ya se encontraba en la Mansión Malfoy e hizo una gran reverencia a Su Señor que le sorprendió hasta a ella. Lord Voldemort extendió su mano hacia ella para ayudarle a levantarse y ella así lo hizo. Tomo su mano, y se levanto y los dos se miraron en silencio un infinito segundo. El, sonrió cruelmente cuando Anabelle le explico, la razón por la cual no había asistido anteriormente y le dijo que recién hacia unos instantes había encontrado una excusa para deshacerse de la profesora Minerva.

Voldemort-: Muy bien. -exclamo, el.- por esta vez, te lo perdonare. -exclamo, ahora.-

Y se acerco a la chimenea. Donde, bajo un retrato desde donde le miraba la Señora Riddle con cierta sorpresa tomo una caja negra que la Señ siguió con la mirada. La Señora Riddle luego observo por un momento a Anabelle y Anabelle también le observo y no pudo evitar sonreírle. Luego, volvió a mirar a los ojos a Su Señor por un instante y se sonrió.

Voldemort-: Para convertirte en mortifaga, Anabelle... debes cumplir con una misión que te resultara muy sencilla al principio y que ira complicándose mediante las cumplas según lo coincidiere yo. -me explico, dejando una caja negra sobre mis manos.- debes, cuidarla. Sin, utilizarla. Nadie, debe saber que la tienes tu y no debes hablar sobre ella a nadie. Si lo haces, deberás aceptar las consecuencias de hacerlo. Y de hecho, ten por comprendido que es lo que quiero averiguar. -exclamo, el.-

Anabelle-: ¿Y porque entonces, no me ordena que lo haga? -le, pregunte.-

Lucius-: ¡Que, insolente... -empezó, a decir.-

Voldemort-: ¡Cállate, estúpido! -le, grito. Mirándole.-

Reí, por lo bajo.

Anabelle-: ¿Lo ve, Mi Señor? Es tan patético, que solo puede torturar a su elfo domestico. -exclame.-

Estallo en tal carcajada que Lucius debió hacer un esfuerzo sobrenatural para no lanzarme un maleficio imperdonable. Aunque, bien sabia que me la ligaría después. Pero, ya no me importaba. Si debía soportarlo, seria a mi manera y cuando Voldemort pensó que eso era lo que pasaba por mi mente asintió.

Voldemort-: Bien, puedes regresar. Pero, usaras_ polvos fue_. Porque quiero explicarte algunas cosas, que debes recordar Lucius. -exclamo, el.-

Abrace la caja, como si de ella dependiera mi vida. La tome entre mis manos, de tal manera que hasta así lo sentí y sin poder evitarlo pensé en Severus antes de lanzar los polvos flue. Y cuando, caí lo hice en su despacho tirando abajo unos cuantos bancos que cayeron como si fueran un domino mientras tocia. El, levanto, la vista de su escritorio y sorprendido me vio allí. Pero antes, de atosigarme con preguntas me ayudo a lebantarme y a sacudirme los polvos de mi túnica.

Severus-: Anabelle... ¿Donde, has estado? -me pregunto, mirándome preocupado.- Minerva me ha dicho, que El Señor Malfoy te ha ido a buscar... -explico, el.-

Recordé todo lo que quería preguntarle, y debí tragar saliva para que todas esas preguntas no fueran formuladas y las deje acomodarse de nuevo en mi garganta. Mirándole, inocentemente y le conté todo lo que me había dicho Lord Voldemort. El, me miro confundido y quise abrir la caja pero el me pidió que no lo hiciera ya que no sabíamos si se me permitía hacerlo o no y finalmente asentí. Como le pareció, que no era una misión peligrosa cuidar una simple caja se me permitió hacerlo y yo me sonreí pero luego baje la mirada, y quise decir algo pero no lo conseguí.

Severus-: ¿Sucede algo, Anabelle? -me, pregunto cuando lo noto.-

Y yo, palidecí.

Anabelle-: En realidad, no... -dije en una voz, temblorosa.- buenas noches, Severus... -dije, finalmente.-

Y me dirigí, hacia mi _sala común_.

Ahora, fue Anabelle quien al llegar y ver a Draco sentado frente al fuego leyendo un libro de_ Artes Oscuras_ se cubrió con la mano el rostro y dio una patada a lo primero que encontró en el gran salón: que era una pila de libros que Draco había ordenado contra el sofá y la chica se negó a sí misma con los ojos cerrados. Por tanto, se sobresalto.

Draco-: ¿Anabelle... -murmuro-.

Anabelle-: Soy, un desastre... -se, quejo.-

Y dicho esto, corrió hacia el cuarto de las chicas sin formular palabra y Draco ordeno de nuevo sus libros como estaban con un movimiento de varita.

Draco-: Ese, Snape... -exclamo, simplemente negándose a si mismo mientras reía.-

El cuarto de las chicas, estaba desierto. Ningún Slytherin pasaba exactamente, la noche: en su cama. Y ella, no dudo de sacar un baúl donde tenía objetos que había comprado en el callejón Knokturn y lo guardo allí. Luego, suspirando pesadamente lo cerró hablando en parceld y se tiro en la cama. Saco, un cuaderno que usaba de diario intimo y lo abrió en la mitad. Lastimosamente para ella, se encontraba usando de señalador los papeles de la carta de Lilly que Severus le había regalado y rió por lo bajo.

Pestañee.

**-Querido Diario:**

Tengo tantas preguntas en la cabeza que no puedo soportarlo. Pero a la vez, se que preguntarlas, va a herir a Severus y no es algo que pueda soportar. El Señor Tenebroso, me confió una misión y solo la cumplo porque Lucius me la ordena. ¿¡Por cuánto tiempo más, le tendré que soportar!? El Señor Tenebroso, me defendió y le dijo estúpido. Hubiera sido más divertido, en otra ocasión pero nunca olvidare ese gesto por su parte. Por otra parte, quiero saber como conoció a Lilly. La razón, por la que le rechazara y la razón por la que sucedió todo esto. Pero, sé que tengo tiempo de sobra para preguntárselo. Mientras, que no le lance un Avada Kedabra a Nott y a la otra (_que siempre me olvido, como se llama. Pero, ¡Espera; que en realidad, ni me interesa!_) por otro lado, Severus se veía tan lindo junto a la chimenea el otro día que le tome una fotografía de espaldas. (No me preguntes, como diablos logre sacar la cámara en ese momento) pero, es que era demasiado como para dejar pasar esa oportunidad. Espero, no contagiarme ese gesto de Peeves. Solo espero, que la tierra se trague a la Grangera mañana porque no se cómo he de soportarle. Yo.

_-Anabelle-_

Pegue la fotografía robada, que había tomado de espaldas y me quede observándola en silencio. Era, hermosa y me encantaba. Quise con todas mis fuerzas, pedirle que me deje tomarme una con el pero no me atreví. ¿¡Porque, era tan difícil!? después de todo, faltaban **43** días para mi cumpleaños. Ese día, debía pedírselo costase lo que costase, me dije. Luego, guarde el diario en su lugar y me acosté a dormir pensando en una sola frase: _Te, necesito_...

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Hola gente guapa y hermosa! aquí les traigo una entrega mas de este nuevo relato! espero que les guste mucho! tanto, como a mi xd empezamos a hacer la breve reseña de lo que paso por aquí:

-Anabelle le ha dado una buena a Lucius xd todos sabian que eso en algún momento iba a pasar?

-Después parece que quiere hablar con Severus pero no puede. De que, sera?

-Y Se ha descargado con los libros de texto del pobre de Draco que no tenían nada que ver antes de irse a escribir en su diario. Bueno, me quede conforme con como quedo :3

¿Que pasara, en el próximo relato?

Bueno, bueno, bueno.

-Solo les cuento, que pondré fragmentos de canciones antes de dejarles los relatos desde ahora y me voy a dormir porque mi padre esta a punto de darme una buena ;) Kisses y saludos y gracias por el cariño de siempre. Solo, os adelanto una cosa. El próximo relato se llamara: **Enfado.**

No olviden dar** Go-** para soñar con quien queráis de **HP** en el próximo relato que lo montare la próxima semana :3

Los quiero mucho!

**-Anabelle-Snape-**


	5. Capitulo 05: Enfado

-Bueno, gracias a todos los que dejaron Reviews en el capi anterior! a quienes  
>no han hecho preguntas les responderé en sus cuenticas con mucho cariño ;)<br>que son:

_**Granger-55, Lizzie5, Tonks-Chicle27, VoldymortTt, Draco-Malfoy, Rawy-ClawWw,**_  
><em><span><strong>Lizzie-Potter, TuAngel, SiriusBlack, Dramyy55, Severus-Snape.<strong>_

Gracias! gracias! **&** miiil graciaaas! :3 los quiero mucho ;)

Y a quienes dejaron preguntas:

**-Tonks-Chicle27:** Lo que esta en la caja que Voldemort le dio a Anabelle para  
>"que cuidara" (Si eso, le da una pista) es la tiara. Solamente falta esperar a<br>ver cuando se decide a ponersela como bien tu me preguntaste. Eres la  
>que va mas encaminada :3 ;) Saludos, y cariños.<p>

**-Severus-Snape:** Jajajajaja. ¿¡Te preocupas por mi hasta cuando no estas  
>en mi fan-fick? Los examenes son hoy -.- tengo fisica muggle. ¡Horrible!<br>una cosa es Pociones pero odio fisica muggle. Despues de todo, estudie  
>bien no te preocupes cariño. Y ahora me faltan dos puntos de todo el resumen<br>pero los repasare antes de irme para darle una pasada mas. Saludos,  
>y espero que este relato tambien te guste. Aunque siento decir,<br>que es cuando te toca sufrir por si es que no lo has hecho antes :3

**-Draco-Malfoy:** ¿No es mi culpa, que tengas tantos fans? ¿¡Pero que tiene  
>que ver esa pregunta con la historia? jajajajaj xd ¡Centrate en lo que estoy<br>escribiendo para preguntar hermanito, querido! (El roll ya esta bien armadito para  
>nuestras demas tonterias y creo que nos esta llamando(?) cariños, y saludos.<br>Espero que este relato tambien le guste.

_Y ahora si, nos vamos al siguiente relato_ :3

**...**

**-05: Enfado.**

**(Recomendación musical: Stravaganzza: Esperanza.)**

-."_No alcanzo a comprender, la vanidad del hombre. Y aun mantengo, la esperanza; aun espero un nuevo amanecer. No acierto a adivinar, el tiempo que nos queda. Y aun mantengo la esperanza de vivir un futuro en el que el ser humano; no destruya mas. Mil años, de dolor. Se me escapa la vida, entre los dedos. Espero, un mundo mejor. Fin, que no llegara. No llego a entender, la hipocresía humana. Si el mundo, no puede con tanto dolor_.".- (A Nott, y otras tantas que me tienen...)

…

Pensé que Nott lo dejaría al día siguiente. Pero, cuando me senté sola en Adivinación demasiado concentrada en la bola de cristal como para notarlo; donde me encontraba mirándome a mí misma con una tiara de plata hermosa en un espejo me sobresalte cuando se sentó en la silla vacía a mi lado y le mire enfadada. Frunciendo, el ceño.

Nott-: ¿¡Es que Draco te abandono por Lian, Anabelle? –se mofo, ella.-

Le mire, sobre su hombro y ella me guiño un ojo mientras reían entre ellos. Lo peor de todo, era que Nott no entendía nada de nada y estalle en una carcajada que le sorprendió. ¿Draco, abandonarme por ella cuando era una de mis mejores amigas de la familia? Ciertamente, Nott tenía problemas en el cerebro. Si era, que tenía uno.

Anabelle-: ¡Lian, es amiga mía también; estúpida! ¡Y Draco, solo es mi mejor amigo! No es que haya algo, entre nosotras. ¿Pero qué te hace pensar, que andaría con alguien como tú? –Espete, yo arqueando una ceja.-

Ella, sonrió cruelmente. La Rawenclaw y Draco rieron a carcajadas mirándole y yo sonreí. Pero ella, saco de su bolsillo algo que yo reconocí enseguida: Mi diario íntimo y me puse pálida como un fantasma aunque para todos los demás era un simple libro. Y a todo esto, Syb. (_Como le decía cariñosamente yo, a mi profesora de encantamientos no llegaba_) genial.

Me pregunte, si no estaría en uno de los cacharros que guardaba la entrada. Pero, descarte la idea inmediatamente.

Anabelle-: ¡Dámelo, Nott! –ordene.-

Extendiendo mi mano hacia ella, mientras buscaba una página en especial y me mostró una sonrisa burlona que sobre-exageró demasiado. Draco, y Lian callaron y Draco se levantó de su asiento y cruzo los brazos frente a mí. Ignorando, por completo a Lian.

Draco-: Hazle caso, Nott. –Murmuro.- o lograras que toda la casa Slytherin te ignore, de por vida. –murmuro.-

Pestañee.

Nott-: ¿Por qué, habría de hacerlo si aquí hay una anotación muy interesante? ¿Sabías que Anabelle le saca fotografías a escondidas, a Severus; Draco? Creo, que tienes un rival. –se, mofo.-

Draco-: ¿¡Es que no tienes, celebro!? –le, insulto.-

Y todos rieron, cuando dijo esto. Nott, era de la clase de chica que no le caía bien a nadie. Le encantaba presumir de una popularidad que no tenía y siempre estaba criticando a todo el mundo. Además, le gustaba mentir para hacerse la interesante y cambiaba de amistad en la casa según le convenía. Pero, ya le quedaban muy pocas personas en su lista de favoritos al parecer y muy pocos Slytherin la tenían en la suya para variar.

Nott-: Querido, Diario… -acentuó, esta.- Hoy, Severus me enseño las propiedades del encantamiento imperio. La verdad, es que me ha salido muy bien pero aunque me fascinan las artes oscuras no me gustaría tener que utilizarlo. Por otra parte, me encanto verle y no solo eso. ¿Es que solo yo note, que llevaba el cabello hacia atrás? ¿Y que la nueva capa que tenia, le sentaba mejor? De todas, formas lo que en realidad quiero decir es que estoy tan enamorada de el… -iba, diciendo.-

Rabia, apuntado la varita hacia ella harta.

Anabelle-: ¡imperio! –grite.-

La joven, cerro el diario y se empezó a golpear a si misma con él en la frente. Todos, menos Gryfflindor reían por lo que estaba obligándola a hacer y en eso llego Trelaweny y se percató de que algo raro estaba pasando y detuve la maldición. Los demás, lloraban prácticamente de la risa en Slytherin y yo me sentí extrañamente mareada. El rostro, de Mi Señor se apareció por un momento en mi mente: y con eso, su carcajada cruel sobrecogedora…

-: _¿Es eso suficiente, para ella Anabelle? –Decía, su voz en mi cabeza.- ¿¡Porque, no le matas!?_ –sugirió.-

Caí, hacia atrás tropezándome cuando volví a ver bien y me levante rápidamente. La profesora, estaba escuchando las mentiras de Nott y ella hacia como si estuviera llorando. Le decía, que quería devolverme el diario que había perdido y que sin saber que era un secreto lo empezó a leer y la profesora, se lo quito de la mano y me lo entrego. Mientras, lo tomaba. Completamente, ignorante de mi estado y lo agradecí. Pero, Draco y Lian me miraban preocupados.

Anabelle-: está mintiendo, profesora. Ella, lo cogió de mis cosas sin permiso. –dije, secamente yo.-

Draco-: Y leyó un párrafo, del que se burló hace unos momentos. ¿Qué tiene de malo, que Anabelle este enamorada de Severus? –exclamo, el.- Al menos, tiene buen gusto y es alguien que si se va a interesar en ella. –Murmuro, guiñándome un ojo.- no, como tú. –dijo, volviendo a sentarse.-

Pero, no termino allí. Todos se enteraron en el colegio, por culpa de la nueva canción de Peeves de que estaba enamorada de mi propio padre y me convertí en el motivo de burla. Sentía, que todas las casas excepto Slytherin estaban en mi contra y maldecía al sombrero seleccionador por haberla puesto en Slytherin en lugar de en Hupplepuff y los demás estaban de acuerdo conmigo en que era la vergüenza de la casa por hablarle de buen grado a las demás. ¿¡Que clase, de estudiante era!?

…

Por otra parte, mientras Severus Snape se paseaba por las mesas del gran comedor para vigilar a sus alumnos; comprendía cada vez menos porque le preguntaban a gritos: _¿Cómo, estaba su relación con Anabelle?_ Y se enfadaba tanto que le quitaba cuarenta puntos a cada uno. Gracias a esto, los demás estudiantes decidieron dejar la "**Pequeña bromita**" y volver a la normalidad.

…

Segundos después, ya le estaba dando clases extra de_ Defensa Contra Las Artes Oscuras_ y conversaron mucho sobre que especie de encantamiento quería aprender ese día y ella le pidió que le enseñara uno que hiciera que nadie pudiera tocar sus cosas. Pero, no le explico la razón. Simplemente, le dijo que le daban curiosidad ya que sabía que Bellatrix tenía uno en su bóveda y le habia aconsejado saberse uno por las dudas. (_Cosa que de todas formas, era cierta. De ahí, había sacado la idea_)

Severus-: Se pronuncia, EienIncantatem. –explico, el.- causa heridas serias, a todo quien intente tocar tus cosas. –Murmuro.- pero el efecto que cause sobre dicha persona puede ser inventado por uno mismo. Siempre y cuando, se lo pronuncie como EyennIncantatem. –Murmuro.- recuerdo, haberlo usado contra James cuando… -empezó, a decir y callo al darse cuenta de lo que estaba sugiriendo.- no, importa. Solo, quiero que tengas en cuenta; Anabelle… que pronunciar mal un hechizo, es muy peligroso. Una vocal mal pronunciada, y puede causar consecuencias terribles a quien se lo haga uno, o a uno mismo. –explico, mientras Anabelle anotaba la pronunciación correcta.-

Estuvieron practicándolo en diferentes objetos. Pero, había un giro con la varita que a Anabelle no le salía de los mismos grados que el encantamiento requería y empezó a ponerse nerviosa hasta el punto en que pensó en rendirse.

Severus, suspiro pesadamente.

Severus-: no, Anabelle… -exclamo, y su voz resonó en toda la habitación.-

Severus, tomo su muñeca derecha con delicadeza y su mano izquierda en silencio y la joven sonrojándose se dejó caer sobre él. El, tenía una idea de para que quería utilizar ese hechizo y a él no le importaría en absoluto si era con esa persona.

Severus-: Es, esta forma… -explico.-

Moviendo, su mano en una especie de media-luna y la joven asintió. Como pudo, luego de que le ayudara una vez más lo repitió ella sola. (_Aunque aún, seguía tomando su mano_) y la joven pensando **en cuanto detestaba a Nott** pensó en que cosa le dejaría en mayor ridículo e invento un hechizo: Si pronunciaba** Eyenincantem** entonces lo que se aparecería, sería lo que más ridiculizara a la persona que lo toque.

Anabelle-: Eyenincantem. –Exclamo, para sorpresa de Severus.-

Cambiando una sola silaba, le había inventado un hechizo a su hechizo y esto le hizo sonreírse sin poder evitarlo. Claramente, le había estado enseñando bien. Se dijo, el. Y volvió a ponerse serio, cuando Anabelle le miro y miro confundida la silla a la que le había lanzado dicho hechizo. La misma, parecía a simple vista lo que parecía: una simple, e inocente silla.

Severus-: Adelante, tócala. –ordeno.-

Anabelle, se acercó a la silla, y toco su respaldo con su dedo índice. Sorprendida, se sobresaltó y vio que muchos corazones sonrientes salían desde la misma y rebotaban en el piso hasta acumularse alrededor de la misma y Severus se quedó tan inmóvil que le sorprendió a Anabelle; que los corazones no se asustaran, y salieran corriendo.

Lo peor no era eso: Se acumularon hasta cubrir la mitad de la silla y cuando rebotaban contra el piso hacían un sonidito insólito como icono de ordenador Muggle (_Pensó, Anabelle_) y segundos después, suspiro pesadamente cuando escucho que al rebotar estos repetían una y otra vez: _¡Te Amo, Severus; wii!_ Y la joven roja como un tomate, no sabía qué hacer. Pero, no era la única que se habia sonrojado. Sería más divertido, hacérselo a Nott y se dijo que pedirle que le enseñara eso no habia sido para nada una buena idea.

Severus, ladeo la mandíbula inferior y harto de ellos toco la silla empujándola. Para mi sorpresa, los corazones sacaron cara larga y se transformaron en muchas flores que se abrían y se cerraban burlonamente… Una flor, de** Taboo**.

Anabelle, no supo que decir o que reaccionar. Ella, en su porta-lapices en la mesita de luz que se encontraba contra su cama en el dormitorio de las chicas siempre se encontraba una Flor de Taboo allí que secaba y guardaba en las páginas de sus libros para que se contagiaran su aroma y nunca había sabido quien las enviaba. Porque, no venía con nota ni con nada. Solo, acompañada de un atado de dulces que eran de distinto sabor cada mañana y Severus y Anabelle las observaron en silencio.

Severus-: Olvide, el contra hechizo. –se, quejo.-

Palidecí.

Anabelle-: ¿¡Que!? –exclamo, enfadada.-

Severus-: ¡Que lo olvide, Anabelle! ¡Tú has cambiado el encantamiento, y ahora solo recuerdo disolved! –exclamo, el.- ¡ahora, lo más probable es que llenen completamente mi despacho! –le, explico.-

Las flores, ya les llegaban hasta los pies y Severus parecía alterado. No era culpa, de su hija. El no debió haber tocado esa estúpida silla, y delatarse a sí mismo pero fue que las risitas de los corazones cuando decían esa frase era algo que no podía soportar. (_Nunca, porque la idea de que su hija le amara le hubiera desagradado_)

Anabelle tropezó, y volvió a tocar la silla. Las flores, se transformaron en corazones y cuando Severus la roseo sin querer corazones y Taboo's invadieron el despacho del profesor de Pociones.

Severus-: ¡Tenemos que hacer algo ya, Anabelle! ¿¡Donde diablos esta Dumbledore, cuando uno lo necesita… -mascullo.-

Anabelle-: Espera, ¡juro que estoy pensando… -exclamo, y gimió.-

Al escuchar un chillido, de puerta.

Alguien, abrió la puerta y Nott fue arrastrada hasta el pasillo así como muchos alumnos por una lluvia de objetos que cuando nadie toco la silla por cinco minutos, dejaron de reír, y de decir _Te Amo, Severus; Wii!_ y se desvanecieron en una nube dorada de brillos.

Padre e hija, suspiraron a la vez y se sonrieron el uno al otro mientras los demás reían. Pero, estaban demasiado concentrados mirándose entre si como para reparar en ello y al notar que Draco se acercaba a ellos miraron hacia el piso a la vez y a la vez, metieron sus manos en los bolsillos de su respectivas túnicas.

Draco-: ¿¡en donde diablos, estab… -iba, diciendo.-

Pero cuando Severus, noto que tenía otra de sus flores en el bolsillo la miro unos instantes. E ignorando, a un preocupado Draco Malfoy se acercó con ella en la mano a su hija y la coloco detrás de su oreja de tal manera que quedó suspendida sobre su cabello. Antes, de darse media vuelta y alejarse por el corredor hasta que su capa acompaño el movimiento que hizo cuando doblo a la izquierda y se perdió de vista.

Anabelle, moriría si no se calmaba. Se encontraba completamente sonrojada y atontada y ya no le interesaba ponerle el encantamiento a Nott. Salió corriendo, sin dar explicación a Draco y este volvió junto a Lian que le esperaba del otro lado del corredor y Anabelle corrió al baño de los prefectos.

…

Eso fue hasta que la joven entro en el baño donde estaba lavándose el rostro pálida como un fantasma ahora. Y Se volteo tan aprisa que casi se mareo. Le miro, envenenadamente por unos instantes y dos de sus compañeras se aparecieron a ambos costados de ella.

Anabelle-: ¿Qué diablos, quieren? –me, queje yo.-

Ellas, suspiraron pesadamente.

Nott, se sonrió.

Nott-: Los Sangre, Sucia no pueden estar en Slytherin. –Dijo ella, apuntando su varita hacia mí.-

Y yo, solté tal carcajada que a las tres se les heló la sangre.

Nott-: ¿Verdad, Zelia? –pregunto a una Gryfflindor que sonreía a su lado y yo le sonreí.-

Anabelle-: Eso, solo demuestra que no eres para nada una Slytherin hecha y derecha mí queridísima Nott… -ironice, arrastrando cruelmente las palabras.- que estés al dado, de una Gryfflindor… -exclamo, esta.- ¡que, vergüenza me das! –exclame.-

Zelia-: Pero tu madre, es una Muggle. –murmuro.-

Les mire, enfadada.

Anabelle-: La única persona, y que os quede bien claro… a quien consideró mi padre, es a Severus. –Exclame, yo.- Si ser un Sangre Pura es ser alguien tan patético como tú de inteligencia _cemi-humana_ entonces, paso. –me, mofe.-

Forzando una de esas sonrisas torcidas, que Draco solía dedicarme cada tanto y esto le enfureció aún más.

Anabelle-: No voy a perder por eso mí tiempo, lanzándote un encantamiento. No, lo mereces. –exclame.-

Ella, hizo algo que no me esperaba: Su compañera de Rawenclaw le tendió su túnica y ella se quitó la suya pasándosela. La rubia de ojos claros, me sonrió burlonamente: La misma, que me había dicho que le dijera a Severus que le aprobara en pociones meces atrás amenazándome antes de que Draco me salvara. Pero, en esta ocasión no había ningún Draco Malfoy cerca y yo no iba a caer tan bajo como para lanzarle un encantamiento a "esa". A quien odiaba tanto, que le llamaba así.

Pestañee.

Un encantamiento, sin pronunciar y ella me había colocado la túnica de su amiga de Rawenclaw y yo le mire envenenadamente (_Agradeciendo, llevar la varita en los bolsillos de mi pollera_) y le mire envenenadamente cuando en un gesto burlón se puso mi túnica donde claramente en letras doradas decía Anabelle Malfoy bajo el escudo.

Anabelle-: Devuélvela… -dije, secamente.-

Y me quite su túnica como si fuera un trapo. Fui mucho, más mala. Por más, que con un encantamiento dibujo el escudo de Rawenclaw y me quite el buzo. Arrojándolo, a los lavabos y le arroje su túnica por el inodoro. Soltándola en el, como si esta fuera un trapo y ella tiño mi camisa de azul. Yo, me quede helada. Pero me la quite y sin embargo les permití ver cuán delgada era mi figura bajo una musculosa que mostraba mi ombligo sobre los pantalones y la chica hecho a correr fuera del baño mientras las jóvenes reían patéticamente… Dejándome allí, completamente sola y cemi-desnuda.

Potter, Granger y Weasley le vieron con la pelirroja abrazar a Draco desde atrás y el no necesito voltearse para saber que no era Anabelle. Ella, jamás se lanzaría a el de esa forma. Ella, no era una lanzada como Nott y no tendría el cabello marrón tan horrendamente peinado. Sus manos, no eran bronceadas y deshizo el abrazo.

Nott-: humm… -pregunto, poniéndose su dedo inferior en el labio.- ¿Es que no, te gusta? –exclamo, ella.-

Draco-: ¿¡Que has hecho, con Anabelle? –grito lo suficientemente fuerte, como para que Severus le escuchara desde el aula donde sus alumnos ya salían.-

Y levanto la mirada desde donde los estudiantes estaban saliendo de su clase y Severus se acercó a Draco mirando envenenadamente a Nott con la túnica de Anabelle.

Severus-: ¿Se puede saber que sucede, Señ ? ¿Y que hace, con la túnica de mi hija? –Quiso saber, cruzando sus brazos.-

Nott-: ¿Su, hija? –Se interrogo, esta.- ¿Entonces, porque aquí dice claramente Anabelle Malfoy? –espeto, esta.-

Severus se puso tan tenso, que parecía que en cualquier momento iba a golpearle y entonces Potter le miro confundido.

Severus-: Eso, no le incumbe, ¿O, si?-exclamo.-

Hecho, a correr y le siguieron. Potter, Granger, y Weasley se miraron por un momento e hicieron lo mismo y Draco se encontró con la escena que vio:

Camino unos pasos con gracia, por el baño de los prefectos y piso unos cuantos charcos. Vio, una túnica de Rawenclaw que intentaba tragarse un inodoro al que alguien había encantado y rió sin querer. Pero, ni rastro de Anabelle y luego encontró una camisa azul tirada en el piso que reconoció como una vieja de Nancy que esta le había regalado para usar especialmente en su uniforme.

Draco, le encontró oculta bajo los lavabos y se abrazaba a si misma de tal manera para cubrirse que parecía una mancha de negros cabellos en la oscuridad donde le encontró temblando de frió y tosiendo. Era, invierno y a la joven le acababa de agarrar un ataque de toces y Nott le miro enfadada luciendo su túnica como si fuera un asco y ella extrañamente no pudo evitar sentirlo así.

Draco-: ¿¡Que, diablos… -fue todo, cuanto pudo decir al ver a su hermana del alma así.-

Y dio tal cachetada a Nott que le dio vuelta el rostro.

Severus-: Draco… -empezó, a decir.-

Pero, cuando vio lo mismo que él, ignoro por completo a Nott y mientras se acercaba a su hija para su vergüenza, y le vio así se quitó su capa de andar y la dejo caer sobre sus hombros. Pero, la joven seguía completamente inmóvil y aparentemente no tenía planeado moverse.

Severus-: Anabelle… -empezó a decir.-

Ella, temblando de frió rió cruelmente.

Anabelle-: No voy a usar, esa cosa… -consiguió, decir.- ¡no, señor! ¡No, lo haré! –exclamo.-

Severus-: Tienes, razón. –dijo, el.- por favor, levántate. –pidió, amablemente.-

Y tanto, que Potter se asustó cuando Anabelle lo hizo y se cubrió con su capa mientras su padre le rodeaba los hombros con su mano derecha y la joven consiguió dejar de temblar un poco.

Severus-: Nott, regrésale a Anabelle su túnica. –ordeno.-

La joven, miro envenenadamente a Anabelle y se la tendió a su profesor de Pociones. Pero Anabelle, la aparto de ella cuando Severus quiso devolvérsela.

Anabelle-: ¡Ahora, no la quiero! –Exclamo.- ¡Ahora que la ha tocado, la ha vuelto impura! –Murmuro.- ¡Y por su culpa, Lucius me matara! –se, quejo.-

La túnica, le había costado al Señor Malfoy 5.000 galeones por su capricho de que su familia no tenía derecho a usar una túnica de segunda mano y para Anabelle había sido glorioso que El Señor Malfoy haya tenido que hacer a mala gana ese sacrificio por ella (_Además, del sacrificio que había costado bordar su nombre en letras doradas_) y a Anabelle le había encantado re fregársela en cara silenciosamente cada vez que pasaba junto a él. Pero, ahora… ahora, ya no la quería. No la quería, por el simple hecho de que la había tocado ella.

Severus, le miro extrañado. No esperaba, ver esa reacción en ella y cuando vio a Potter esperando quien sabe se acordó de la "**pequeña bromita**" que le había hecho James, para avergonzarle frente a Lilly años atrás y recordó que solo se había avergonzado a sí mismo. Exactamente, como Nott acababa de hacer. Y esto, hizo que Severus entendiera que su hija se sentía igual que ese día donde no se atrevió a salir de su dormitorio y palideció completamente.

Potter-: Eso, ha sido demasiado Nott. –exclamo, el.-

Anabelle-: ¿¡Y tú que te atreves, a decir algo _Cara-Cortada_!? –Grito, su hija diciendo algo por fin.-

Granger-: ¿¡Que no vez, que te está defendiendo!? –exclamo, esta.-

Severus-: ¡Silencio! –grito, enfadado.-

Todos, callaron completamente.

Severus-: Nott… -dijo, secamente.- felicidades, acabas de hacer que tu casa pierda cincuenta puntos. –exclamo, el.- De seguro, que tus padres estarán cuando se enteren; muy orgullosos. –tercio, cruelmente el.- y Gryfflindor acaba de perder 20 puntos, por meterse donde nadie le llama. –Agrego.- Y tanto usted, como el Señor Potter están castigados. –Anuncio, Snape.-

Como si tomarse el lujo de quitarle puntos a Gryfflindor también, le hiciera sentirse mejor y esto a Anabelle le hizo sonreírse pese a su patético estado. Mientras, seguía temblando abrazada a la capa de Severus como si de ella dependiera su vida.

-: ¿¡Que!? –Exclamaron Potter, y Nott a la vez.-

Potter-: ¿¡Y yo, porque!? –Se quejó, este.-

Severus-: Ya le dije, Señor; Potter. Por meterse, donde nadie le llama. Igual, que su padre. –exclamo, el.-

Y Anabelle sonrió de tal manera que dejo mudos a la Comadreja y al Pobretón y Lian se acercó a ellos.

Lian-: ¡Diablos, Anabelle! –Exclamo, esta.- deja que te preste, algo de ropa. –dijo, echándose a correr arriba.-

Por la presencia de Snape en el baño de los Prefectos, ninguno de los muchachos se atrevió a comentar que aceptaba su ropa pero no la de Nott por el bien de los puntos de su casa y esta regreso sin embargo con un buzo verde Slytherin que le tendió a Anabelle y que le quedo tres veces más grande de lo que ella era. Pero, pese a esto sonrió a su amiga ya que sabía que la ropa de su familia le sentaba cien veces mejor que la ropa de esa "_Hupplepuff_" y no pudo evitar sonreírse.

Anabelle-: Gracias… -exclamo, ella en silabeaste voz de reptil.-

Y Aun con la capa de Severus sobre los hombros padre e hija abandonaron el lugar y la escena de ver como su capa se mecía con la suave brisa tras Anabelle mientras él le acompañaba a su Sala Común les pareció extraña a todos menos a Lian y a Draco que se sonreían ante la misma. Pensando, que la joven pese a todo se debía de sentir muy feliz allí y esto hizo que se dieran cuenta de que se había ganado unos cuantos puntos en su batalla con Nott al darse cuenta de que le había refregado el hecho de que Severus siempre le preferiría a ella en cara también.

...

_-Buenoo, y aquí la breve reseña del relato de hoy como siempre:_

_-Not tomo algo muy preciado para Anabelle que nadie debería haber leído ni escuchado jamas salvo ella y se dio el lujo de practicar el encantamiento imperio con ella pese a que en un principio aclaro perfectamente que no quería utilizarlo si podía evitarlo. Pero la situación lo ameritaba y para no ponerse en vergüenza frente a esa "Hupplepuff" le hizo un encantamiento que le avergonzó frente a todos y que hizo que Draco se divirtiera un rato y que por eso escojiera defenderse a ella. Mientras que la pobre, tenia que bancarse las miraditas de todos._

_-Severus le ha enseñado un encantamiento que queria usar contra Nott pero que termino diciéndole algo sobre el y logro que la muchacha se sonrojara de nuevo y que el profesor palideciera por haberse delatado a si mismo. ¿Seria por lo que se quedo pensando en el otro relato, que no le importo? si saben a que me refiero anímense a dejar un rev. con eso ;)_

_-Nott ha tenido su encuentro profundo con Anabelle y las chicas tubieron su encuentro en el baño(?) Suena mas raro escribiéndolo asi xd jajajajajaj._

_-De todas formas ha salido feliz porque Lian le ha prestado ropa y porque Severus le ha dejado su capa en la cara de lian a Anabelle. ¿Que piensan de ella? yo sinceramente no la soporto xd pero es necesaria para la historia ya que gracias a ella suceden ciertas cosas que llevan a otras que les gustaran mucho creo yo._

_-Y por ultimo: Aclarar que el personaje de Lian no es mio. Es un personaje que invento mi onee de Rawy Effy y como nuestros fan ficks coinciden me tome el lujo de usarlo con su permiso en el mio tambien ;) ya que es muy importante para el suyo y para el mio y los dos tratan de la diadema de la Señora Rawy._

Cariños **&** Saludos!

y mil gracias a todos, y a todas ;) (_Especialmente a los miembros del Roll. Los quiero mucho a todos! menos a Posser, san_)

**-LA-ETERNA-ENEMIGA-DE-LOS-ACENTOS-**

-Y no olviden dar **Go!**- Para Soñar con quien queráis de **HP** en el siguiente relato. (Para no agotar tanto, a mi querido Draco) jajajaj Saludos ;)

**GRACIAS! & MIL GRACIAS! :3**

**LOS QUIERO MUCHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! ;)**

**-ANABELLE-SNAPE-**

PD: próxima semana, nuevo relato :3

**.FIN.**


	6. Capitulo 06: Dolor

Buenooo, aquí contestare sus guapos mensajitos antes de dejarles el siguiente relato :3 antes  
>les digo que mil gracias a todos los que me desearon suerte en la prueba :'D me saque un<br>seis! ahora, hay que seguir levantando todo lo que se pueda que es el ultimo año y a ver si  
>después de dar las materias puedo por fin empezar el curso de letras :) Cariños, y saludos!<p>

**-Malfoy:** Mil gracias, por tu suerte! se nota que te ayudo? adoro que te tomes la  
>molestia de leerme y de reírte conmigo un rato por aquí. Me alegra mucho, de que también<br>te haya ido bien. Espero, que les hayamos demostrado a Los Sangre Sucia de nuestros  
>compañeros de curso que somos mas de lo que aparentamos? jajajaj te quiero mucho<br>hermanito. :3

**-Tonks-Chicle27:** Tienes toda la razón! no entiendo de que sirven cosas como Química,  
>Física, y Matemáticas en la vida. ¿No les parece, que nuestra vida estaría mejor sin<br>ellas? soy excelente en Pociones pero lisimaquia en Pociones muggles porque sin el  
>profe me aburro!? y si, la verdad es que la mitad de las materias que nos dan no<br>sirven pero que se le va a hacer? piénsalo así; es un esfuerzo mas, y después,  
>¡vacaciones! cariños, y saludos te deseo mucha suerte a ti también en tu examen. :3<p>

**-Lilly-Potter:** Gracias por decir que es un excelente relato :3 espero que ande super  
>bien y que se conecte pronto! tengo mucho, que contarle! cariños y saludos y<br>gracias por desearme suerte :3 ya vez, que me sirvió de mucho ;)

**-Pansy-Parkinson:** Me encanto la idea de que Nott tuviera una hermana que fuera  
>lo contrario a el? gracias por decir que le ha gustado :3 y ya veo que a todos en<br>general esa Nott les cae muy mal jajajajaj xd (_Así, que se alegra para sus adentros?_)  
>Cariños, y saludos. Se la quiere :3 y muchas gracias por desearme suerte ;) y<br>si, es feo estar sin actualizar por los exámenes pero ya ves que mereció la  
>pena :'( aunque fue muy triste...<p>

**-Gladyys55: **Tienes razón. Lo mejor es ignorar a esa clase de gente pero lo que me  
>molesta es que siga existiendo. De todas formas, que se le va a hacer? jajajajajaj<br>soné muy Riddle? bueno, es que de eso se trata el fick! de sonar muy Riddle xd  
>cariños, y saludos ;) y muchísimas gracias por la suerte que ya ves que me ha<br>servido de mucho :3

**-Lizzy: **Tienes razón y me alegra que te haya gustado el _lemmon_ que te mande xd  
>vere cuando lo pongo y esperare un poco mas siguiendo tu consejo si dices que<br>es muy pronto. Gracias, por ayudarme a mejorar y por la suerte! ¿Ven que  
>se puede decir las criticas bien? (<em>Y con lo del lemmon, ya estáis advertidos<em>  
><em>jajajaj<em>) asi que, no se detengan? Le deseo, una bella tarde :3

**-Severus-Snape: **Gracias por explicarme lo que no entendía! me saque un seis  
>y ahora ya no podrá decepcionarse de mi, le quiero mucho profe! :'D espero<br>que también le guste el siguiente relato y le mando un abrazo enorme lleno de  
>flores de <strong>Taboo :3<strong> xd y bueno, si se preocupa por mi todo el tiempo como dice  
>Anabelle se pone feliz? jajajaj Se le quiere xd<p>

**-BlackChicle7:** Gracias linda xd pronto tendré mas tiempo cariños y te cuento que  
>he estado leyendo su fick y me ha gustado mucho. Así que dame un par de días<br>mas y le dejo los Rews. Kisses, y adiós :3

**-Mavel-Gry:**Ya que me preguntas, si. ¡Adoro el Señor de Los Anillos! (**Y especialmente**  
><strong>a Legolas<strong>) **asi que, ojo con mi novio(?)** jajajajaj xd no, mentira. Pero puede que haga  
>una fan fick alterna de ellos. No se si la subiré en esta cuenta aun o no. Pero eso en el<br>verano cuando tenga mas tiempo aunque tengo algunos capítulos ya hechos quiero  
>primero terminar de subir este fick. (<em>Ademas de tener tiempo para correjirlo porque los<em>  
><em>ficks del Señor de Los Anillos son muy complicados<em>) creeme. Y en fin, le deseo  
>un excelente día y gracias por la suerte y por su interés en mi vida personal cielo xd<br>cariños, y saludos :)

**-MarcusSlytherin:** Bienvenido, cielo. Gracias a ti, por decir que mi historia es hermosa :'D  
>me llena mucho xd espero que te guste el siguiente relato y que tengas mucha suerte :3<p>

**-LillyRouge6:** Gracias linda, saludos y también suerte en tus exámenes!

**-Dramyy55:** A ti también, cielo! bienvenida xd y le deseo mucha suerte en sus exámenes  
>también :3 espero que el siguiente relato también le guste.<p>

**-SiriusBlack:** Gracias cielo, saludos. :3 se lo quiere?

**-TuAngel:** Besos y mucha suerte :3

-Y ahora si pasamos a otro de mis hermosos relatos que se llama: **Dolor**.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**06: Dolor…**

."_Tócame, hiéreme. Hasta donde más puedas hacerlo mientras sigas amándome. Sigue ocupando todos, mis pensamientos. Porque mis pensamientos, son tan tuyos como mis latidos dedicados a vos_…"- *Yo*

**-Recomendación Musical: 3 Doors Down Behind those eyes (Sub.****Español)**

-_Detrás de esos ojos tu mientes, detrás de esos ojos te escondes. Hay algo incluso,_  
><em>en la manera en que sonríes. Detrás de esos ojos, mientes. Detrás de esos ojos,<em>  
><em>te escondes<em>. -

…

Sábado. Generalmente, un Sábado por la tarde Anabelle estaría muy alegre corriendo por los pasillos en busca de un punto desde donde tuviera una buena vista de _su profesor de pociones_, en el cual sentarse junto a sus amigos y esto le hizo sentirse peor. Ya que de la vergüenza pasada el día anterior, no quería ni correr el dosel de las cortinas de la cama para que todos le vieran patéticamente allí.

Pansy-: Anabelle… por favor, baja. Todos, están muy preocupados. –decía esta ya bien vestida, y hablando con las cortinas.- si no quieres usar tu túnica, te prestare que usar. Pero por favor, baja. –pidió, amablemente ella.-

Torne mi expresión seria y me mordí el labio inferior. Unas lágrimas silenciosas resbalaron por mis mejillas. No quería levantarme, para ver la cara de triunfo de Nott y sabía que ese día solo necesitaba estar sola aunque apenas me soportara a mí misma. Me había avergonzado. Avergonzado frente a Draco y frente a Severus…

No quería ni ver sus caras, de decepción y menos de acusadora vergüenza. Suspire, pesadamente y puse los ojos en blanco.

Anabelle-: No iré, Pansy. –Exclame.- no, puedo. –murmure, yo.-

Y, palidecí.

Anabelle-: No tiene que ver con lo que sucedió, ayer. –Mentí, secamente.- es solo, que no me siento bien. Por favor, dejadme descansar hoy. –pedí.-

Ella, le sonrió a los cortinales de dosel. Sabia, que su amiga mentía pero no quiso insistir. Si necesitaba descansar, le dejaría hacerlo pero cuando se despertara le atosigaría con preguntas. En fin: esa era, Pansy Parkinson.

Pansy-: ¿Quieres, que te traiga algo? –pregunto, esta.-

Ella, suspiro pesadamente otra vez.

Anabelle-: No, Pansy. –Exclamo.- por favor, déjame sola. –añadió, ahora.-

Escucho pasos alejándose, y supo que se había ido y contuvo un gemido ahogado. Trague, saliva sin poder evitarlo y temblando palidecí por completo. Sintiéndome, extrañamente mareada. Quería, llorar. Gritar, romper todo lo que tuviera enfrente pero ni siquiera tenía energías para ello.

_Tú, No decides; Anabelle…_ -había, dicho Lucius.-

Y volver a evocar sus palabras en su cabeza le trajo miles de preguntas que le causaron más dolor en ella del que ya tenía y tembló levemente entre las sabanas duras de su cama en la gran sala de Slytherin. Sentía, rabia por dentro porque quería a Severus pero no sabía cómo tener lo que quería para ella sola y lo que le había dicho Nott unos días atrás aunque no quería admitirlo le había dejado pensando casi tanto como lo que Grangera le había dicho.

Quería hablar con Severus. Lo, necesitaba. Pero no sabía, como. Ese sentimiento de impotencia, le hizo sentir que era débil y que jamás podría saber la verdad de la razón por la cual el había decidido separarse de Lilly y a la vez sabía que le heriría mucho escucharle hablarle sobre ella. No estaba lista para ello, pero _no saber la verdad le hundía y le dolía cada vez más_.

Tampoco sabía, cuanto tiempo podía soportar a Lucius. Le hería, le torturaba hasta enloquecerla y después le reclamaba obediencia. Le decía, que le mirara a los ojos cuando le hablaba y que tuviera cuidado con el tono que utilizara al hacerlo. Le obligaba a respetarle, y obedecerle cuando él no hacía nada por ella y todo lo que sentía que era ella para él era una carga. Entonces, _¿Por qué diablos, había accedido a cuidarla?_ Porque si había algo que ahora sabia, era que la decisión no había sido solamente de Nancy y la idea de no saberlo le hundió aún más.

Severus…

Todo lo que necesitaba, era estar con él. Pero le costaba mucho hablar con él o iniciar una conversación con él por cómo era y sentía que no poder hacerlo les lastimaba a los dos y detestaba también aquello. Porque había algo, que desde hacía tiempo rondaba por su cabeza y le hacía sentirse pésimo. Fue en ese momento, que sin darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo tomo la caja que Su Señor le había pedido que cuidase de debajo de la cama y cuando la toco abrió los ojos sorprendida y la mirada le tembló dentro de ellos. Al sentir, que para estar bien tenía que abrirla y se sentó sobre la cama correctamente consiguiendo levantarse por fin, y la abrió encontrándose con una tiara preciosa. _La tiara, de Rawenclaw_. Pensó.

Palidecí.

Pero al tomarla entre mis manos, me sentí llena de vida y la coloque sobre mi cabeza. Algo, se selló en mi interior y todo sentimiento de dolor, tristeza, impotencia, o amargura desapareció dentro de mí y me levante como si viera el sol que molestaba al traspasar los vitrales del cuarto de las chicas por primera vez y me acerque a un espejo. Donde, contemple cuan hermosa me quedaba y sonreí sin poder evitarlo. Ya, no sentía dolor. Sentía, un vació en mi interior pero pensé que no me importaba mientras eso me hiciera fuerte y de hecho eso hacía y eso cuanto necesitaba en esos momentos era.

Severus-: Anabelle… -le llamo, desde la puerta del cuarto de las chicas.-

Que ese sábado por la tarde, se encontraba vació excepto por ella y Severus se sorprendió de encontrarle allí. Pensó, que su hija estaría buscándole por los pasillos para hablar con el sobre cualquier cosa menos de lo importante como siempre hacia y la sonrisa gélida que forzó su hija le sorprendió. Una, sonrisa amarga y rota.

Claro, estaba que solo Anabelle veía su tiara sobre la cabeza. Un encantamiento desilusionador se la ocultaba inteligentemente, a los demás mientras ella se sentía fuerte y potente.

Pestañee.

Anabelle-: ¡Ah, Severus… -exclame, con silabeante voz de reptil. En un tono idéntico al de Su Señor, que causo que su rostro se convirtiera en una máscara inexpresiva cuando le llame como le llamaba el.-

Anabelle-: Quiero, preguntarte algo. –exclamo, esta.-

Tan secamente, que Severus cruzo sus brazos y le miro en silencio. En un intento, de estudiare con la mirada pero su hija rehusó de ella y extrañamente ese gesto por su parte le hirió. Ya, que nunca solía hacerlo y generalmente acudía y respondía a ella entregándose a la misma por completo encantada. Empezó, a preocuparse.

Severus-: Adelante… -dijo, el.-

Anabelle, cruzo los brazos y alzo su ceja derecha mirándole fijamente.

Anabelle-: Severus… -murmuro.- necesito que me digas, ¿Por qué Lilly, te ha dejado? ¡Y no quiero, que me mientas! –Exclamo, volviendo a usar el tono de Su Señor.-

Y esto, hizo que Severus delatara su preocupación y palideciera completamente.

Severus-: Creí, que no te interesaba saberlo. –exclamó, el.- Pero si insistes, fue porque le llame sin querer _Sangre Sucia_ y ella no era tan fanática de las _artes oscuras_ como tú. –explico, el.-

Baje, la mirada…

Anabelle-: ¿Y yo soy una _Sangre-Sucia_ para ti como ella; verdad, Severus? –Exclame, acentuando las eses cuando enfatice su nombre.-

El, torno su expresión seria.

Severus-: No te hieras, así a ti misma. –Exclamo, como toda respuesta.-

Anabelle, retrocedió unos pasos y se sintió repentinamente llena. No necesitaba, saber con quién deseaba estar en esos momentos y lo que deseaba hacer y poder soltar esas cosas por fin en la cara de su padre aunque fuera solo porque tuviera una tiara en la cabeza le hizo sentirse repentinamente mejor.

Anabelle-: Entonces, si no soy una _Sangre-Sucia_ como ella… -empezó, a decir.- ¿¡Porque, nunca sonríes cuando estás conmigo aunque sea un poco!? –Grite, sin poder evitarlo.- ¿¡Y porque pareces ajeno a mi presencia, cada vez que estamos juntos!? Es como si estuviera contigo, pero tu estuvieras lejos de mí. ¡Estoy, cansada de eso, y no estoy dispuesta a soportarlo más! –Grito.-

Severus-: ¿Qué te sucede hoy a ti, Anabelle? –pregunto, el rehuyendo de sus preguntas.-

Pero, ella corrió pasando de èl; hacia la salida e ignoro las voces de sus amigos que le llamaban. Invitándole, a que se sentara con ellos. Se dirigió, hacia el despacho de Severus y cuando vio que él estaba detrás de ella le cerró la puerta de su propio despacho en el rostro y no se sintió ni un poco culpable de hacerlo golpeara tanto cuanto golpeara para que le abriera. Le, ignoraría.

Pestañee.

Severus-: ¿¡Anabelle, quieres decirme que diablos te pasa!? –gritaba, desesperado mientras golpeaba la puerta.-

Y cuando consiguió abrirla con un movimiento de varita, al recordarle a su bronca que podía hacer magia le encontró en la chimenea sosteniendo polvos flue que lanzo en la misma en el aire y fue hacia la derecha y aterrado se enteró de adonde iba:** a ver, a Su Señor**. ¿_Voluntariamente_? Por la dirección, que siguió el fuego…

¿¡Que se suponía, que le pasaba a su hija!?

Y Anabelle, cayo claramente en el cuartel general de **Su Señor**:** La Mansión Malfoy** y luego de un concierto de toces causadas por los polvos cayo de tal manera al piso que empujo un poco la silla donde Lucius se sentaba mientras conversaba con Su Señor con el pie y todos en la mesa rieron a carcajadas cuando esta se levantó confundida y mirando a su alrededor. Entendiendo, recién en ese momento lo que había hecho y lo que iba a hacer. Pero ya sin sentirse culpable por ello y lo agradecía.

Pero, Lord Voldemort para sorpresa de todos extendió su mano hacia ella. Y Lucius, vio como Anabelle la tomaba sin miedo ni rencor en su expresión cuando la tomo para ayudarse a levantarse y miro a Su Señor a los ojos cuando le sacudió el polvo del buzo verde de Lian que le quedaba tres veces más grande de lo que ya era pero que le sentaría mejor que un uniforme tocado por Nott y vio que pareciera que no quería soltar su mano y de hecho ninguno de los dos lo hacía. Como, si eso necesitara Anne para estar de humor.

Voldemort-: ¿Dónde, está tu túnica; Anabelle? –pregunto, el.-

Recordándose, que la joven debería tenerla puesta si volvía del castillo y la joven le explico como si solo él estuviera presente en la habitación la situación que había tenido con la otra Slytherin. Voldemort, soltó una carcajada macabra que sobresalto a todos, menos a Anabelle quien ante esta se sonrió cuando él vio algo en su cabeza que solo él podía mirar:_ La tiara, que le había ordenado que no usara_.

Voldemort-: ¡Oh, esa estúpida… -exclamo, arrastrando la palabra estúpida y dejo caer una mano sobre su hombro derecho y Anabelle le sonrió.- no te preocupes, Anabelle. –Murmuro.- no tendrás, que usar esa _impureza de túnica_. Me sorprende, que su hija no esté en _Hupplepuff_… -dijo, para vergüenza de sus padres presentes en la mesa.-

Y los demás, estallaron en una carcajada desdeñosa mientras fruncían el ceño frente a ellos y Bellatrix pensó que Anabelle le caía cada vez mejor. Que le hubiera encantado, tener una hija como ella y cuando le contó a Su Señor que encima había escondido su ropa por todo el castillo esta se levantó…

Bellatrix-: _My Lord_… -dijo, ella y este le miro.- en eso, puedo ayudar. Por su incompetencia… -dijo, mirando a los padres de la chica.- le prestare algo de ropa, que sea digna de ella. –dijo, luego mirando a Anabelle que le sonrió.-

Anabelle-: Gracias, Bella. –Dijo esta, mirándole con admiración.-

Y Bellatrix sonrió regodeándose de orgullo, del orgullo de poder ayudar **a la favorita de Su Señor**.

Voldemort, acompaño este pensamiento de Bella. Pensando, que si Dumbledore _tenía como favorito al estúpido incrédulo de Hary Potter el hecho de que Anabelle fuera la suya era un blanco más para él y sonrió_ de una forma tan sobrecogedora cuando se le ocurrió lo que iba a hacer que soltó una sonora carcajada que fue acompañada por la risa de varios de sus seguidores. Pero aunque ellos siguieron riendo, se puso serio de nuevo y les miro enfadado.

Voldemort-: ¡CÁLLENSE! –Exclamo, este sobre las risas.-

Todos, callaron.

Voldemort-: Bien, Anabelle. –Exclamo.- te obsequiare, mi propia túnica de Slytherin. –dijo el, sonriéndose una vez más mientras se acercaba a un viejo baúl.-

Donde tenía sus cosas, en el rincón de la sala de estar de la mansión Malfoy y la encontró. Estaba, como nueva. Como la última vez, que la había usado antes de dejar el colegio de magia y hechicería para buscar seguidores y ayudo a Anabelle a ponérsela bajo las miradas desdeñosas de todos y el rostro de enfado de los padres de Nott que tendrían mucho que echarle en cara tiempo después pero a la joven no le importo.

Apenas, podía creerse Anabelle que Su Señor le estuviera colocando el nudo de su capa y lo atase a su manera sobre el buzo que Lian le había dejado para ella luego de que Nott escondiera su ropa por todo el colegio y luego de que todos (_Excepto los padres de Nott, le aplaudieran_) y Bellatrix, especialmente sonoramente esta última se incorporó…

Anabelle-: ¡Gracias, Mi Señor… -exclamo, haciéndole una gran reverencia.-

Y los demás mortifagos, pensaron sin duda que claramente la chica merecía llevar el apellido Malfoy (_Ya que aún no sabían que esta era una Snape hecha y derecha en ese entonces_) y Bellatrix se acercó a ella. Dejando caer, una mano sobre su hombro derecho…

Bellatrix-: Anabelle, -sonrió, ampliamente a la joven cuando le miro.- deja, que te preste algunas cosas que usar. –exclamo, esta.- estoy segura de que eres de la misma talla que yo… -dijo, guiñando un ojo a una muy callada Nancy que se limitó a sonreírse y a mirar a su hija con preocupación.- así, no interrumpimos más a nuestro querido –dijo, enfatizando la palabra querido.- Señor, que debe seguir con su reunión. –Le dijo, amablemente a la joven.-

La joven asintió, y miro a Su Señor en ademan de disculpa y Bellatrix rodeo sus hombros y le guió escaleras arriba hacia el cuarto de Huéspedes donde Nancy le acababa de preparar su habitación.

Anabelle, sonrió al ver la habitación de Bellatrix. Una cama, con techo y cortinales completamente negra se encontraba contra la pared y al dado de la misma se encontraban dos mesitas de luz. Un cuadro, donde _Tom Riddle_ estaba de niño le sonreía ampliamente a la chica y asentía cada tanto y esta se sonrojo y desvió la mirada hacia un cuadro donde La Señora Black le miraba con orgullo (_Que conectaba, con el cuarto de la casa de Sirius y le servía para espiar a los miembros de la orden. Muy útil, si te llevabas bien con ella_)

Y una estantería llena de _alhajeros góticos_ entre velas encendidas donde había muchas fotografías donde reconoció una en la cual la mortifaga se encontraba con Severus y con Lucius de Joven mirando de costado a una Nancy que se metía en la foto a su lado y luego se sonreían una sesión repetida de veces.

Mientras la mortifaga se acercaba a su armario evanescente que también actuaba de placard saco una maleta llena de la ropa que tenia de cuando era joven y se la tendió a Anabelle mientras esta se miraba sorprendida al espejo.

Bellatrix-: ¿Cómo te esta yendo en tus clases, Anabelle? –ironizo, ella sonriendo.-

Y esta, le sonrió.

Anabelle-: Casi, bien. –Sonrió, la muchacha.-

Ella, le miro confundida.

Bellatrix-: ¿Casi? –exclamo, ella.-

Palidecí.

Anabelle-: Bella… -empezó, a contarle.- es solo, que… antes, podía memorizar cada palabra de lo que Severus decía y ahora cada vez me está costando más. –Explico, la joven.- es solo, eso. Estoy bajando mis notas en Pociones, y me preocupa mucho porque quiero dedicarme a ellas. –le, confeso.- y no quiero decepcionar a Mi Señor, teniendo un bajo promedio y menos a mi propio… -iba, a decir, padre pero se sonrió y cambio de idea.- Profesor, cuando él también es un Sangre Pura. –explico, ella.-

Y sonrió, ampliamente. Pensando, que si ella y su esposo hubieran tenido hijos que prestarle a Su Señor hubieran sido exactamente todo lo que Anabelle era en esos momentos y se dijo a si misma que le ayudaría por esta razón en todo lo que pudiera.

Bellatrix-: Te aconsejo, que le pidas a un chico que te guste que te explique. –Explico, ella.- es, lo que siempre funciona. –Dijo esta, guiñándole un ojo.-

Palidecí.

Anabelle-: lo, intentare… -dijo, nerviosamente.-

Pensando que Su Señor no tenía pocas cosas que hacer como para ponerse explicarle pociones y se sonrojo levemente de tan solo pensar en la idea de que eso pudiera suceder.

Anabelle, se contempló por un momento en el espejo con la túnica de Su Señor donde claramente decía en letras doradas bajo su escudo el nombre de Tom Riddle y se dijo a si misma que no lo cambiaría por nada del mundo pasara lo que pasara y que no se avergonzaría de refregárselo en la cara a San Potter (_como le decía, Draco_) y a Dumbledore en la cara y sonrió ampliamente.

Bellatrix-: Puedes quedarte, con todo lo que tengo en esta maleta si quieres. –exclamo, ella.-

Y segundos después, me encontré con que el elfo domestico se arrojaba a mis pies y me miraba con los ojos llorosos de emoción y sonreí de satisfacción sin poder evitarlo. Todos allí, eran amables y gentiles conmigo por el simple hecho de que quería ser una mortifaga como ellos. Casi, desearía no tener Runas Antiguas dentro de una hora para no volver a regresar jamás al castillo. –pensé.-

-: ¡Oh, Señorita Malfoy ! ¡Por fin Kreacher tiene el placer de conocerle y servirle! ¡Kreacher se sentirá muy orgulloso de poder llevar su noble equipaje a la sala del Señorita Malfoy ! –exclamo, la joven y se sonrió.-

Pestaño.

Sin decir más, el Elfo domestico tomo la maleta y se desapareció. Guardándola, bajo su cama y segundos después suspiro pesadamente y sonriendo escucho una risita proveniente del retrato de la Señora Black detrás de ella y Bellatrix le miro sorprendida y con cierta admiración.

-: ¡Por fin, una joven Malfoy me honra con su presencia en esta casa! –exclamo, la joven.- ¡La más, pura de todas! ¡La favorita, de .Señor Tenebroso! ¡Anabelle Malfoy… -exclamo, y la joven se volteó hacia ella sonriendo de oreja a oreja.- ¡Acércate, por favor querida! ¡Deseo, verte! –le, sonrió.-

La joven, se acercó a su "tía" y le sonrió como si no esperara otra cosa de ella y se quedó en silencio. El orgullo, de un Malfoy se hincho en ella de tal manera, que la chica no tuvo ninguna duda de que_ era una de ellos_ pese a que hubiera heredado los cabellos negros azabache de Nancy que estaban entremezclados con un contraste claro pero que en ella eran completamente azabaches, la figura de un Lestrange y los ojos de un .Riddle.

Anabelle-: Tía. –respondió, secamente esta.-

Y la Señora Black se hincho de orgullo porque al menos en una de las dos casas en donde se la obligaba a estar como retrato era completamente pura y frunció el ceño hacia la otra donde veía a un hombre vestido de negro a quien reconoció como Severus Snape sin ninguna duda dar vuelta enfadado la mesa rectangular de la orden y arrojarla contra la pared hasta que esta quedo contra la misma y una grieta se dibujó en ella. Luego, se volteó de tal manera hacia Anabelle que está casi se asustó. Pero, recupero su compostura enseguida.

-: Es un placer, conocerte. –Le, sonrió.- Ahora, ve cariño a clases que llegaras tarde. –

Y dichose esto, luego de pedirle unos dulces a Dobby como siempre hacia para tener con que entretenerse en su siguiente clase a mala gana bajo las escaleras y se encontró con que Su Señor cruzaba los brazos frente a la chimenea. Le observo, unos instantes en silencio. Completamente, inmóvil contemplando las llamas de la chimenea y se dijo a si misma que la idea de Bella era completamente estúpida y se acercó a él.

Anabelle-: Buenas noches, Mi Señor. –Se despidió, ella.-

Y el, se volteó mirándole en silencio por un momento como si quisiera estudiarle con la mirada y de hecho se miraron a los ojos un infinito segundo sin ápice de antipatía.

Voldemort-: Buenas noches, Anabelle… -dijo, este.-

Y la chica, se quedó tan sorprendida porque le abrazara cuando se acercó a ella para hacerlo que le devolvió algo tarde el abrazo a Su Señor y se lamentó que no pudiera quedarse allí para siempre durante el breve momento que su cabeza se reclino contra él y suspirando a mala gana casi le dolió tomar su mano cuando al entrar en la chimenea se desapareció y arrojo los polvos flue a la chimenea sin imaginarse lo que le esperaba al otro lado del corredor…

Pero estaba tan absorta y ocupada, en observar el rostro de Su Señor desaparecer entre las llamas hasta que fue impulsada por un vacío y una nube de chimeneas diferentes antes de ello que no reparo en aquel detalle y en que probablemente un muy enfadado Severus Snape le esperara del otro lado de la puerta que había cerrado de su despacho del Profesor de Pociones para usar la _red flue_.

...

-Buenoo, primero mil gracias a todos los que me dejaron Rews en el cap anterior ;) espero ke me dejen muchos en este también :3 y a partir de ahora esto se pone mas interesante. Espero, tener mas tiempo de actualizar esta semanita ;) -crucemos los dedos-

En este relato pasaron muchas cosas:

-Anabelle no pudo contenerse mas de la curiosidad y se puso la tiara.

-Después descubrió, que lo único que necesitaba para ser feliz era la compañía de Su Señor. ¿Sera, cierto?

-Su Señor, abrazo a Anabelle y le obsequio su vieja túnica de la casa y ridiculizo a los padres de Nott.

-Anabelle se entendió con Bellatrix y parece que se lleva bien con el retrato de la Señora Black.

-Hay un muy enfadado Severus Snape esperándole en el próximo relato.

_¿¡Que pasara, entre ellos!? _

_-_Lo sabremos, en el próximo relato! (Jueves, o ya la semana entrante) y no olviden darme go!- el jueves para volver a tener Sueños burbujeantes con nuestro querido Snape, con un Tom Riddle de joven o con Draco Malfoy ;)

¡Nos vemos, pronto! ¡Les deseo, una excelente semana!


	7. Capitulo 07: Regaños

-Hoy no hay preguntas mi gente hermosa :3 gracias por las felicidades que recibi por la buena corrección.  
>Espero mejorar pronto con los errores ;) pero ya ven que cada vez son menos. Gracias, por avisarme cada<br>vez que cometo alguno y por ayudarme a mejorar de buen grado. Y especialmente, gracias a los miembros  
>del Roll que me dejaron Reviews en el relato anterior de corazón:<p>

_**Malfoy(Bienvenido, guapo), Tonks-Chicle27, Lizzy (Bienvenida guapa), Severus-Snape(Gracias, cariño),**_  
><span><em><strong>Pansy-Parkinson, Vela-Nueva (Bienvenida, genia! me encanto socializar contigo), <strong>_  
><span><em><strong>MelissaGranger (Un gusto conocerle a usted tambien y muchisimas gracias), TuAngel,<strong>_  
><span><em><strong>ClaraSnape, (Gracias cielo, bienvenida a mi Morada!), Tu-Señor (No se preocupe, Mi Señor se que es<strong>_  
><span><em><strong>usted y bienvenido!)<strong>_

¡Ya llegamos a los 59 Reviews y apenas voy por el sexto capitulo! Se los agradezco mucho :'D Un  
>Severus Snape para todas no es suficiente para agradecérselos -.- los quiero y gracias por el buen relato<br>en honor a la cantidad de Revs os dejare relato doble esta semana. (_El Próximo, lo pondré el jueves_)  
>espero que me dejen muchos mensajitos y les deseo una excelente semanita. Ya, le veo mucho futuro<br>a esta parte del fick :3 los, quiero!

...

**07: Regaños.**

_-Tengo de ti, más de lo que puedo pedirte. Tengo para ti, más de lo que puedo darte. De momento, solo voy a Amarte y Admirarte.- (*Yo*)_

**(Recomendació : Kaya. .Español):**

"_-Besa mi cuello. Sin hacer ningún ruido. Colapsa… este mundo, brillante. Además, de un hermoso vacío derramándose… Aquí, no hay nada. Más que el aroma, del Taboo.-" (Kaya)_

…

Cuando caí, tosiendo contra la chimenea me dije a mi misma, que Mi Señor se habría arrepentido de obsequiarme su túnica si veía cuan sucia estaba. Pero mientras me incorporaba, quitándome el polvo de la misma me encontré para mi sorpresa con que no era un Enfadado Severus Snape quien me esperaba cruzando los brazos frente a mí. Si no, un enfadado Albus Dumbledore.

Dumbledore-: Se puede saber porque, Señorita Snape … ¿Ha faltado usted a sus clases de Artimancia y de Herbolaria? –pregunto, el.-

Palidecí.

Anabelle-: ¿Y qué le incumbe a usted, Director? –Exclame, yo.- ¿Tengo que ir a clases, hasta cuando no estoy de humor solo porque a usted se le ocurre? –dije, sin saber porque lo decía.-

Tal vez, simplemente porque hubiera interrumpido mis pensamientos.

El, me miro sorprendido cuando vio el nombre que se dibujaba en mi túnica de Slytherin y yo guarde las manos en los bolsillos de la misma. Luego, me estudio en silencio con la mirada pero yo rehuí de ella a diferencia del momento donde Mi Señor y yo nos miramos a los ojos. No por miedo a él, no. Por, el contrario. Si no, por miedo a que la sensación de su mirada sobre los míos, se desvaneciera en cuanto la mía desafiante se posara sobre los suyos y suspire pesadamente haciendo un esfuerzo sobrenatural por no echarle en cara que era porque me había estado abrazando con el innombrable y ahora ya no se me apetecía ir a estudiar.

Dumbledore-: Anabelle… -dijo, el en un tono calmado y despreocupado.- hace mucho tiempo, conocí a un joven que tomo decisiones equivocadas… -dijo arrastrando, la última palabra que pronuncio.- y debo pedirte, que no sigas su mismo camino. Al menos, en honor a la memoria de tu madre. –Exclamo.- ¿Cómo crees, que se sentirá tu padre cuando te vea lucir su túnica sin vergüenza alguna? –me, pregunto.-

Sentí, un dolor punzante en mi interior cuando dijo aquello sobre mi madre. Que se relacionó, con la ira.

Anabelle-: ¡Yo no soy hija, de una Asquerosa-Sangre-Sucia Profesor! –grite, entonces y mi voz resonó en todo el despacho de Severus.- Y además… -sus ojos, se tornaron húmedos y contuvo con un esfuerzo sobrenatural ciertas lagrimas.- ¿Por qué cree, que dije** Gryfflindor no**? –Murmure, riendo sobrecogedoramente.- Director. –finalice.-

El, me miro preocupado.

Dumbledore-: ¿Por qué piensas eso de tu madre, Anabelle? –me, pregunto.-

¿Por qué? Porque, así era.

Anabelle-: Porque, ¿No es lo que debo decir? –Exclame.- que soy hija, de la persona a quien más odio en el mundo y debo obedecerlo porque yo no puedo decidir. Que tengo una madre, que es fría conmigo porque esta persona se lo ordena. Que tengo que aguantarme, que Lucius me t… -empezó, a decir.-

Pero callo, al darse cuenta, de lo que le estaba confesando al director y se calló de inmediato. Le tembló, la mirada y salió corriendo. Abrió, la puerta del despacho del _Profesor de Pociones_ y la cerro dándole un portazo que sobresalto al Anciano Director y este se quedó pensativo. Sabía que algo, hacia decir todo eso a la joven pero no sabía qué y lo mejor sería descubrirlo pronto o la chica correría un peligro más grabe del que la valiente e inconsciente joven sufriría más grabe del que ya corría.

Pero no veía nada más que fuera en ella, salvo su comportamiento. Se dijo, el. Y entonces, decidió que lo mejor sería hablarlo con Severus antes de que la situación empeorara y se volviera más grave de lo que ya era…

…

Severus Snape, ya no tenía mesa en la que sentarse en la orden así que simplemente se dejó caer junto a un sofá en la chimenea y se cubrió el rostro con las manos con nerviosismo. Temblaba, de ira y agradecía estar solo. O eso, creía porque una risa detrás de él le dijo lo contrario y la reconoció como la risa de una de las personas a quienes más odiaba en el mundo: La de Sirius. Sirius, Black. ¿¡Qué diablos, hacia allí!? ¿¡Era que se había encargado de llevar a cabo la noble tarea, de verle sufrir para satisfacer a James en su muerte!?

Sirius-: ¡Eres patético, Snape! –Exclamo, entre risas.- Siempre he sabido que lo eras, pero ahora lo noto más. –exclamo.-

Severus-: ¡Cállate, Black! –Ordeno, este.-

Sirius, se sonrió.

Sirius-: Solo se, que estas desperdiciando una oportunidad que yo no tengo. –Exclamo.- ¿Tengo que recordarte, que Soy el padrino de tu hija tanto lo quieras como si no y que también me preocupa? Bueno, tú tienes la oportunidad de salvar a tu hija antes de que sea demasiado tarde. ¿¡Y entonces, que diablos haces aquí sentado lamentándote, se puede saber!? –Exclamo.- ¿No eras, quien decía que solo James podía quejarse de lo injusta y amargada que era la vida? –añadió.-

Black, sabía que había herido lo más profundo de su orgullo. Pero, Snape no se molestó ni en responderle, ni en echarle cara algo que le contradijera. Ni tampoco, en erguirse y dejar de temblar o dejar de cubrirse el rostro como si no quisiera que nadie viera su expresión en ese momento y cuando lo hizo Black se asustó. Nunca, había visto una expresión tan afligida en él y casi se desmayaba de un infarto. ¿Entonces, Anabelle era ahora su punto débil? Perfecto. Pobre, pobre, Severus; Snape. Y hasta en su mente, evoco las palabras en un tono burlón.

Severus-: ¿Tú tienes una hija, que ha perdido a su madre por el innombrable y que aun siendo conscientemente de ello ahora se le ha dado por decir que le ama? –exclamo, el.-

El rostro, de Sirius Black se convirtió en una máscara inexpresiva. Una máscara, de comprensión que inmediatamente se tornó seria para no descubrirse demasiado y repentinamente se dijo que por primera vez en su vida el profesor de Pociones se estaba preocupando por alguien que no era el mismo y que eso debía ser muy difícil para el teniendo en cuenta como era su forma de ser.

Sirius-: ¿Cómo, lo sabes? –exclamo.-

Severus, volvió la vista hacia el fuego de la chimenea.

Severus-: yo… -empezó, a decir.- sé que ha ido a verle voluntariamente. Sé que está enfadada, por algo que no puede hacer pero no sé qué es y también sé que me ha cerrado la puerta de mi propio despacho en la cara gritándome que su madre era una Sangre-Sucia y que no tenía derecho a decir que era su hija en cierta manera; antes de ir a visitarle. –ironizo.-

¿Por qué diablos, le estaba contando todo eso precisamente a un Black? Tal vez, simplemente no quería que Dumbledore se preocupara por ella como si fuera un animal a quien criaban en el matadero solamente porque tenía en su interior parte del alma de él que necesitaba para completar su misión y esta idea le producía un odio hacia la forma de ser del anciano director que no pudo ni describir.

Su hija, era más que eso. Era una persona, que podía sentir por sí misma y sabía que algo además de eso que no podía conversar con él le estaba haciendo pensar así. Quería, ayudarle. Pero no tenía ni idea, de qué diablos era y la idea de que todos esos pensamientos que nublaban su mente en ese momento no le permitieran ayudarle inmediatamente, le hacía odiarse a sí mismo.

Sirius-: ¿Y si descubres, que actúa así por voluntad propia Snape… -pregunto, solo por curiosidad.- que, le harás? –pregunto, este amargamente.-

Snape-: ¿Cómo, que le haré? –exclamo, el.- tendré, que lidear con ello. –Dijo, simplemente bajando la mirada.-

Aunque le hería, que su hija admirara a quien había acabado con la vida de la única persona a quien había amado y la de la persona con quien por verse obligado a servirle por sus padres no había tenido la oportunidad de amar. Y más le hería pensar, que cuando se había vuelto a encontrar con ella se había jurado a si mismo que él nunca le obligaría a nada mientras hiciera algo que le hiciera feliz por si misma con su vida, y eso haría.

Después de todo, él tenía una misión que acabaría con su vida y si el hecho de que le prefiriera a él en lugar de a Su Señor aunque le odiara porque quisiera matarle, no era malo, se dijo. Porque, no le convenía encariñarse demasiado con ella ni que ella se encariñara demasiado con el si eso causaba que el hecho de superar su perdida; y seguir con su vida cuando todo terminara fuera más fácil para la joven.

Sirius-: ¿¡Tienes idea, de que de todas formas ese Amor que siente por el serio vacío porque el solo piensa en utilizar a las personas y jugar con ellas hasta que se harta de las mismas y termina acabando con sus vidas como ha hecho con la de James y Lilly!? –Grito, Black.- ¿¡Quieres que tu hija, acabe como ella!? –grito este, a Severus que se levantó sin poder soportar su presencia mas.-

E hizo ademan de coger del perchero, su capa de viaje. Y recordar, que la tenía Anabelle le hizo sentirse peor de la que ya se sentía. Y Black miro extrañado y contuvo una risotada al ver a Snape intentando sostener algo que no existía allí, al recordarse a sí mismo que la situación no era para reír.

Severus-: No. –Le respondió, secamente este.- no le obligare a nada, porque no quiero ser un padre para ella como es Lucius a su punto de ver; Black. –Exclamo, secamente este por toda respuesta.-

Y sin decir más, suspirando pesadamente se desvaneció en una nube negra y abandono la Mansión Black.

…

Anabelle, suspiraba cada dos minutos. Se apoyaba, en la mesa de la biblioteca mientras Draco les explicaba a las muchachas los resúmenes de Pociones pero esta se dejó caer sobre la mesa de tal manera que Lian le miro preocupada y Pansy le imito a mala gana bostezando y las dos dijeron al mismo tiempo:

-: ¡No hay, motivación… -en el tono más, tétricamente aburrido posible.-

Generalmente, cuando Anabelle estudiaba se memorizaba todo lo que Severus le decía. Porque estaba, enamorada de él. Pero aunque lo siguiera estando pese a su capricho momentáneo con Su Señor que podía pasarse tan rápido como la frase:_ Que lindo, es !_ cuando le había mirado, y desviado la mirada de el cuándo Bellatrix le regalo parte de la ropa que tenía puesta y suspiro pesadamente.

Lian-: ¿Qué, pasa Anabelle? –pregunto, preocupada.-

Suspiro, por milésima vez en el día.

Anabelle-: Es que, no puedo concentrarme. Ahora, que estoy enfadada con Severus solo puedo pensar en eso cada vez que escucho salir de tu boca la palabra Pociones; Draco. –Explico, la chica mientras sus amigas reían.- me dan ganas de lanzarte, un _Avada Kedabra_… -se, lamento.-

Lian rió de tal manera, que toda la casa Slytherin estallo en una carcajada por el comentario de Anabelle y vio como La Sangre Sucia de Granger desde la mesa donde estudiaba con un grupo conformado por: Cara Cortada, el pobretón, la comadreja que le miraba con el ceño fruncido, Neville, y la otra pelirroja que le estresaba y la lunática les dedicaron una mirada desdeñosa hasta que se callaron que ellos se dedicaron a ignorar.

Anabelle-: Agh, ¿¡Porque mierda hablar con Severus me cuesta tanto!? –se, lamento la joven.-

Y Draco, encogió sus hombros y cruzo sus brazos enfadado.

Draco-: Me he peinado el cabello para atrás, como a todas les gusta. Me he puesto, la camisa entre-abierta como me pedisteis y hasta estoy usando los estúpidos zapatos negros que tanto les agradan verme. ¿¡que más tengo que hacer, para que me pongáis atención!? –grito, enfadado.-

-: ¿Desnudarte? –Soltaron una Lian y una Pansy a la vez que se sonrojaron al mismo tiempo, como sugerencia.-

Y rieron nerviosamente, luego de que Draco pusiera los ojos en blanco y yo agradecí que al menos tratara a Lian amablemente cuando se encontraba rodeado de sus amigos y esta sonrió encantada como si estuviera pensando lo mismo y yo palidecí de tal manera cuando recordé lo que dijo Bella que suspire por trigésima vez en el día.

Anabelle-: Al, diablo… -dije, levantándome.-

Y para mi sorpresa, hasta Potty levantó la mirada hacia mi cuando recogí mis cosas y colgué mi mochila al hombro y sus ojos se centraron en el escudo de mi nueva túnica como si recién en ese momento se percataran de lo que decía en ella desde mi presencia allí.

-: ¿A dónde, vas ahora? –Preguntaron, Pansy, Blassie, Draco, y Lian al mismo tiempo.-

Y la joven, les sonrió.

Anabelle-: A pedirle, A Mi Señor que me enseñe pociones. –Dijo, seriamente acentuando las palabras Mi Señor.-

Y los amigos, dudaron de si debían seguirla o no para detenerla. Pero como nadie se atrevió a hacerlo, finalmente la joven decidió dirigirse al despacho de su profesor de Pociones.

La joven, sonrió.

…

Cuando por segunda vez en el día se apareció en la mansión Malfoy vio a Su Señor sentado en su silla de la cabecera de la mesa acariciando a Najini distraídamente y probablemente pensando en los planes que tenía pendientes por desarrollar a juzgar porque la mesa estuviera vacía y solo reparo en su presencia cuando uno de los tacones que Bella le había regalado, hicieron un gran estruendo al resonar contra el piso.

Voldemort-: ¿Qué haces de nuevo aquí, Anabelle? –exclamo.-

Y le observo. Luciendo, un vestido negro ajustado que recordó haberle visto a Bellatrix alguna vez bajo su túnica y le sonrió son poder evitarlo macabramente pensando que se veía mejor en ella cuando se acercó a él con paso decidido y con la mochila escolar con sus cosas entre las manos sonrojada completamente como si acabara de decir algo que le parecía hermoso. Cuando, solo había dicho algo sarcástico.

Anabelle-: ¡Mi Señor, estoy desesperada! –Exclame.- ¡Por favor, ayúdeme… solo usted, puede ayudarme! –exclamo.-

Lord Voldemort, le miro seriamente como si acabara de escuchar una palabra extraña y desconocida para el pero asintió. Al menos, escucharía lo que la joven tenía para decir ya que pensaba que sería algo importante. Por eso, le sorprendió por completo su estúpida petición.

Anabelle-: ¡Por favor, ayúdeme a estudiar Pociones! Si no me lee los apuntes usted, jamás podre aprendérmelos. –le, explico.-

Y el, rió de tal manera que la joven desconociendo la razón se sintió herida.

Voldemort-: ¿Crees que no tengo nada más interesante que hacer que explicarte Pociones en este momento, Anabelle? –exclamo, el.-

La joven, frunció el ceño a Mi Señor.

Anabelle-: ¡Pero si ahora, no se encuentra haciendo nada de eso tan importante que tiene que hacer Mi Señor! –Pidió.- por favor… -repitió, ya al borde de las lágrimas.- No quiero que la _Sangre-Sucia_ de Granger me pase en los timos solo porque estoy enfadada con Severus y por eso no pueda memorizar lo que dice. –Explico, a Su Señor.-

La frase: -_Superar a la Sangre Sucia-_ resonó en los oídos de Su Señor como si su propio instinto se lo hubiera dicho en ese momento y finalmente al escuchar las razones de Anabelle se dispuso a ayudarle.

Voldemort-: ¡Bien, Saca tus cosas Anabelle! –se quejó, finalmente.-

Así, lo hizo y se sentó a su derecha en la mesa rectangular mientras Kreacher se acercaba hacia ella y le ofrecía una bandeja con algo que beber y unos cuantos bocadillos a la estudiosa joven.

Tres horas después, la mesa de Su Señor se encontraba abarrotada de apuntes sueltos que Anabelle iba completando mediante lo que él le dictaba y no se habían esfumado sus ganas de quedarse allí todo el día para nada pese a que

Su Señor estuviera siendo muy duro con ella. Porque sabía, que lo hacía por su bien. O por el bien, de terminar con esa estresante situación rápido y fuera por la razón que fuere; Su Señor había accedido a ayudarla y con solo pensarlo Anabelle pensaba ya que ese era el día más feliz de su vida.

Su Señor se paseaba, por la habitación seguido por Najini mientras hablaba leyéndole los apuntes que Snape le había hecho para que esta estudiase en sus clases extras meces atrás a mala gana aunque apenas los entendiera y se dijo a si mismo que si la joven los entendía le tenía sin cuidado lo que luego en su examen escribiera o no escribiera. Mientras ella, le seguía atontada con la mirada.

Voldemort-: Repítelo, Anabelle. ¿Qué acabo de decir recién, sobre el Fenómeno de Inducción magnética muggle, que ayuda en la Poción Multijugos? –Pregunto, Lord Voldemort-

A una, sonriente Anabelle y esta palideció.

Anabelle-: Que sirve para… -empezó, a decir.-

Pero Su Señor, golpeo la mesa de tal manera con ambas manos que agradeció que ese punto fuera el último que la joven debía estudiar ya que había arrugado por completo el resumen.

Voldemort, se contuvo prácticamente a lanzarle un _Avada Kedabra_ y cuando Lucius Malfoy fue a coger su saco del perchero y les encontró en esa situación se dijo a si mismo que lo mejor sería borrarse de allí antes de que se lo lanzara a él y antes de dedicarle una mirada de extrañeza a Anabelle eso hizo.

Voldemort-: ¡Empieza, las conclusiones con la pregunta! ¿¡Como se te ocurre, que puedes poner en un examen que sirve para… como si le hablaras, a tu compañero de banco!? –le grito, con su tono habitual.-

Y la joven, palideció.

Cerrando, fuertemente los ojos y dijo a toda velocidad y atropelladamente lo siguiente:

Anabelle-: ¡Es un fenómeno que consiste en magnetizar temporalmente un trozo de acero acercándolo a un imán! ¡Y que sirve, para la cocción de la poción-Multijugos Mi-Señor! –Grito, desesperada.-

Voldemort, asintió.

Voldemort-: ¡Repítelo! –Ordeno, Secamente ya cansado de la situación.-

Y la joven, asintió.

Anabelle-: ¡Es un fenómeno que consiste en magnetizar temporalmente un trozo de acero acercándolo a un imán! ¡Y que sirve, para la cocción de la poción-Multijugos Mi-Señor! –Grito, de nuevo de igual manera.-

El, dejo caer una mano sobre su hombro y la joven le miro preocupada.

Voldemort-: ¡Bien, por fin Anabelle! –exclamo, el.- ¡Ahora, no me decepciones! –dijo, por ultimo.-

Y Luego, de terminar de beber su vaso de zumo de calabaza y de coger un bocado más de la mesa que apresuro rápidamente guardo todas sus cosas y sin dirigir más a Su Señor que otra gran reverencia de agradecimiento se desapareció en la chimenea de nuevo antes de que el decidiera enfadarse con ella.

Y la joven, suspiro aliviada antes de volver a la biblioteca. Donde sus amigos, ya estaban recogiendo sus cosas…

...

Han pasado muchas cosas interesantes en este relato y es uno de mis favoritos del fick. De nuevo, gracias por todos los Revs. Puede, que como soy buena y tengo compasión de vuestras almas a veces aunque sea les deje un relato mas antes del jueves ya que me insistieron en el roll. Muchas gracias, por animarme a seguir escribiendo y por apurarme. ;) jajajaj xd se que lo hacéis por mi bien :3 Pasaron muchas cosas en este relato que se llama: **Regaños**. Espero que las hayan disfrutado tanto como yo:

-Dumbledore intento darle un sermón a Anabelle pero la pobre salio corriendo. Parece que aun no soporta al "_Querido, director_"

-Snape no quiere hablar con ella aun. ¿Que, le sucedera?

-Draco, intenta ayudar a Anabelle a estudiar con Pansy y Lian pero no da resultado.

-El Señor Tenebroso ayuda a Anabelle a estudiar Pociones. Me enternecí, con esa escena :3 ¿Como, le habrá ido a Anabelle? ¿Voldemort, le lanzara un_ Avada Kedabra_ o_ le abrazara_?

En, fin.

-Lo ultimo **QUIERO ACLARAR QUE EL PERSONAJE DE LIAN NO ES MIO! pertenece a mi amiga Effy** asi que **este relato también va dedicado a ella** por dejarme unir su fan fick con el mio ;) espero que le guste mucho :3 tanto como a todos ustedes me imagino :3

_Bien, como soy buena y estoy de animos para corregir les dejare uno mas-_

_Saludos! No olviden dejar muchos Reviews luego de leer ;) os quiero :3_


	8. Capitulo 08: Protector, de Los Celos

**08: Protector, de Los Celos.**

_".No hay Pociones Para el Amor." __LETRA 'SEMINARE'_

**_Recomendación_****_ Musical: Lacrimosa Lichtgestalt._**

_"Soy el aliento de tu piel, el terciopelo alrededor de tu cuello, y día a día fluyo a través de tu corazón. No importa que tan rápido corras, ni cuanto consigas alejarte, me llevas contigo. Vayas donde vayas, hagas lo que hagas, soy una parte de ti"-Tilo Wolf-_

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Estaba por llegar a la mansión Malfoy y reía con Draco mientras hablábamos mal de la Sangre Sucia de Granger y en ese momento escuche una rama romperse detrás de mí.

Severus-: ¡Anabelle! -grito, detrás de ella.-

La chica, se detuvo en seco y palideció al recordar que segundos antes había roto una carta que su padre le había escrito por una cuestión de celos y él se acerco a ella cuando le miro frunciendo el ceño y cuando le miro hasta ella noto en el lo que Blasie había notado.

Severus-: ¿¡Se puede saber, que estás haciendo!? -pregunto.-

Pestañee.

Anabelle-: Yo... -murmure, confundida sin saberlo en realidad.- Espera, ¿¡Y se puede saber, que estás haciendo tu; Severus!? -exclamo, ella.- ¿¡Acaso, estabas siguiéndome!? -murmuro.-

Draco Malfoy, pensó, que estaban discutiendo ya como un viejo matrimonio y se cubrió la boca para contener una carcajada al darse cuenta de que la situación no era para reír por la cara de su _Profesor de Pociones_. y por la cara de su hermanita del alma que a juzgar por sus expresiones solamente se decían silenciosamente algo que ninguno de los dos le admitiría al otro jamás: _Celos_.

Severus-: ¡Claro, que te estaba siguiendo! -exclamo, el.- ¡Te recuerdo, que sigo siendo tu padre... he de evitar, que sea lo que sea lo que te este sucediendo; que hagas algo estúpido! -grito.-

Justo, cuando Lord Voldemort se acerco a ellos...

Voldemort-: ¡Ah, Anabelle! -exclamo, el.- ¡Me alegra, que hayan podido asistir! -exclamo, el.-

Y cuando abrió sus brazos para recibirle en ellos secamente la chica corrió hacia el sonriendo radiantemente de oreja a oreja...

Anabelle-: ¡Mi, Señor! -dijo, corriendo hacia el.-

Y entonces, esta le abrazo y sobre su hombro Lord Voldemort miro a Severus Snape desviando la mirada de ellos dos y mirando en otra dirección. Luego, sonrió y soltó una carcajada cuando Anabelle se aparto y tomo su mano. Él, no le negó aquel gesto y esto hizo reír mas a Draco.

Voldemort-: ¡Ah, Severus! -murmuro, el.- Temía, que te hubieras extraviado en el camino... -murmuro, el.-

Y Anabelle soltó una risita tonta que el apenas pudo soportar y mientras era ahora el Señor Tenebroso quien dejo caer una mano sobre su cintura cuando Draco encogió los hombros Severus mirando el suelo entro en la Mansión Malfoy a mala gana.

Voldemort-: ¡Entren, rápido... -ordeno.- La reunión, está por comenzar. -murmuro.-

Todos los mortifagos, se sorprendieron cuando Anabelle entro nuevamente a la Mansión Malfoy junto a Su Señor y Narcisa miro preocupada a Severus sobre el hombro de Su Señor. Ella, le había reservado un lugar a su lado y se sentó allí a la izquierda del Señor Tenebroso. Y Bellatrix, le hizo un gesto a Anabelle para que se sentara entre su Señor y ella a su derecha y la joven sosteniéndose su largo vestido se sentó a su lado.

Ya solo estaban vacías cuatro de las sillas que se encontraban en el gran salón y Lord Voldemort decidió que lo mejor no era esperar más. Quienes no asistieran a las reuniones como se les mandaba, entonces simplemente serian castigados; a excepción de Lucius (_A quien había mandado a hacer un trabajo_) Anabelle, había asistido pese a no ser una mortifaga aun y le miro por un momento antes de comenzar. La chica, le miraba con los ojos brillosos haciendo el mismo gesto de admiración que Bella y Ambas apoyaban las manos de igual manera sobre la mesa. Sin molestarse en pensar, que apoyar los hombros sobre la misma era maleducado. Y esto le dijo a Voldemort, que a la chica le esperaba un gran camino.

Voldemort-: Muy, bien. -empezó, a decir.- Como todos sabrán, hace muy poco los Muggles presenciaron la Marca Tenebrosa en un sitio cercano al de Private Drive y en este momento algunos están aterrorizados. Se están dando cuenta, de que algo está pasando en su mundo pero no saben que es. -Se, sonrió.- y creo, que es momento de actuar. -exclamo, el.-

Anabelle, se sonrió.

Voldemort-: Por esa razón, para dar alguna pista a mi _querido director_... -ironizo él, y varios rieron por su comentario. Cuando lo dijo, mirando hacia arriba por un momento y luego volvió su mirada hacia el frente. Forzando, una sonrisa cruel.- tenga, una pista de lo que está pasando. -dijo, el.-

Hubo, varios murmullos a su al rededor.

Voldemort-: Haremos, un ataque a ese poblado _muggle_. -dijo, el.-

Varios mortifagos, le aplaudieron y yo solté una carcajada que cayó a todos en la habitación y les obligo a mirarme.

Mi Señor, me miro seriamente.

Voldemort-: ¿Que es lo gracioso, Anabelle? -exclamo.-

Palidecí.

Anabelle-: Lo gracioso, es que le deje participar a ellos pero a mi no; Mi Señor. Estoy segura, de que seré más útil que cualquiera de los presentes que están aquí. -replico, ella.-

Y varios, farfullaron cosas por lo bajo. Severus, intercambio una mirada de confusión con Nancy y Nancy miro confundida a su hija adoptiva.

Nancy-: ¿Estás segura de esto, Cariño? -murmuro.- es una misión, muy seria. -dijo, ella.-

Y Anabelle asintió.

Anabelle-: ¿No es eso, lo que querían enseñarme? ¿Que los _muggles_ solo merecen morir? -exclame.-

Varios murmullos, rellenaron el silencio y algunas carcajadas y asentimientos acompañaron la pregunta de una Anabelle. Muy cómoda, al dado de Su Señor.

Voldemort-: Bien, entonces lo permitiré. -Cedió, Lord Voldemort.-

Severus, se incorporo y dio un golpe a la mesa. Ya, sin poder aguantar la situación mas.

Severus-: ¡De ninguna, manera; permitiré eso Mi Señor! -grito.-

La mano, en torno a la mesa le temblaba y Nancy palideció.

Nancy-: Cálmate... -susurro.-

Lo suficientemente bajo, como para que Severus solamente le oyera. Y Voldemort, le miro soltando una carcajada sobre el silencio. Cuando las caras se voltearon hacia él.

Anabelle-: Tranquilízate, Severus. -le dijo, ella.- Esos_ muggles_, no son la _Sangre Sucia_; de Lilly... -exclamo ella, cruelmente.-

El, se atrevió a mirarle.

Severus-: ¡La Anabelle que conozco, jamás diría algo como esto! -exclamo.- ¡Escucharía a Su Señor en silencio, como corresponde y luego regresaría a su sala común como debe! -grito, nervioso ya sin poder soportar la situación mas.- ¿¡Quieres decirme, que diablos; te sucede!? -dijo, seriamente el.-

Ella, se sonrió. Bajo la mirada un momento y luego volvió a mirarle. Sonriéndole, como si no le conociera.

Anabelle-: ¿Eh? -exclamo, ella.- ¿No será que tu no me conoces bien realmente, Severus? Si no, sabrías que me sucede. -le, corrigió.-

Todos, estallaron en tal carcajada que solo se callaron tras un sobresalto (_del que Anabelle, no se asusto_) cuando Su Señor golpeo la mesa.

Severus-: De todas formas, no lo permitiré. -repitió.-

Voldemort, tomo la mano de Anabelle y ella le devolvió el gesto mirándole suplicante.

Voldemort-: ¿No lo, permitirás; Severus? -exclamo, el.- ¿Y se puede saber que eres de Anabelle, para impedírselo? -pregunto, el.- ¡Siéntate, de una vez! -ordeno.-

Con todos los ojos de los presentes encima se sentó muy despacio y ahora era él quien miraba a Anabelle como si no le conociera y ella volvió la vista hacia Su Señor como si recientemente no hubiera habido ninguna interrupción.

Voldemort-: Esta, decidido. -exclamo, el.- Anabelle, también ira. Y tú, Bella te harás responsable de ella. -le dijo, el.-

Anabelle, sonrió alegremente y tomo la mano de Bella por debajo de la mesa amistosamente y esta le guiño un ojo. Las dos, soltaron una carcajada escandalosa que termino cuando Lord Voldemort dio otro golpe a la mesa, y las dos se pusieron serias y le miraron a la vez.

Voldemort-: Bien, ya saben perfectamente lo que tienen que hacer. -dijo, el.- espero, buenos resultados. tu dirigirás el ataque y quiero que también vayas tu Viktor. -exclamo, el.-

Solo entonces, vi a _Viktor Krum_ asentir desde la otra cabecera de la mesa y me dedico una mirada. Cuando los presentes se levantaron, y Mi Señor subió escaleras arriba Bellatrix tiro de mi para guiarme hacia su habitación y entonces Draco se acerco a su _Profesor de Pociones_ mientras Nancy se levantaba cuando se acerco a ella.

Severus-: ¿Realmente algo le pasa, verdad? -pregunto, preocupado.-

Ella, asintió y le miro preocupada.

Nancy-: me ha dicho... que a todos los aprendices se les ha entregado un objeto que _Nuestro Señor_ les ha ordenado que cuidara. Pero, no me ha dicho exactamente qué. -exclamo, ella.-

Severus-: ¿Porque, no me dijiste... -exclamo, el repentinamente.-

Nancy-: Porque, no lo creí hasta ahora Severus. No podía, estarle pasando eso a mi niña. Y ahora, no sé qué hacer... -exclamo.-

Se cubrió las manos con el rostro y sollozo así por un momento. Y dichosa esto, Severus decidió que lo mejor sería hablar con el director Dumbledore y tal vez decirle a la Señorita Lian que tenia razón con respecto a Anabelle y que tuviera cuidado con ella porque no estaba actuando por voluntad propia. O eso, creía. Porque una parte, muy oscura dentro de ella gracias a la cual la tiara podía controlarla se sentía exactamente; así.

...

Anabelle, se despidió de Bella riendo. Después, ella le saludo por última vez y le guiño un ojo. Cerrando, la puerta de su cuarto. Mientras, le saludaba con la mano alzada mientras reía y su rostro se tornó serio enseguida y se acercó hacia el balcón que conformaba el entre-piso desde donde vio a Nancy conversando con Draco.

¿Qué le estaba pasando?

Camino, soltando el barandal gótico de las escaleras y se acercó hacia un sitio desde donde una luz marcaba el suelo y se encontró con una habitación.

Desde la puerta, vio a Su Señor mirando por la ventana a lo lejos y por alguna razón sus ojos se tornaron húmedos. ¿Por qué, tenía que irse? Siguió el contraste de las sombras que la luz de la luna llena marcaban sobre su tétrica piel y abrió la boca como para decir algo. Pero, volvió a cerrarla al no saber que decir y cuando lo hizo al bajar la mirada la misma le tembló. Y las lágrimas que hace tiempo amenazaban por salir resbalaron por sus mejillas y se cubrió la boca para no hacer ningún ruido. Lentamente, y a mala gana bajo las escaleras de esa forma mientras se secaba las lágrimas con la mano y le miro desde unos ojos ausentes que asustaron tanto a Nancy como a él.

Volvió a colocarse la capucha y dejo ambas manos sobre la misma entrecerrando los ojos.

Anabelle-: Vamos, Draco. Mañana, tengo muchas cosas que hacer… -dijo, ella.-

El, asintió y esta vez su hermana no converso animadamente con el cómo solía hacer. Tenía la mirada, pérdida y metía las manos en los bolsillos de la túnica. Cubriéndose, completamente el rostro con la capucha. El, estaba preocupado por ella. Pero, precisamente por el hecho de que estaba preocupado por ella no quería dejarle sola a diferencia de Severus y de Lian.

_Y mientras tanto, Anabelle estaba llorando…_

_¿Por, que…_

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Bueno, al final como veis no soy tan mala y les deje relato doble ;) espero ver muchos Revs. El jueves y en el siguiente si mal no recuerdo creo que empieza la acción y que aclara varias cosas con respecto a los Sentimientos de Anabelle. Espero, que también les guste y bueno :3 en este relato también suceden como visteis muchas cosas interesantes.

En este relato también pasaron muchas cosas interesantes:

-Su Señor hizo una reunión y Anabelle se sentó a su derecha. Severus, se puso celoso de Su Señor pero no pudo contradecirle.

-Descubrieron que a Anabelle le pasa algo, con relación a los Horrocrux's gracias a Lian y a Nancy.

-Anabelle le pide a Su Señor que le permita asistir al ataque muggle.

-Anabelle, abandona llorando la mansion Malfoy. ¿Porque, sera?

_Eso lo sabremos, en el proximo relato..._

**:3**

_Espero, que dejen muchos Reviews._

-Anabelle-Snape-

**-LA-ETERNA-ENEMIGA-DE-LOS-ACENTOS-**

**.FIN.**

...


	9. Capitulo 09- Deseos

Bueno, gracias a todos por sus Reviews! ya llegamos a los 59 Revs! ;) ¡Felicidades y mil gracias,  
>por seguirme también en esta historia! (<em>Y bienvenidos, a los nuevos<em>) ;) aquí les dejo sus  
>constentaciones. Si no queréis leerlas, podéis pasar directamente al relato:<p>

**-Malfoy:** ¡Gracias cariño! y si, a lo que me preguntaste... Soy Gòtica. Generalmente cuando me  
>preguntan por eso digo que mi banda favorita es Versailles (<em>Una banda japonesa<em>) pero en  
>realidad es<strong> Malice Mizer<strong>. Es una lastima que no estén activos ya :'( llora. Pero siempre tendré  
>sus canciones. Le recomiendo, que las busque. Si le gustaron mis recomendaciones anteriores<br>estas le van a gustar también. Cariños, y saludos y gracias por leerme e interesarse aunque  
>sea un poquitito en mi vida personal. Cuídese. Y espero que este relato también sea,<br>de su agrado. :3

**-Gladyys55:** ¡Gracias! Bueno, me alegro que te guste como escribo sobre quien usted sabe  
>porque la verdad tenia miedo de sacarle de roll pero lo hice lo mas macabro posible y ya ves<br>que borraba y re-escribía cosas para que quedara bien. ¡fue un lió, porque siempre hacia lo  
>que quería! jajajaj. Espero que este relato, también te guste y gracias por tu mensajito :3<p>

**-Lizzy: **Es que lacrimosa a Snape le va como anillo al dedo, ¿No? jajajaj. Cariños, y gracias  
>por pasarse a leerme. Espero, que tenga tiempo de pasarse a leer este relato también :3 y<br>Si xd todos amamos a Severus celoso. jajajaj. (_Ya dejare de ser tan mala con el, no te_  
><em>preocupes<em>) besote.

**Tonks-Chicle27:** Yo me emocione escribiendo lo del abrazo!? :'D PD: Esta terriblemente  
>celosa de Draco Malfoy. Jajajaj. Besos y ojala este relato tambien te guste. :3<p>

**-Severus-Snape: **¡Gracias! Me alegra mucho que mis buenas notas le pongan feliz ;)  
>Espero que tambien le haya ido bien y estoy segura de que muy pronto dejara de sufrir<br>no se preocupe xd ¿Recuerde, que todo mal que uno hace siempre vuelve? saludos  
>y espero que tambien le agrade este relato :3<p>

**-Vela-Nueva:** Gracias por decir que le gusta mucho mi forma de escribir! a ti te dedico  
>este relato ;) Ojala te guste. Cariños, y saludos :3<p>

**-MelissaGranger:** Jajajajajja ¿Con que se colgó leyendo eh? no se preocupe usted  
>déjeme rev. cuando pueda ;) Cariños y saludos :3<p>

**-ClaraSnape:** Me alegra que le hayan gustado mis recomendaciones musicales :D  
>Cariños y saludos :3<p>

**-Mavel77: **¡Bienvenida, cielo! gracias por decir que mis relatos son excelentes lo aprecio mucho :3

**-Jessie-5:** ¡Bienvenida, cielo! ya esta usted agregadita ;)

Y ahora sin mas rodeos, pasamos al siguiente relato que se llama: Deseos.

o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.

**-09: Deseos.**

**-Recomendación Musical: Versailles .Español:**

_-".Palabras amables y de perdón, consolándonos. Abrazandonos fuertemente. Cuando, el corazón… Imperio, Crucio –nox- Morsmordre mortis. Drensoripeo Descendo. Enervate, Altus – Erecto. Lumos, solarum, accio. Liveracorpus, Leviosa. ¡Ascendio! No existe, el fin del tiempo. Las personas desean eternidad, hasta el fin del mundo."-_

Un día. Un día, faltaba para el examen. Le faltaban estudiar dos temas y no se podía dormir de modo que se incorporo, se puso una capa negra que le cubría el rostro y decidió ir más temprano al sitio donde realizarían el ataque muggle.

Para su sorpresa, fue la primera en llegar a la plaza donde había varios niños jugando y la joven aprendiz se sentó en uno de los bancos y se quedo mirando a una joven pelirroja que reía y movía un sonajero frente a una bebe que tenía en el carrito a mi lado y que intentaba atraparlo.

La joven, se puso pálida y se sentía mareada. Sentía, que le faltaba algo pero no sabía qué y probablemente este era el motivo de que el día anterior estuviera llorando. El simple, hecho de que no podía recordar que era lo que le estaba sucediendo le dejaba pensando, porque sentía que lo necesitaba para estar completa y feliz y estaba tan absorta en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de que la joven le miraba. Faltaba media hora, para su encuentro con Bellatrix y no daba ademanes de desear llegar temprano. Genial. Se sentía, patética.

-: ¿Joven, se siente bien? Hace mucho calor hoy. ¿Por qué vino, de negro? -me, pregunto.-

Le, sonreí como pude.

Anabelle-: Porque una chica que me odia, escondió mi ropa en mi colegio. Tengo que usar, la ropa de Bella... -empezó, a decir.- es decir, mi tía. -exclamo, esta.-

Solo entonces, la joven se dio cuenta de que había estado llorando sin darse cuenta por cómo le miro la mujer y esta se cubrió el rostro más con la capucha hasta que solo se vieron del mismo unos labios pintados en rouge rojo y la mujer soltó una leve carcajada. No se preocupe, mujer. Pronto le matare, y dejara de reírse de mí. Así, era con todo.

Me puse, pálida.

Pero, me incline sobre la bebe y la joven sonrió. La bebe, empezó a tirar riendo de las manguitas de mi saco y conseguí que dejara de llorar. Pero tan rápido, como me aparte rompió a llorar de nuevo y la mujer volvió a sostenerle entre los brazos. Mientras yo, me preguntaba ¿¡que hostias, estaba haciendo!?

Anabelle-: Así que eso, se siente tener una madre... -dijo, dejando la frase en el aire y reclinándose contra el asiento.-

La joven, le miro confundida.

-: ¿Porque, lo dices? -murmuro.-

Palideció.

Anabelle-: Por, nada. -mintió.-

Ella, le dejo una botella de agua y la joven le miro con extrañeza.

-: Te sentirás mal, si no tomas nada con tanto calor. -dijo, ella.- te la dejo. Tengo otra, en la mochila. -dijo, levantándose.-

Y luego, cubrió el carrito con el techo y le vi alejarse. Abandonando la plaza y yo me quede sola pérdida en mis pensamientos. Miraba, a los niños jugando en la arena con sus padres y no pude evitar preguntarme ¿Como hubiera sido mi vida, si las cosas hubieran sido distintas? Probablemente, hubieran sido distintas y nunca hubiera sabido la verdad sobre quién era. E incluso, era probable que Lucius ni siquiera me hubiera dejado asistir a mis clases en el castillo.

Luego, vio las inconfundibles cinco figuras de MacNair, Bella, Lucius, y Greyback que se acercaron a ella y se paso las manos por el rostro para apartarse las lagrimas de la cara y se coloco mejor su capucha acercándose a ellos y los cinco se reunieron en un circulo. En medio de la plaza de **Private Drive**.

Bella-: Bien, el Señor Tenebroso ordeno que dejáramos muchos cadáveres por aquí... -dijo, ella en un susurro.-

Y yo mire con mala cara hacia el lugar donde un grupo de cinco muggles se encontraban escuchando reggaetón a todo volumen arruinando el encantador silencio de la plaza. (_Música, que detestaba porque ni siquiera la creía merecedora de ser llamada así_) ya que la joven prefería clásicos como Tartini o Amadeus y nunca podía aguantarlo más de un segundo. Ni siquiera eso, en realidad y volvió a mirar a Bella con atención. Cruzando, sus brazos. Ya, sostenía su varita en su mano izquierda.

Bella-: Bien, empezamos. Anabelle, tú te encargas de la zona donde están escuchando "_eso_" ya que los mirabas con cariño. -risas, acompañaron ese comentario.- tú Lucius, te encargaras de los columpios y tu Greyback de los al rededores. -exclamo, el.-

Todos, menos Anabelle se convirtieron en una silueta negra y a su paso varios cuerpos iban cayendo. Algunos muggles, gritaban horrorizados y varios empezaron a correr en diferentes direcciones. La joven, se puso tensa cuando se volteo y corrió hacia el lugar que le habían indicado. Para su sorpresa, los jóvenes estaban escuchando música con sus auriculares además de la que ya estaban poniendo para molestar y no se habían percatado de que eran uno de los pocos que no corrían en distintas direcciones.

El joven, me miro de pies a cabeza y me sonrió.

-: ¿Qué pasa, nena? ¿Quieres, pasar un buen rato? -dijo, levantando una ceja.-

Anabelle-: ¡No soy una nena, estúpido! -exclame.-

Pensó, que solo a Draco Malfoy le quedaba bien ese gesto cuando le vio y mientras sus amigos reían sintió ganas de vomitar. Claramente, merecía morir.

Un rápido movimiento de varita por mi parte, y los cinco cayeron al suelo muertos. Así sucedió, con todos los que estaban a mi alrededor. La noche anterior, El Señor Tenebroso me había quitado el detector de magia para menores de edad y ya podía hacer cualquier tipo de hechizo mientras cerrara mi mente al ministerio por completo mientras los hacía. En total, ese día murieron _122_ muggles.

La mano me temblaba, en torno a la varita que sostenía y Bella sonriendo se acerco a mí. Sosteniéndose, la pollera sobre el corsead con su mano izquierda y me abrazo desde los hombros. Mirándome, sonriendo.

Bella-: Bien hecho, Anabelle. -me sonrió, dándome un beso amistosamente en la mejilla y acariciándome despreocupadamente el cabello.-

Respiraba entrecortadamente, y temblaba. Pero ella, tomo mi muñeca y me obligo a bajar la varita. Solo entonces, recordé que estábamos en medio de un barrio muggle y ver a la persona que se acercaba con las manos en los bolsillos y la cabeza gacha me hizo sentirme mejor. Bellatrix, le sonrió y Potter levanto la mirada mientras ella seguía abrazándome paternalmente y yo cruce mis brazos.

Bella-: Oh, mira... ¿Que, tenemos aquí? -murmuro.-

El me miro aterrado. Era un niño como yo pero yo estaba siendo abrazado por una mortifaga a los _12 años_ y ni siquiera hacia ademanes de querer quitársela de encima. Obviamente, algo le pasaba porque si no estaría pegando saltitos por algún corredor del castillo para ver a su _profesor de Pociones_ en lugar de encontrarse allí y cuando vio a Severus Snape aparecerse detrás de ellas por un momento pareció tan sorprendido como el ante la escena. Pero al notar su presencia allí, viendo los cadáveres en el suelo se percato de que le estaba mirando y torno su expresión seria otra vez acercándose a Lucius Malfoy.

Severus-: ¡Déjenlo! -ordeno.-

Todos, nos volteamos hacia él, y Bellatrix aun me abrazaba cuando las dos le miramos.

Severus-: Su vida le pertenece, al Señor Oscuro. -dijo, el.-

Anabelle-: ¿Que estas, diciendo? ¿¡Es que no quieres divertirte un poco con él, Severus!? -exclame.-

Severus, pareció dolido por su comentario. Pero su expresión cambio tan rápido cuando le miraron que hasta el se sorprendió de lo fácil que era para el mantenerse serio y despreocupado.

Severus-: ¡Silencio, Anabelle! Sus ordenes, es que regresen de inmediato. No, las mías. -explico, el.-

Y dichosa esto, la joven puso mala cara y se dejo llevar por Bella que se había desaparecido con ella ya que la chica no podía convertirse en niebla y bajo la mirada al darse cuenta de que nunca le había visto tan dolido y decepcionado de ella pero en realidad no le importo porque tenía otros asuntos más importantes que atender y cuando se apareció frente a Su Señor junto a Bellatrix en la gran sala de estar de La Mansión Malfoy Su Señor supo que eso solo significaban buenas noticias. Cuando, las dos brujas se inclinaron hacia el haciéndole una gran reverencia.

Voldemort-: ¿Y, bien? -exclamo.-

Bella, rió.

Bella-: Anabelle, se ha esforzado demasiado Mi Señor. Ha matado, a cincuenta y tres _Sangres Sucias_ y ni siquiera ha pestañeado ni un segundo. -dijo, esta.-

Anabelle-: ¿¡y tu cuando diablos, los has contado!? -exclamo, esta.-

Bella-: Mi Señor, me pidió que lo hiciera. Lo siento, cariño. -Se, sonrió.-

Ella, encogió los hombros.

Anabelle-: Bien. -dijo, ella.- no me molesta, en realidad. -murmuro.-

Y Su Señor se acerco a ella y Anabelle le miro en silencio. Alegre, porque le sonriera y porque tomara sus manos entre las suyas en silencio mientras Lucius Malfoy y Severus Snape intercambiaban una mirada de confusión a sus espaldas.

Voldemort-: Bien hecho, Anabelle... -dijo, dándole un abrazo al que ella respondió encantada.-

Y Bellatrix, soltó un soplido que hizo que un mechón de su largo cabello rebelde quedara elevado en el aire por unos instantes.

Silencio...

...

Cuando Anabelle subió las escaleras, se tiro en la cama de Bella con las manos en la nuca ya que le había pedido que le esperaba porque tenía un regalo para ella y esta escucho la risita del retrato de la Señora. Black a quien sonrió.

-: Bien hecho, Anabelle. -se, sonrió.- ¿Puedo saber, que se siente abrazar; al Señor Tenebroso? -le, pregunto.-

Levanto su palma izquierda, y recordó con ojos añorantes en su mente el momento en el que había tomado sus manos entre las suyas y se sonrió sin poder evitarlo.

Anabelle-: Se sintió... -murmuro.- como si tuviera, lo que me faltaba para ser feliz. -dijo, ella.-

Y se quedo pensando, en silencio.

...

Pestañee.

Miraba en el espejo el colgante que Bella le había regalado y se quedo fascinada con él: un pendiente con forma de serpientes pequeñas que caía al rededor de su cuello y con ello bajo de la _Sala Común_ para ir a adivinación como si no hubiera sucedido nada nuevo desde que abandono el colegio esa mañana para cumplir su misión.

Potter, le puso nerviosa todo el tiempo esquivándole y ella simplemente le ignoro y rió con sus amigos y con la pandilla de Draco. Lian, no daba ánimos de querer acercarse a ellos y se había quedado hablando con Luna en un rincón de su mesa sobre _criaturas invisibles_ que probablemente le aburrirían tarde o temprano y le harían tener que levantarse para ir a hablar con ella pero eso nunca paso...

...

_Severus se acerco al espejo de Osead. Entendía perfectamente que Dumbledore le había pedido que fuera él quien lo devolviera a casa de su hermano. Pero cuando se acerco, sintió curiosidad de ver que veía el y dio unos pasos hasta el frente y su imagen reflejada donde cruzaba los brazos se desvaneció._

_Se vio a si mismo, abrazando a su hija y no pudo soportarlo mas... Dio un golpe al espejo, que le dolió mas a el que a este mismo y se arrodillo contra él. Apoyando su otra mano temblorosa en el suelo y vio como una lagrima caía sobre la misma. Se dijo a sí mismo, que debía calmarse pero no podía. ¿Porque ella, se estaba comportando así? Ya no era la Anabelle que conocía y quería. Era, la viva imagen de Lord Voldemort. Era, La Señora Tenebrosa en persona._

_Había matado cruelmente, y no se había arrepentido de ello. Había hecho cosas, que el sabia que la joven no quería y no sabía cómo salvarla. ¿¡Que le diría Lilly en ese momento, si pudiera ver en lo que su hija se había convertido!? tenía más de una razón, para no haberle escogido a él, se dijo. Y esto, le hizo sentirse peor..._

_..._

Uno de los relatos más importantes de

este increíble fan fick. Presten mucha

atención a la escena del espejo porque

influye mucho en él y ya verán para que.

Veréis que en el siguiente capítulo algunas

de las preguntas que tuvieron hasta ahora se

resuelven y solo queda buscar la forma

de resolver el problema de Anabelle. ¿Creen,

que le ayudaran antes de que sea demasiado

tarde?


	10. Capitulo 10: Roja, confusión

**10: Roja, Confusión…**

**Recomendación Musical: Música Oscura**

Cuando entre manchada de barro y atravesé las puertas del Gran Comedor varios alumnos se apartaron de mí. Algunos Slytherins sin embargo me dieron unas palmaditas en la espalda por lo que había hecho y me halagaban y yo sonreía de oreja a oreja sinceramente por primera vez en mucho tiempo. Porque solamente, necesitaba las felicitaciones de Mi Señor. Pero, Nott y la Sangre Sucia me cerraron el paso cuando intente ir a mi sala común para hablar con Pansy y Draco sobre el próximo partido de Quiddittch.

Hermione-: Debería darte vergüenza, Anabelle. –Dijo, ella.- Esos chicos, ahora no tienen madre igual que tú. –exclamo.-

Anabelle, encogió sus hombros.

Anabelle-: ¿Qué me importa a mí, el opinión de una _Sangre Sucia_ y el que quiera que tenga una_ Hupplepuff_? –exclamo.-

Todos los Slytherins se echaron a reír y Draco le felicito y le mostró su completo apoyo. Empezó, a unirse a el más que nunca y estaban tan juntos que cualquiera pensaría que eran novios si no creían que eran hermanos y eso a ellos no le importaba.

Anabelle, suspiro.

Anabelle, gracias al apoyo de Draco y al amor incondicional y no correspondido que le tenía Blasie se había convertido en _La Reina de Las Serpientes_. Por su parte, ella estaba muy animada_ hasta que llegaba la hora de Pociones_. Se dedicaba a pasar toda la clase con la mirada en una hoja en blanco y evitaba mirar a su padre con todas sus fuerzas pese a que sentía su mirada nerviosa divagar sobre ella y solo se molestaba en responderle cuando nadie levantaba la mano a sus preguntas fáciles.

La pandilla de Draco, había ido a la tienda de Dulces en su excursión y compraron tanto que se quedaron desvelados a la noche en la desierta sala común de Slytherin hasta que Anabelle dijo que estaba cansada y que iría a darse un baño antes de ir a acostarse.

La otra ventaja de tener su reputación era que aunque siguiera peleada con él _seguía siendo Prefecta_ por sus buenas notas y _era la mano derecha de su padre_. A ella le encantaba _castigar por cualquier cosa al trio dorado_ y esto entretenía a su padre un rato mientras intentaba pensar en cómo ayudarle sin nada de éxito.

La joven, entro al baño de prefectos y dejo su ropa en el apoyador. Se metió en la bañera que parecía una gran piscina luego de dejarse una bata negra al costado de ella y se metió hasta abrir todas las canillas y mesclar los polvos mágicos refrescantes que salían desde ellos.

Solo entonces, recordó que tenía la tiara en la cabeza. Si no se la quitaba en ese mismo instante, entonces la chica la oxidaría. Quería, zambullirse y darse el lujo de lavarse bien el cabello. Pero, cuando intentó quitársela parecía pegada a su cabeza. Y ella contuvo una mueca de dolor y cerró los ojos con fuerza. Buscando, algún mechón enredado con sus pulgares sin encontrar ninguno y temblando de nervios se miró al espejo. ¿¡Que más daba, si se zambullía!? Solo quería, lavarse el cabello en paz. Tenía que tener, alguna manera de quitármela.

Pero cuando me zambullí sentí que algo me empujaba hacia abajo y debí sostenerme con las dos manos desde el fondo de la piscina para no golpearme la cabeza contra el suelo de mármol pero fue inútil porque la tiara hacia fuerza para caer hacia abajo y sentí que una mano muy brusca me tomaba desde la muñeca para obligarme a subir a la superficie mientras respiraba entrecortadamente y tocia y sentí el frió bastón de andar de Lucius Malfoy caer sobre mi cuello y palidecí.

_Cubrió mi boca con su mano enguantada y yo centre los ojos mientras me temblaba la mirada y me lleve la mano a la cabeza cuando al cerrar los ojos con fuerza me empezó a arder de tal manera que si no fuera porque Lucius me sostenía con tanta firmeza la muñeca que me la hería, me hubiera vuelto a hundir en el agua helada.Y la misma también me tembló. _

_Lucius-: ¿No ha tenido, suficiente ya, Señora Tenebrosa? -Se burlo, el.-_

Anabelle-: ¡Déjame, en paz... -dije, en una voz temblorosa.-

Lucius-: Lo dices, como si no necesitaras, ayuda... -murmuro.-

Cerré, los ojos.

Anabelle-: ¡No, quiero la tuya! -grite.-

Lucius-: ¿Crees, que Nancy se alegrara de saber que algo le paso a su hija favorita? -exclamo, este enfadado.-

Entonces, era eso...

Anabelle-: No finjas, que te importo. -exclame.-

Pero, ahora cubrió con su mano mis ojos...

Lucius-: Mejor, cállate. -exclamo.-

Me sentí, repentinamente cansada y todas mis fuerzas se desvanecieron. Con todas mis fuerzas, intente no cerrar los ojos pero todos mis sentidos se desvanecían y caí en el inconsciente de tal manera que me quede completamente inmóvil y con los ojos completamente cerrados mientras las gotitas de mi cabello corto azabache resbalaban por una pálida piel que involuntariamente ya había dejado de temblar.

...

Draco, buscaba a Anabelle por todo el castillo. Habían pasado dos semanas desde la última vez que le había visto y empezaba a alterarse. Severus, había ido con Dumbledore durante ese tiempo a resolver con él sus asuntos y no podía avisarle. Pero ya, no podía soportar más esa sensación de que si no le encontraba le sucedería algo terrible y entonces decidió que debía escribirle una carta.

Se dirigió a la biblioteca y pidió a la _Señora Prince_ un trozo de pergamino y tinta. Luego, se sentó en la sección de Adivinación porque sabía que allí nadie se atrevería a intentar interrumpirle y suspirando pesadamente se puso a escribir con nerviosismo:

Profesor Snape:

_Hace dos semanas, Anabelle ha desaparecido. No sé si esta ausentándose por elección o si le pasa algo. Ya que no me ha dicho nada, y varias veces la profesora Minerva me ha preguntado por ella y no he sabido que responderle. Necesito, que me diga si sabe algo y si no es así Lian me ha dicho que tiene algo importante que decirle sobre su hija y necesitamos que venga a ayudarnos inmediatamente. _

**_Draco Malfoy. _**

Corrió a la hechicería y cuando salió de allí se encontró con San Potter que sostenía una carta luego de salir después de enviar la suya y le miro enfadado.

Draco-: ¡Muévete, Potter! -grito.-

Harry-: ¿Donde está, Anabelle? -pregunto.-

El, levanto una ceja.

Draco-: ¿De repente, te importa? -exclamo.-

El, bajo la mirada...

Harry-: Siempre, me ha importado. Aunque, sea mi hermanastra. -se, defendió.-

Draco-: Pues, no parece. -exclamo, secamente el.-

Y cuando estaba por irse, Potter puso los ojos en blanco.

Harry-: ¿Por favor? ¡Quiero ayudar, a... -empezó, a decir.-

Draco-: ¡De la única forma en que puedes ayudar a Anabelle es perdiéndote de mi vista, Potter! -le, respondió el.-

Pero él, le alcanzo y le cerró el paso.

Harry-: Escucha, Draco entiendo que es extraño que un Gryfflindor quiera ayudar a alguien que está en Slytherin pero es que me preocupa y no puedo quedarme sin hacer nada después de lo que vi. -dijo, el.-

Draco-: ¿¡Que, has visto!? -exclamo.-

Le contó, que había ido al baño de los prefectos y había visto a Lucius Malfoy ocultarle bajo su capa de viaje y desaparecerse. Pero no entendía lo que había pasado ni porque había hecho algo así y entonces Draco apretó los puños con furia sin saber si lo mejor sería golpearle, empujarle, o lanzarle un _Avada Kedabra_ allí mismo.

Draco-: ¿¡Eres, idiota!? -exclamo.- ¿¡Porque, no me lo has dicho antes; _Cara-Cortada_? -grito, el.-

Harry-: ¿qué significa, eso? -exclamo.-

Draco-: Significa que Lian, tenía razón y le trate pésimo estúpidamente. ¿¡Feliz!? ¿¡Ahora, como diablos me disculpo con ella para que me ayude!? -se quejo, el.-

Empezaron a correr hasta la sala común de Rawenclaw y los dos muchachos muy seguros de sí mismos se quedaron esperando a Lian en la puerta del aula de Encantamientos. Y estaban, tan separados el uno del otro como podían. Cruzando, sus brazos y mirando en la dirección contraria. Que cualquiera, que hubiera visto a Draco Malfoy en ese momento con los ojos entrecerrados, y perdidos en el piso como si fuera algo muy interesante; hubiera pensado que había ido allí solamente para pedirle a Minerva el permiso de matar a Potter.

Lian salió de su clase, con Lunática y esta se alejo por el corredor. Mientras, tenía las manos metidas en los bolsillos y le miro sorprendida. Porque en su última discusión con él, le había dicho que si volvía a decir eso de Anabelle no le hablaría nunca más. Pero, se acerco a ella con paso decidido y le miro fríamente.

Draco-: Lian... -dijo, arrastrando su nombre.-

De tal manera, que la joven se sobresalto al oírlo.

Draco-: Tenemos, que hablar. -Dijo, secamente el.-

...

Lilly-: No, a Harry y a Anabelle no... -decía, entre lagrimas Lilly.-

Voldemort-: ¡Apártate, estúpida! -exclamo.-

Lilly-: ¡Piedad, tenga piedad por favor , máteme a mi pero a ellos no... -sollozo-

Voldemort-: ¡Avada, Kedabra! -exclamo.-

Anabelle-: ¡BASTA! -grite.-

Alguien tomo la mano que había extendido hacia delante y desde mis ojos húmedos conseguí ver a Bella poniéndome un pañuelo mojado en mi frente y no conseguí dejar de temblar esta vez...

Bella-: Tranquilízate, cariño. Estas, en mi habitación. -dijo, como si cantara una canción de cuna para sorpresa mía.-

Palidecí.

Anabelle-: ¿Que... hago... aquí... -conseguí, decir débilmente.- recuerdo, haber estado en el baño de los prefectos. Y después, nada... -dije, en una voz temblorosa.-

Pestañee.

Bella-: Lucius, vio que te habías desmayado en el baño de los prefectos. Y te trajo, aquí para curarte. -dijo, volviendo a mojar el trapo en agua, sobre la mesita de luz contra mi cama donde había un cuenco rojo para luego volver a pasarlo sobre mi frente.-

Eso tenia menos sentido, que ver a Draco y a Potter abrazándose y riendo como viejos amigos.

Baje, la mano que seguía en el aire y al igual baje la mirada. Entrecerrando, los ojos...

Bella-: ¿Que te sucede, cariño? ¿Porque estas tan preocupada? -pregunto.-

_¿¡Acaso, solo era amable con los que querían a Su Señor!?_ . Al menos, alguien me presta atención. -pensé-

Pestañee.

Sin saber la razón, me senté lentamente en la cama y le señale con el dedo índice intentando decirle que no tenía que meterse en mis asuntos. Que yo podía con eso, sola y que no necesitaba que nadie me preguntara como me sentía con la situación y la parte de mi que no quería hablar sobre eso con nadie no pudo aguantarlo más y me cubrí el rostro cuando comencé a llorar de tal manera que ella, sin embargo me abrazo en silencio mientras yo intentaba calmarme por lo que había recordado en aquella pesadilla. _Él, le había matado. ¿¡Pero, y que!? ¿¡Porque tenía que ser algo malo para mi, solo porque lo era para mi padre!?_ No entendía.

Anabelle-: Yo... -murmure.-

Pero no conseguía dejar de llorar. Tenía miedo, y estaba claro. Necesitaba saber la verdad de lo ocurrido, pero tenía miedo de descubrirla y no sabía si en realidad quería hacerlo. Palidecí, por completo...

Bella-: ¡Shh... -exclamo ¡Shh... -repitió.-

Paso un largo rato hasta que me calme mientras cantaba una canción de cuna. Como si fuera, una niña pequeña y se aparto. Tomando, mis manos entre las suyas cuando recupere el sentido común y la compostura pero seguía nerviosa porque no recordaba como había llegado allí y la sensación de que debía recordar algo importante que había pasado me atormentaba casi tanto como lo que había recordado en el sueño que había tenido.

Anabelle-: Yo... -susurre.- no soy hija de una _Sangre Sucia_... -conseguí decir.- soy una Malfoy, la sangre más pura de todas, no quiero aceptar eso. ¡Por supuesto, que no lo hare! -grito, ella.-

Y aunque Bellatrix, no entendía a que se refería se quedo consolándole como podía esperando a que se calmara. Y Anabelle se dijo en su mente, que era lo más cercano a una madre que ella en ese momento tenia.

...

Cuando se le paso la fiebre, Anabelle despertó esa madrugada. Bellatrix, tenía una misión y había salido y eso le dejaba sin nada que hacer. Pidió a Dobby que le prepare una buena cena ya que no había ni almorzado ni desayunado y el encantado le sirvió un platillo de deliciosa carne y papas fritas junto con un vaso de zumo de calabaza que se llenaba cada vez que se vaciaba y luego de ir al servicio de la mansión estaba por irse cuando de repente se encontró con aquella luz y con la habitación desde donde vio a _Su Señor_ mirando por la ventana...

Se quedo expectante, como si fuera lo único que quería en ese momento: Simplemente, verle allí. Ver como lucia el contraste de su piel junto al fuego y delineo con sus ojos aquel perfil que tan bien le sentaba mientras veía su capa moverse suavemente a la brisa del viento y se quedo petrificada allí. _Lamentando, ser lo suficientemente cobarde como para no entrar en la habitación sin su permiso y lo suficiente ingenua como para no ir a sentarse a su lado. Genial_.

No supo cuanto tiempo paso allí, hasta que escucho a Su Señor suspirar pesadamente y decir:

Voldemort-: Si no te invito a entrar, te quedarías allí para siempre ¿Verdad; Anabelle? -exclamo.-

Casi, creyó por culpa del silencio anterior que se había imaginado su contestación y no supo como tomarse la misma.

Voldemort-: Entra. -ordeno.-

Anabelle, bajo la mirada por un momento. Pero después, volvió a mirarle y entro a la habitación en silencio...

...

**-N/A:** Gracias a todos por los Revs! (_Recuerden que cada vez que reciba mas de 10 dejare relato doble_) :3 espero que este relato sea de su agrado y ya les he respondido esta vez en sus respectivas cuenticas por falta de tiempo. Les advierto, que el próximo relato **contiene una escenita de SX**. Así que les pido, que si son menores de edad adelantéis esa parte o si esas escenas no son de su agrado ya que pese a eso es un relato muy importante para esta fan fick. (_Si no lo hacéis, no se permiten criticas_) **POR FAVOR RESPETAD EL TRABAJO Y EL ESFUERZO DEL OTRO**. Cariños, y saludos y muchísima suerte en sus exámenes.

,,,

**Por: Anabelle Snape.**

**.LA-ETERNA-ENEMIGA-DE-LOS-ACENTOS.**

**.FIN.**


	11. Capitulo 11: Deseos, Tenebrosos

¡Gracias a todos los que dejaron el cap anterior! Les recuerdo lo que os he  
>puesto en el relato anterior arriba en el coment: Si no adelantáis la escena de SX no<br>quiero quejas. (_Sepan respetar, el trabajo de el otro_) y por favor hacedlo si sois menores  
>de edad. Con, cariño:<p>

** A:**

_**Rouge-Granger (Bienvenida, guaa), LillydeLimon (Bienvenida tambien a ti) Mana8,**_  
><span><em><strong>AlmaWeasley, VaneMalfoy, deSnape (Bienvenida, gracias por entretenerme en el<strong>_  
><span><em><strong>chat) ;) Jessie-5, Mavel77, ClaraSnape, MelissaGranger, Vela-Nueva (Gracias,<strong>_  
><span><em><strong>por volver!) Severus-Snape (Gracias, cariño!) Tonks-Chicle27 (Tu me haras<strong>_  
><span><em><strong>morirme de la risa un dia de estos cielo) Lizzy, Gladyys55, Malfoy, Tu Señor,<strong>_  
><span><em><strong>TuAngel, Pansy-Parkinson, MarcusSlytherin, BlackChicle7, LillyRouge6,<strong>_  
><span><em><strong>Dramyy55, SiriusBlack, y a todos mil gracias! :3<strong>_

-N/A:_ Gracias a todos por los Revs! (Recuerden que cada vez que reciba mas de 10 dejare relato doble) :3 espero que este relato sea de su agrado y ya les he respondido esta vez en sus respectivas cuenticas por falta de tiempo. Les advierto, que el próximo relato contiene una escenita de **SX**. Así que les pido, que si son menores de edad adelantéis esa parte o si esas escenas no son de su agrado ya que pese a eso es un relato muy importante para esta fan fick. (Si no lo hacéis, no se permiten criticas) **POR FAVOR RESPETAD EL TRABAJO Y EL ESFUERZO DEL OTRO**. Cariños, y saludos y muchísima suerte en sus exámenes._

Los quiero a cada uno de vosotros, (_Esta es una sugerencia que me ha dado Mana8)_ ya que  
>se mezclo<span> con mi idea original de hacer<span> "la escena" espero que sea de su agrado y que este  
>relato no os decepcione :3 nos vemos, en los próximos mensajitos :3<p>

.o.O.o.O.o.o.O.o.O.o.o.O.o.O.o.o.O.o.O.o.o.O.o.O.o.o.O.o.O.

**11: Deseos, Tenebrosos...**

**(Recomendación Musical: Música Oscura (Réquiem No. 2) De: Nox Arcana.**

Me acerque a el, y me acerque a la ventana donde se encontraba. Intentando, seguir hacia donde se dirigía su mirada con la mía. Pero debía estar mirando algo sin verlo. Porque cuando, también tome mis muñecas tras la espalda, sintiéndome extrañamente cómoda y tranquila a su lado, no conseguí encontrarlo.

Anabelle-: Mi, Señor... -empecé, a decir.- Quería, darle las gracias. -exclame, de repentinamente.-

Silencio...

Voldemort-: ¿Por qué, Anabelle? -pregunto, extrañado.-

Como, quien desconocía esa palabra.

Y ella, desesperada se arrodillo ante él y este le miro extrañado ya que nadie había hecho eso voluntariamente por mucho que se negara a admitirlo y la mano temblorosa de la joven tomo parte de su capa hasta arrugarla entre sus pálidos dedos...

Anabelle-: Porque ha sido, quien ha matado a Lilly. Porque, usted entiende porque los _Sangre Sucia_ y los magos no pueden estar juntos y porque usted no defiende los principios que le destruirían por completo y porque... me deje formar parte de esto, aun cuando todavía no puedo servirle... -empecé, a decir.-

El, se quedo completamente inmóvil y me pregunte si realmente me estaba escuchando.

Anabelle-: Y porque cuando estoy entre vosotros siento que formo parte de algo. Pero cuando no estoy junto a ustede,s me siento vacía y sola. Aunque aun no entienda el porqué, se que es porque... -se quedo, a mitad de lo que iba a decir.-

Anabelle-: Le, necesito... -dijo, por fin.-

Y cuando dijo esto, Lord Voldemort se arrodillo de igual manera frente a ella y con sus manos limpio las lágrimas que recorrían sus mejillas en silencio. Anabelle, le miro sorprendida y en silencio. Quedándose, completamente pálida.

Voldemort-: Estas, aquí. -le, recordó.- No tienes porque llorar, Anabelle. Las lagrimas, jamás han servido de nada. -murmuro.-

Se miraron, un infinito segundo. Mientras, que el único ruido en la habitación era la danza de las llamas que provenían desde la chimenea. En algún rincón de la habitación que Anabelle no podía ubicar y completamente ajeno a ellos dos.

Y en ese momento, cuando Su Señor le beso; abrió los ojos temblorosos como platos. Pero rodeo a Su Señor por el cuello con sus brazos y se dejo llevar por el. Correspondièndole, aquel beso...

Sintió, que le abrazaba y ambos cayeron sobre la cama de sabanas verdes. Mientras Anabelle, le miraba llena de admiración desde sus ojos entrecerrados. Como si eso fuera algo irreal que no pudiera lograr, más en ella que ganarse su adoración.

Y continuo besándola apasionadamente. Mientras desprendía el nudo de su túnica negra y se la quitaba lentamente. Recorriendo con sus huesudas manos, su espalda. Hasta encontrar el cierre de su blanco camisón y sus ropas se perdieron en alguna parte de su habitación. Cuando la joven quedo completamente desnuda y se sonrojo, por un momento.

Empezó, a recorrer su silueta. Mientras, le besaba. Acariciando lentamente con sus dedos finos cada rincón de su cuerpo y luego tomo con sus manos sus muñecas. Mientras entraba en ella, delicadamente y ella se dejaba llevar por el mientras recorría con sus manos su cuerpo y la besaba en completo silencio. Sintiéndose, completamente entregada y repentinamente feliz. Cuando sabia, que eso estaba completamente prohibido para los dos. Pero ninguno, le presto atención en esos momentos a sus pensamientos.

Se escucho un chillido en la puerta y algo caerse. Pero, Voldemort no le presto atención mientras recorría a la joven y acariciaba delicadamente su cabello corto, negro, azabache y suavemente brillante... qué tanto, le gustaba en ella y le hacía parecer una muñeca de porcelana.

Anabelle-: Mí, Señor... -murmuro, ella.-

Mirando, hacia la puerta.

Voldemort-: Ignóralo. -ordeno él, y cuando mordió levemente su cuello soltó un gemido de placer que ni ella reconoció y decidió hacerle caso.-

Hasta que ambos se separaron de esa danza, y ella cayo desnuda y completamente entregada entre sus brazos y él le envolvió entre su túnica. Mientras acariciaba tiernamente, su cabello y se miraban a los ojos. Mientras ella jugaba, con sus manos entrelazadas en silencio.

Voldemort-: Anabelle... -murmuro, el.-

Y ella, pestañeo.

Anabelle-: Si, ¿Mi, Señor? -murmuro.-

Se quedo mirándole en silencio, y ella volvió a sonrojarse. Nunca, se había creído capaz de atreverse a algo como eso y le pareció el día mas feliz de su vida después de tantos sentimientos que se confundían en su interior y entendió que estar al lado de Su Señor era lo único que necesitaba para estar completa y feliz.

Voldemort-: No te alejes, de mí... -ordeno, en su tono más firme y tirano posible con silabeante voz de reptil.-

Y Anabelle, se sonrojo cuando volvió a besarla. Y cuando se aparto de ella amablemente murmuro:

Anabelle-: Nunca... -en un susurro, que solo el llego a oír.-

Y se quedo dormida entre sus brazos...

...

Severus Snape se había quedado completamente inmóvil tras la puerta donde había visto a Su Señor besar a su hija y se cubría la boca y se mordía el labio inferior para no entrar en la habitación de tal manera que solo se dijo que debía salir corriendo de allí. Cuando el mismo le comenzó a sangrar y bajo corriendo las escaleras transformándose en una nube negra que sobrevoló los cielos hasta aparecerse en el despacho del Director Dumbledore que se sobresalto, apenas le vio.

Dumbledore-: ¿Que te sucede, Severus? -pregunto.- Parece, que has visto a un fantasma... -se, burlo riendo el director de su expresión.-

Y arrojo un gira tiempo al suelo, para que se callara (_El único que tenia, el director y uno dorado y de oro de pie que le había regalado el primer ministro_) que Dumbledore se cayó y espero.

Justo cuando iba a decir algo, Lian, Pansy, y Draco entraron corriendo a la oficina del director junto a Potter y el trió dorado y Draco golpeo la mesa del escritorio del director de tal manera que a este ese gesto por su parte le extraño.

Draco-: Director, ya sabemos que le sucede a Anabelle. -dijo, el.-

Dumbledore-: ¡Ah, qué bueno! ¿Podrían explicárselo, al Profesor Snape? -dijo, señalándolo.-

Y todos se voltearon a la vez, hacia la persona a quien no habían notado en la habitación al entrar.

Dumbledore-: Parece, que algo hace que no esté dispuesto a escucharme... -murmuro.-

Severus, le miro enfadado.

Severus-: Creo, Director... que el hecho de haber visto sin querer, que mi hija y el Señor Tenebroso se han acostado juntos es suficiente para que me enfade hoy. -le dijo, el en su tono habitual.-

-: ¿¡Que Anabelle, hizo que!? -soltaron Draco, Lian, Potter, Weasley y Granger al mismo tiempo.-

Dumbledore, se quedo completamente inmóvil por un momento. Tanto, que parecía una estatua inanimada y los muchachos se sobresaltaron cuando se movió. Todos, excepto Snape que ya estaba acostumbrado a eso.

Y Lian, dio un paso adelante...

Lian-: Profesor, he visto que Anabelle llevaba la tiara de Rowena Ravenclaw. -dijo, ella.-

Todos, se sobresaltaron cuando el fantasma de Rowena se apareció ante Severus Snape y los muchachos retrocedieron un paso.

Rowena-: El hecho de que lleve mi tiara, significa que guarda una oscuridad terrible en su corazón que le ayuda a ejercer un poder sobre ella que puede controlarla. Significa que Anabelle guarda un vació y una oscuridad muy grand,e en su corazón que es igual o mayor a la del Señor Tenebroso. -dijo, haciendo una pausa para mirar a Snape.- Solo, una persona que realmente la ame puede quitársela. -le dijo, a el.-

Él, le miro sorprendido porque lo supiera y la habitación guardo un profundo silencio...

Luego, se desapareció.

…

Anabelle-: ¿Qué, queréis? –Pregunto, a Draco y a Pansy cuando le cerraron el paso.-

Draco-: Contarte, una historia Anabelle. Sí, nos acompañas. –dijo, el.-

Le mire, confundida.

Anabelle-: Bien… -dije, solo porque estaba aburrida.-

Les siguió, hasta la chimenea del vacío despacho del aula de su _profesor de Pociones_ y se zambullo en los polvos Flue hasta salir a un salón antiguo lleno de telarañas y se incorporó rápidamente. Sacudiéndose el polvo, de su ropa.

Draco-: Aquí, es donde creció tu Señor Anabelle. –Conto, Draco.-

Pansy, asintió.

Pansy-: Su madre, era una bruja. Pero su padre, un Muggle. Cuando se enteró, quiso abandonarle. Pero le dio una poción de amor. Estaban discutiendo de porque lo había hecho y los asesino. Ningún Muggle, quiere hablar sobre eso en los al rededores de esta casa porque tienen miedo de que les suceda a ellos… -iba, diciendo Pansy.-

Anabelle-: ¿¡y!? –grite, enfadada.-

Pestaño.

Pansy-: Lord Voldemort, utiliza a las personas para obtener sus fines. No da las gracias, ni se preocupa por ellas. Simplemente las utiliza, las enloquece, y cuando las tiene a su completa voluntad pierde la confianza en ellas y luego de haberlas utilizado lo suficiente las mata. –explico, ella.- Yo, estoy de acuerdo con sus métodos. Pero, no con participar en ellos. –Explico, la muchacha.-

Anabelle, bajo la mirada desde sus brazos cruzados y la cabeza le tembló mientras asentía con nerviosismo.

Anabelle-: ¡El me demostró, que me Ama! –Grito, sobre lo que decían sus amigos.-

Ellos, rieron al unísono.

Draco-: ¿¡Que, te ama!? ¿A cuántas otras te piensas que les ha dicho eso? –dijo, haciendo una pausa ante cada pregunta que formulaba.- ¿A cuántas personas, crees que ha tocado de la misma manera que a ti? ¿Y a cuantas crees, que ha preferido sobre todo antes de deshacerse de ellas para llegar hasta la siguiente más pronto? –le, pregunto.-

Anabelle, puso los ojos en blanco.

Draco-: En cambio, conozco una persona que si te ama y a la que tú amas. Pero como no quieres aceptar que antes amo a otra, y que no eres la única en su vida no la puedes ver y lo entiendo… -dijo, haciendo una pausa para enfatizar lo que estaba diciendo.- pero; es una lástima, porque esa persona jamás te dejaría. Jamás, te abandonaría y daría más que su vida por ti. –dijo, el.-

La joven, palideció.

Vio que su padre, Severus Snape cruzaba sus brazos y se acercaba a Draco hasta pararse detrás de él.

Severus-: Prometí que te protegería, y lo haré. Eso, para mi es más fuerte que todo lo demás aunque apenas lo notas; Anabelle. –explico, el.-

Se acercó caminando, hasta ella…

Anabelle-: ¿¡Y se lo prometiste a Lilly, verdad!? –grito, enfadada.-

El, se detuvo frente a ella.

Severus-: No. –dijo, firmemente.-

Anabelle-: ¿Eh? –murmure.-

Severus-: Me lo prometí, a mí mismo. –dijo, firmemente.-

Anabelle-: ¿Y eso, porque? –Quise, saber.-

Severus-: Porque eres lo más importante para mí, Anabelle. Eres, mi hija. –le, recordó.-

Se miraron, en silencio un momento.

Severus-: Déjame, salvarte. –Pidió.- No necesitas, llevar esa tiara para atreverte a hacer lo que quieres. Te necesitas, a ti misma para encontrar lo que te haga feliz y para lograr hacer lo que quieras… -dijo, el.-

Anabelle, no dijo nada…

Pero, tampoco se asustó ni le impidió llevar las manos a su frente. Mientras, sus manos temblorosas buscaban la tiara que escondía un hechizo y cuando la sintió. Ella soltó unas lágrimas silenciosas y bajo la cabeza. Le quito, la tiara y la misma se dejó ver. Cuando, Severus la arrojo con ira al suelo. Anabelle, tembló un poco y se arrodillo en el piso. Cerrando los ojos, con fuerza. En eso, una silueta negra, la tomo y Bellatrix se apareció en el salón.

Bellatrix-: Pensé, que eras diferente Anabelle. –murmuro.-

Severus, se arrodillo frente a su hija y ella cerro los ojos con fuerza.

Bellatrix, soltó una carcajada macabra…

Severus-: No insultes, a mi hija Bella. -Dijo, fríamente el.-

Le miro con los ojos centrados, sorprendida. Luego, volvió a transformarse en una nube negra que se perdió en el aire. Y se llevó, la tiara lejos.

Anabelle, le miro preocupada…

Anabelle-: S-Severus… -murmuro, débilmente.- y-yo… lo s-siento…. –y luego, se desmayó.-

El, le levantó entre sus brazos y se recordó a si mismo años atrás. _Cuando, con una máscara de Mortifago le había tomado de la cuna donde Potter y ella lloraban cuando tan solo tenían un año y le miro por un momento. Pero después, volvió la vista a su hija que le había dado unas palmaditas a su tétrica mascara antes de quedarse dormida entre sus brazos y luego se había perdido en la noche con ella…_

Era, como en ese momento. Y le protegería, como había hecho desde entonces…

_Pasará, lo que pasara..._

_..._

_-Buenoooo, en este relato pasan muchas cosas interesantes creo yo :3 Anabelle ya es libre de la tiara. (Pero, esto no se termina aquí) Me dio mucha risa escribir el: ¿¡Que Anabelle hizo, que!? jajajaj -Se Sigue, riendo sola- y Draco por fin ha hablado con Lian para decirle a Dumbledore lo que le sucedía a Anabelle. Este relato, me costo mucho escribirlo ya que no me gustaba como quedaba la situación. Pero es lo mejor, que he podido hacer. Y lo de la "Escenita" Lo siento, pero me salio del alma. Jajajajaj. (En algún momento, tenia que aparecer) y aquí les dejo la breve reseña de este relato que se llama: **Deseos Tenebrosos**._

_-Anabelle descubre que pase lo que pase siempre sentirá algo por el Señ ._

_-Los chicos interrumpen la "importante" conversación que iban a tener Dumbledore y Severus Snape._

_-Lian le cuenta de la tiara y el fantasma de Helena (Creo, que nombre a su hija) le dice que solo puede quitársela alguien que le ame._

_-Severus logra salvar a Anabelle pero Bella le quita la tiara._

_¿Que pasara, en el siguiente relato?_

Muchísimas gracias por el apoyo :'D **¡YA LLEGAMOS A LOS 74 REVS.! ¡GRACIAS, GRACIAS, GRACIAS Y MILES DE GRACIAS!**

**pondré relato apenas pueda.**

PD: Había una vez, un barco chiquito... -escritora, cansada- (Esto no es lo mas importante, del fick)

...

**Anabelle Snape**

**-LA-ETERNA-ENEMIGA-DE-LOS-ACENTOS-**

_Continuara..._


	12. 13- Piedad, Cruel Piedad

-Buenoo, gracias por sus Revs! ya vamos por los 85 Revs.! así que después de tanto tiempo sin actualizar  
>le dejo el próximo relato xd (<em>Que es cuando las cosas se ponen, mas interesantes<em>) Gracias por todos los  
>comentarios, y bienvenidos a los nuevos! ¡Mil gracias, por elejirme! ;)<p>

**PD: Quienes no queráis leerlos, debajo de las contestaciones podéis pasar directamente al relato :3**

Cuídense mucho, y les deseo un buen comienzo de semana :3

Ya que el lunes, es el peor! :'( Pero bueno, que se le va a hacer...

u.u

Tonks-Chicle27: Me alegra que le haya hecho reir ;) Cariños y saludos :3

**-Isa-Malfoy:** Bienvenida, guapa ;)

**-LuciusMalfoy:** Me refiero, a que la versión de su carácter en los lemmons me parece mas agradable.  
>El que estoy leyendo es <strong>Ilusión<strong>. Se lo recomiendo! (_Ya que veo, que es tan fan de ellos como yo_) y  
>espero que la escritora no me golpee por pasarle su dirección xd jajajaj. Espero que tenga un<br>agradable dia :3

**-Candy-Rouge:** De nada cielo y bienvenida! :3 gracias por decir que mis fan ficks son genialosos  
>pero no te pegues mucho al celular hace mal a la vista. (<em>Mira, quien habla<em>) jajajaj xd cariños y  
>saludos. :3 le deseo, una excelente tarde :)<p>

**-Lian-Potter: **Me alegra que te agrade el carácter de Anabelle :3 (_Y espero no recibir, amenazas_  
><em>de muerte en cuanto lo suba<em>) sobre la conversación "_padre/ehija_" pero no. No haré un  
>lemmon sobre eso. Simplemente, eso aguardara en el sexto curso y creo que ya estará mas<br>madura para esas cosas. Creo, que el no querría aprovecharse de ella como Voldemort así  
>que pronto lo explicare, no te preocupes ;) Gracias por preguntar! (<em>Espero no haberte<em>  
><em>traído mas dudas<em>) Cariños, y saludos :3

**-VoldemortTt:** ¡Mi querido señor! Usted es demasiado poderoso y creo que sabe de memoria  
>que ahora que su espíritu esta unido a su cuerpo puede abandonar su cuerpo con esa forma<br>cuando quiera para hacer maldades ;) Ya haré un relato sobre eso. Denme, tiempo! siento ser  
>tan lenta para describir los espacios. ¡Se están adelantando, en la historia! ¡Eso, no se<br>vale! :3 Cariños, y saludos. Cuídese mucho.

**-Xiel:** Creo que ya te he respondido en el relato anterior, cielo ;) y antes que eso, ¡bienvenido!  
>jajaj xd Voldemort no murió. Es un espíritu o algo mas bajo. Créeme, que te emocionara saber<br>que pronto resolverás esa duda en los próximos relatos. (_Estate atento, y envíame un Rev._  
><em>en el relato que lo descubras para asegurarme de que lo explique bien please<em>) Cariños y  
>saludos. Le deseo, una tarde agradable sin viejas molestando! e.e! xd<p>

**-Cecile8:** Pronto tendré mas tiempo para andar por el roll conectada no se preocupe ;)

**-Rouge-Granger:** Otra loca, que se ríe de mis chistes malos(?) jajajaj no, mentira xd Cariños  
>y saludos :3 me alegra mucho que le este gustandoo :3<p>

**-LillydeLimon:** Pos si, pero falta para ello. ¡**NO ME PRECIONEN**! u.u

**-ClaraSnape:** Gracias, cielo! ;)

**-AlmaWeasley:** Gracias por escribirme siempre. :3 A mi tu eres, una de las que mas me hace  
>reir ;)<p>

**-Vampire-World: **De nada, es un placer! :3

**-_Arwen:** ¡Gracias por subirme el animo! pronto lo seguiré no se preocupe ;) es que la  
>cruel tarea no me deja el tiempo necesario para corregirlo y como <strong>adoro a Tolkien<strong>  
>quiero escribirlo bien. Cariños, y saludos :3 que tenga una bella tarde ;)<p>

**-Logos-666:** LGracias, tu también sube relato pronto que me deja con la intriga!  
>¡que manía, la tuya! ;) buen comienzo, de semana xd<p>

Y gracias a:

_**ViktorKrum, Luna, Melissa5, ElyKatyeE, Pansy-Parkinson, Yuri-Maou por unirse.**_ Sean,  
>bienvenidos todos! :3 Menos Pansy, que ya es vieja xd jajajaj ;) pero gracias por tus ánimos :3<p>

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**13: Piedad, Cruel Piedad.**

**Recomendación Musical: Stravaganzza: Un Millón de Sueños.**

_."Alguien me dijo, una vez. Aun no ha llegado, mi tren. Supe entender, después. Quedaba tanto, por hacer. El, nunca mas podrá subir a un árbol. No, no podrá jamas mirar sus ojos. No podrá, descubrir el universo que hay entre tus besos. Tumbado en tu pecho, ni un millón de sueños que aun quedan por soñar. ".- Por: Leo Gimenez - Para: Severus._

Ya, se habían vestido. Pero padre e hija, seguían teniendo los cabellos mojados y alborotados tras sus hombros cuando fueron a la oficina del director Dumbledore y para colmo de Anabelle Lucius se encontraba allí. Potter, y el trió dorado también y también Lian, Draco, y la Pelirroja Weasley. Weasley, Potter, y la pelirroja Weasley estaban tan sucios como manchados en sangre y Potter tenía la espada de Gryfflindor en su mano derecha.

Lo peor, era que Anabelle estaba sonrojada aun (_Por la situación anterior en la que les había encontrado su "querido" director y esto hizo que le odie más. Porque en fin, de esa situación cualquiera hubiera pensado mal_) y el hecho de que ambos tuvieran el cabello igualmente mojado les dejaba una idea muy clara de donde habían estado hace unos minutos padre e hija juntos.

Pestañee.

Lucius-: Ah, Anabelle… -dijo, volteándose hacia mí y mirándome fríamente.-

Se acercó a mí, hasta encontrarse enfrente mio y todas las cabezas en la sala de estar se voltearon hacia él.

Lucius-: Felicidades, Anabelle… -ironizo, el.- Esa cálida noche, que pasaste junto a _Tu Querido Señor Tenebroso_, volvieron a unir su espíritu con su alma. –se, sonrió.- Lo más, probable… es que cuando regrese tú y Bella guíen las filas. –Se, mofo.-

Le mire, enfadada. Cruzando, mis brazos.

Anabelle-: Ya, no quiero eso… -dije, yo.-

Los presentes les miraron tan extrañados, como si de repente tuvieran ante ellos al Señor Tenebroso y este les dijera de la nada que quería que les enseñe a bailar flamenco…

Dumbledore-: Bien, me alegro. –exclamo.-

Nadie, le escucho.

Lucius-: ¿No querías convertirte en mortifaga, hace dos meces? –exclamo.- ¿No te habías encaprichado, con que querías ser la más especial para el? –exclamo, sorprendido.-

Ella, asintió.

Anabelle-: Pero me he dado cuenta, de que solo quiero a Severus Snape. –Dijo, está sin querer.- C-como hija… -se apresuró, a decir levantando las manos con nerviosismo como si estuviera por golpearle.-

Palidecí.

Anabelle-: Además… -exclame.- Yo no quiero ser Mortifaga Lucius. Quiero estudiar, Pociones y quiero asistir a la Universidad de San Mungo desde mucho antes de haber pisado por primera vez la biblioteca Malfoy. –le, recordó esta.- Y no voy a permitir, que el hombre si así se puede llamarlo, que me ridiculizo tanto tiempo obligándome a usar algo de _Rawenclaw_ encima… -murmuro, haciendo una mueca de asco.- regrese. –finalizo.-

Lucius, le miro extrañado.

Lucius-: ¿Pociones? –Exclamo.- No me hagas reír, tu iras a la Mansión Malfoy este verano y estudiaras Oclumancia como corresponde. Después, formaras parte de las filas y seguirás manteniendo alta tus notas. Te recuerdo que _tú no decides_, Anabelle. –exclamo.-

Sus ojos, se tornaron húmedos y bajo la mirada…

Severus-: No… -dijo, Severus acercándose a ellos dos hasta cruzar los brazos al dado de su hija.- Ella, decide sobre si misma Lucius. –le, defendió.- Y si hay algo que no permitiré, es que regrese a _La Mansión Malfoy_ después de que he visto lo bien que le tratas. Al menos, por ahora. –exclamo, el para sorpresa de todos los presentes.-

Lucius-: ¿Y qué harás, para impedirlo, Snape? –exclamo.-

Dumbledore-: Ya está, decidido. –Dijo, ante el prolongado silencio que se armó entre los presentes.-

Dumbledore, sonrió.

Dumbledore-: Anabelle, pasara las vacaciones de invierno y el verano con los Tíos de Harry. –exclamo.-

-: ¿¡Que!? –gritaron, los dos nombrados al mismo tiempo.

Potter-: ¡Ni, hablar! ¡Ya, suficiente con que tenga que aguantarlos a ellos tres! –exclamo.-

Anabelle-: ¡Ni en tres mil, años! –Grito ella, tomando la mano de Severus.- ¡Yo, me voy con mi padre! –Se quejó, sonrojándose aún más.-

Dumbledore-: Fue idea de Severus, Anabelle. –Exclamo, de repente.-

Anabelle le miro extrañada.

Anabelle-: ¿¡Que!? –grito, ella.-

Severus, le miro preocupado de que su reconciliación después de eso fuera tan breve como esa frase. Y se dijo a sí mismo, que enserio era un desastre.

Severus-: Has matado muchos muggles Anabelle y aunque entiendo que era culpa de la tiara, debes volver a aprender a convivir con ellos. –dijo, el.-

Anabelle-: ¿O es que quieres, castigarnos a los dos? –Exclamo, sollozando.- ¿¡Porque diablos no puedo ir contigo? –se, quejo de nuevo.-

Draco, y los demás, se contenían una fuerte risotada ante lo cursi que parecía Anabelle en esos momentos y Potter se dijo que si conocía a Lavander las dos se harían muy buenas amigas.

Severus-: No. –dijo, el.- Pero te recuerdo, que tengo deberes que corregir, y encargos que hacer para _La Orden_ además de las tareas que me entreguen los Mortifago y no me gustaría, que por mi culpa pasaras todo el día sola. –explico, el.-

Anabelle, se quedó parada en seco y se arrodillo ante el tomándole la muñeca como si él fuera _El Señor Tenebroso_ y Draco y los demás ya no pudieron contener la risa. Pero cuando notaron que se reían de lo mismo se callaron inmediatamente y se dedicaron a mirarse envenenadamente.

Anabelle-: ¡Severus, te lo imploro… -se, quejo.- tenme piedad, por una vez en la vida! ¿¡Que se supone, que le explique a los demás si se enteran de que… -exclame.-

El, suspiro pesadamente y todos notaron como hacia un esfuerzo sobrenatural para no gritarle. Se arrodillo, en el suelo y dejo caer una mano sobre su hombro derecho cuando se miraron un infinito segundo...

Severus-: ¿Quieres comportarte tú por una vez en tu vida, como una Snape; Anabelle? –Exclamo.- me estas dejando, en vergüenza. –dijo, fríamente el.-

La chica, pareció recuperar la compostura de repente. Y se levantó, al mismo tiempo que él. Dejando de llorar.

Severus-: Llegara un momento, en que puedas venir conmigo. –le, animo el.- pero debes pasar por esto primero. –dijo, ahora.-

La chica, finalmente asintió a mala gana.

Anabelle-: Bien… -exclamo.-

Ahora, se encamino hasta Potter.

Severus-: Pero que te quede bien claro, Potter… por cada cosa, que hagas a mi hija te quitare cincuenta puntos cuando regresen si me entero de algo. ¿Te ha quedado, claro? –pregunto.-

El, asintió.

Severus-: Bien. –dijo, el ahora mirando al Director.-

Este, asintió.

Severus-: Entonces, creo que los arreglos ya están hechos. –dijo, el.- Sígueme, Anabelle… -ordeno, antes de abandonar la oficina.-

Y la chica, le siguió… Prometiéndose a sí misma, **que desde ese día sería una Snape hecha y derecha**.

…

Cuando Anabelle, regreso a su sala común no conseguía dormir. Se volteo, desesperadamente varias veces en su cama y finalmente a mala gana se cerró el camisón correctamente y bajo las escaleras. Se encontró con un_ Hogwarts a oscuras_ que era mucho más hermoso aun que como ya lo era de día y sonrió de oreja a oreja por su picardía.

En_ la Mansión Malfoy_ tardaba horas en dormirse y se le había cambiado el horario de insomnio. Pero la diferencia, era que allí por ningún motivo del mundo pensaría en colarse en la cama matrimonial de Nancy y Lucius. Porque, estar al lado de Lucius le causaría que esta no se pudiera dormir como si en medio de los alrededores de su casa se estuviera desempeñando un ataque zombi.

Pero estaba completamente decidida y más después de que su querido director hubiera interrumpido su encuentro furtivo en el _Baño de Los Prefectos_ y recordar el hecho de que había estado tan cerca de él y de que había tocado su suave piel desnuda le hizo sonrojarse en la oscuridad. Mientras vagaba, como si fuera una sombra más de tantas en el _Gran Castillo_ como una ráfaga de viento sobre el_ Gran Comedor_. Tanto, que atravesó a unos cuantos fantasmas que dormían levitando en el mismo pero ni se percató de ello. Demasiado concentrada pensando en su _Amado Profesor de Pociones_ como para prestarle atención a si el camino que había tomado para ir hasta su famoso despacho era el indicado.

Pero cuando encontró las escaleras que llevaban hasta las mazmorras no tuvo ninguna duda de que así era y se sorprendió a si misma encontrándolo por mero instinto (_Luego de pasarse por el servicio, claro_) ya que sabía que una vez que entrara allí no querría volver a salir del mismo jamás.

Anabelle entro al aula vacía de _Pociones_ y se encontró con que el aula era realmente tétrica y aterradora de noche pero se sonrió y se dedicó a subir levemente las escaleras. Abriendo, con cuidado la puerta del entre-piso donde sabía que estaba su habitación y claramente se encontró con la misma. Pero estaba demasiado concentrada, mirando desde la puerta que había entre-abierto a su padre como para hacer algo mas ya que nunca le había visto dormir y casi le dolió tener que despertarle para colarse a su lado y por esto absorbió una gran bocanada de aire. Pero se quedó contemplando, su perfil mientras dormía por un instante y luego de tragar saliva requirió a la acción más difícil: Despertarle, sin hacerle enfadar.

Abrió la puerta completamente y esta hizo un leve chillido. Severus, aunque sin abrir los ojos se despertó, lo creyó el viento en un principio y por eso no le prestó atención e intento seguir durmiendo. Pero sintió que algo, levantaba las sabanas hasta mostrar unos pies descalzos y unos pijamas negros apolillados un solo segundo. Antes de que Anabelle, gateando por su cómoda cama se recostara a su lado y este se diera la vuelta para ver a su hija sonrojarse aun en la penumbra de la oscuridad.

Severus-: ¿Anabelle? –murmuro, dulcemente el.- ¡Casi, me das un infarto… -se quejó, a continuación.-

Y ella, le miro inocentemente en un ademan de disculpa.

Anabelle-: No me puedo, dormir… -dijo, desde unos ojos húmedos.-

Que le sorprendieron, a las dos de la mañana.

Severus-: Me di, cuenta. –ironizo, el sarcásticamente.-

Y Anabelle rió por lo bajo cuando se volteó completamente hasta ella para mirarle y ella le sonrió.

Severus-. ¿Qué, sucede? –pregunto.-

Ella, palideció.

Anabelle-: No me voy a poder dormir, hasta que no me perdones, Severus… -explico, ella.-

Severus, le miro extrañado.

Severus-: ¿Es que no me escuchas cuando hablo, Anabelle… -murmuro, entre dientes y frunciendo el ceño.-

Anabelle-: ¿¡Que!? –pregunto, esta.-

Demasiado concentrada en mirarle como para concentrarse en escuchar las quejas de su padre.

Severus-: Creí haberte dicho, que no puedo enfadarme contigo y también creí haberte dicho que siempre te perdón… -se interrumpió por un bostezo, que rápidamente oculto tras la sabana.- aria… -continuo, detrás de la misma.-

Anabelle, sonrió y sus ojos volvieron a desprender un leve brillo que en el fondo Severus sabía que era el único que lo podía percibir.

Anabelle-: ¿Lo, prometes? –pregunto.-

Y no pudo evitar, sonreír.

Severus-: Lo, prometo… -murmuro, besando su frente.- pero te acompañare a tu sala común… -exclamo, el.-

Ella, le miro frunciendo el ceño.

Anabelle-: ¿¡Tienes, ganas!? –pregunto.-

Severus-: En realidad, no. –Se, quejo el.-

Anabelle-: Entonces, ¿¡De que te quejas; Severus!? Yo ya he llegado hasta aquí y estoy demasiado cómoda como para querer moverme. –le, advirtió a el.-

Ella, se sorprendió cuando Severus la abraso y ella le devolvió el abrazo. Apoyando en silencio la cabeza contra su hombro y tapándole hasta los hombros de tal manera que la mitad de la camisa negra de su pijama quedo completamente descubierta y entonces le miro preocupada.

Anabelle-: ¿No tienes frió, Severus? –pregunto.-

El, acariciaba distraídamente sus cabellos. Como si así, intentara acunarla. Después, de tantos años solo...

Se dijo, que merecía la pena luchar por ella y soportar lo que sea con tal de verle feliz y recuperar el tiempo que había perdido al no poder estar a su lado…

Severus-: ¿Lo tienes tú, Cariño? –pregunto, dulcemente.-

Anabelle se sonrojo, levemente. Mientras el ignoraba, el motivo. ¿Había escuchado mal, o le había llamado _cariño_? Lamentablemente, para ella esa palabra significaba otra cosa que tardaría mucho más en pasar para los dos.

Anabelle-: No… -murmuro, con vos cansada ya por fin.-

Severus-: Entonces, tenerlo no me importa. –respondió, el.-

Silencio…

Severus-: ¿Anabelle? –le llamo el desesperado, interrumpiéndolo.-

Anabelle-: ¿Si… -susurro, entre un bostezo la joven.-

Severus-: Nunca más, vuelvas a odiarme. –pidió, el.-

Se le quebró la voz, cuando dijo esto. Y Anabelle, sonrió antes de dejar de mirarle a los ojos. Cuando comenzaron a pesarle, los ojos y los cerro completamente. Sintiendo a Severus, besar su frente.

Anabelle-: Nunca… -prometió, por ultimo.-

Severus se quedó pensando. Le contemplo durmiendo por unos instantes y se dijo que nunca permitiría que ninguna preocupación volviera a pasar por su cabeza. Ni aunque fuera una mínima, que borrara ese rostro que le hacía verse tan tranquila mientras sonreía entre sus fríos brazos. Daria más, que su vida por ella. _Esta vez, no se equivocaría_.

-o.O.o-

**-N/A.**

¡UUFF, POR FIN TENGO TIEMPO DE ACTUALIZAR, COMO HE SUFRIDO ESTOS DÍAS SIN VOSOTROS/AS!

Bueno, pasaron muchas cosas interesantes en este relato ;) y ya veis que he respondido a algunas de sus sugerencias en el. Empecemos:

-Anabelle y Severus tienen un "_Encuentro en el baño de los prefectos_" y el director casi les encuentra besándose. -Relato, anterior.- ¿Alguien mas vota por arrojar a Dumbledore desde la torre de astronomía.

-Anabelle se anima a contradecir a Lucius por primera vez en la vida! -Por, fin- Ya era hora, no creen? y Severus la defiende.

-De paso, se armo de valor para ir a interrumpir al pobre de Severus a las dos de la mañana para acostarse a su lado pero al final acepto encantado.

¿¡Que, pasara a contunacion!?

Lo sabremos, en el próximo relato :3 y hoy gracias a la cantidad de Revs. **¡RELATO, DOBLE! :3**


	13. 14- Nunca, Te Decepcionare

-Ya he respondido todos sus encantadores Rev'S. Espero recivir muchos en estos capitulos. ¡Nos vemos, si el Amo quiere el Juevez- :3

Gracias por todo!

-( n.n)-

-o.O.o-

**14: Nunca, Te Decepcionare.**

**Recomendación**** Musical: Back To Me -3 Doors-**

_-"Yo he derramado mi corazón, yo lo he colocado aquí para ti. Yo he intentado, con esfuerzo dar lo mejor de mi. Por favor, entiende que no soy quien era antes. Tu solías ser todo lo que tenia. Ahora no solo eres, lo que necesito. Tengo que llorar, llamar la atención tu y yo sabemos. Como puedo lograr, que regreses a mi. Todas las cosas, por las que hemos pasado yo puse detrás de mi, la parte de mi vergüenza. Todo este tiempo he querido, verte en mi camino y que sepas como soy. Pero ahora, se que no estoy solo. Alguien, me entiende. Tu y yo sabemos, como puedo hacer que regreses a mi.".- De: Severus/Para: Anabelle.-_

La luz del sol, ingreso por la persiana entre-abierta y padre e hija cerraron los ojos con fuerza. Los dos estaban demasiado ocupados abrazándose entre las sábanas blancas como para tener ganas de bajarse a cerrar la persiana y seguir durmiendo. Pero en el fondo, los dos sabían que ninguno podía hacer eso de volverse a dormir y los dos suspiraron pesadamente...

Severus-: Ve, tu… -pidió, el.-

Ella, bostezo.

Anabelle-: No. Ve, tu… -se, quejo.-

Silencio…

Severus-: Alguno de los dos tendrá que levantarse primero, Anabelle. –le dijo, el dulcemente.- Te recuerdo, que es el día en que se abrirá el _Club de Duelo_. –murmuro, el.-

A mala gana, padre e hija se despertaron a la vez y Severus cerró la cortina luego de que su hija llamara a Dobby para ordenarle que le llevara allí ropa adecuada para los duelos y su túnica y así lo hizo. Llevaba, unos pantalones negros sobre un buzo con cuello y mangas muy largas que resaltaban su delgada silueta y que cuando se calzo la túnica le hizo verse tres veces más pálida de lo que ya era. Rebusco algo en el bolsillo de la misma, y se acercó a un espejo. _Protector, solar Muggle_ se dijo Severus. Y espero a que se lo pusiera en el rostro y en sus manos antes de decirle que fuera a desayunar y le acompaño hasta la mesa donde se sentaban sus amigos mientras conversaban.

Anabelle, se dio cuenta de que seguía usando la vieja túnica de _Tom Riddle_ y que sin más excusas le pediría a Severus que le diese otra. Ya no quería tener nada que ver con _El Señor Tenebroso_ aunque una parte de ella siguiera admirándolo en secreto y otra le tuviera miedo.

Blasie-: ¿Dónde estabas, Anabelle? –le, pregunto su perro guardián.- no te he visto, bajar del cuarto de las chicas y me preocupe. –Explico, el joven.-

Mientras la joven, se concentraba en su huevo frito mezclado con mayonesa Muggle, sal, y jamón cocido y se dijo que esa era una de sus comidas preferidas.

Anabelle-: He pasado la noche,con Severus. –Murmuro, la joven.- Después, tendré que soportar todo el verano a los _Sangre-Sucia_ de los tíos de Potty. Estoy segura, de que será terrible. Pero si él dice que es por mi bien, entonces hare lo que sea porque este feliz. –Comento, la muchacha.-

Blasie, le dedico una mirada sobre el hombro de Anabelle a su _Profesor de Pociones_. Que dejaba caer varias veces, su tenedor sobre un pedazo de jamón y que miraba su plato del día con antipatía, con la mano apoyada en la pera y la mirada baja…

Blasie-: Suponiendo, que eso sea estar feliz… -comento, Blasie levantando una ceja.-

Draco asintió, sentado frente a Anabelle y ella se quedó atontada mirándole. Demasiado ocupada en ello, como para prestarle atención y sonrió de oreja a oreja cuando saco distraídamente una cámara y le tomo una fotografía sin flash disimuladamente que se imprimió bajo esta y que abrazo la muchacha como si fuera un tesoro antes de volver a meterla en su bolsillo junto con la fotografía.

Draco-: ¿¡Alguna vez usaras el uniforme como corresponde, Anabelle!? –se, quejo.-

Anabelle-: ¿¡Que es ese idioma extraño en el que me estás hablando, Draco!? –se, burlo.-

Todos, rieron y Pansy sonrió.

Pansy-: Al menos, has vuelto a la normalidad. –dijo, ella.-

La joven, se sonrojo.

Anabelle-: ¡Que olviden, lo que he hecho con el Señor Tenebroso... ! –grito, levantándose y dando un golpe a la mesa.-

Severus, llego a escuchar eso y se levantó.

Empujo su plato, y se dirigió hacia el sitio donde se realizaría el duelo. Prefería soportar más de cinco minutos escuchando hablar a el nuevo Profesor de Defensa Contra las _Artes Oscuras_ cuyo nombre siquiera recordaba y _que sabía menos de Artes Oscuras que Anabelle de diplomacia_ antes que escucharle hablar del Señor Tenebroso y lo bien que la habían pasado juntos en sus últimos momentos de gloria. Ya que eso, les llevaría a discutir otra vez y un día antes de que se fuera no era algo que quería que pasara precisamente.

Blasie-: ¿Qué cosa? –pregunto el, hablando con la boca llena.-

Ya que no se había enterado de nada aun y todos se voltearon hacia él.

Pansy-: ¿Qué no, lo sabes? –murmuro.-

Como si de repente, se acordara de un chisme que no le había contado de lo más natural.

Draco-: Anabelle, se ha acostado; con el Señor Tenebroso durante el verano. –murmuro.-

La muchacha, se sonrojo.

Blasie, gimió y se llevó ambas manos a la garganta luego de atragantarse con el huevo frito y toser violentamente bebió su zumo de calabaza.

Anabelle-: ¿¡Puedes gritarlo más fuerte, Draco!? –Susurro.-

Sobre las miradas de algunos Gryfflindors, aterrados.

Draco, dio tal golpe en la espalda a Blasie mientras reía que luego de unas cuantas toces más consiguió volver a la normalidad y se levantó dándole un golpe a la pobre mesa que con sus celos nada tenia que ver.

Draco-: ¿¡Que!? –se, quejo.- ¿No es, lo que has hecho? –murmuro.-

Blasie-: ¿¡Al menos, Snape lo sabe!? –exclamo.-

La joven, asintió.

Y se sonrojo, aun mas mientras algunos Gryfflindor's reían.

Anabelle, se levantó también y apoyo ambas manos a los costados de la mesa. De tal manera, que su perfil se pareció mas al de su padre cuando miro a Blasie.

Anabelle-: ¡Claro, que lo sabe! –Grito.- ¡No es un colgado metido, como tú! –le, grito.-

Draco y Pansy no se aguantaron más la risa y se echaron a reír.

Draco-: Cállense, de una vez… -pidió, golpeando la mesa mientras reía.-

Blasie, siguió ignorando a Draco.

Blasie-: ¡Tienes Doce Años, Anabelle! –Grito, recordandomelo.-

Anabelle-: ¿¡Y!? –Pregunto, levantando una ceja.-

Blasie-: ¿¡Al menos, has usado protección!? –Grito.-

Ahora, más risas llenaron el _Gran Comedor_ y no solamente desde la mesa de los Gryfflindors todo el colegio entero y Dumbledore bajo la mirada. Negando, y murmurando algo así como: _Críos_…

Anabelle-: ¡ES EL SEÑOR TENEBROSO, BLASIE! ¿¡CREES QUE USARÍA ALGO MUGGLE, AUNQUE SEA POR LA PROTECCIÓN EN MI!? –mas, risas.- ¡COMO NO TE CALLES, TE MATARE AHORA MISMO Y TE DARÉ DE COMER A NAJINI MAÑANA; BLASIE! –le grito, la muchacha.-

La amenaza, fue suficientemente seria viniendo de _La Reina de Las Serpientes_, _La Prefecta_ de la _casa Slytherin_ _y mano derecha de Snape_ como para que Blasie volviera a sentarse junto a Draco muy sonrojado, humillado, y enfadado como para seguir prestando atención a la conversación que Draco y Pansy empezaron a intentar hacer para levantarle los ánimos a sus dos amigos y lograr que volvieran a la normalidad. Pero Pansy hablando sobre chicos, y Draco fingiendo que esa conversación le interesaba; consiguió que la chica apurara su comida y se bebiera su zumo de calabaza y se levantara recogiendo entre sus manos sus libros desde la mesa…

Anabelle-: Me voy, Con Snape. –Dijo, corriendo detrás de su padre la joven.-

Blasie-: ¡VE, CON QUIEN QUIERAS! ¡PERO SI CREES QUE TIENES OTRA OPORTUNIDAD CONMIGO VAS MUY MAL… -dijo, sin que la chica se volteara siquiera como para demostrarle que escuchaba lo que decía o no.

Anabelle, suspiro pesadamente…

Draco-: ¿Quien, es quien necesita una oportunidad de ella? -estallo, el.-

Blasie, se fue a su sala común muy enfadado. Ya le importaba una hostia, el club de duelo después de la carcajada que había soltado la histérica de Pansy Parkinson.

…

Una vez en el salón donde se harían los duelos fui la primera en llegar y Draco y Pansy se acercaron a mí para ver mejor ya que estaba en el frente. Busque, con la mirada a Severus y le encontré sentado en las escaleras del pequeño "_escenario_" que el nuevo profesor de "_Defensa Contra Las Artes Oscuras"_ había creado.

Anabelle-: Si Severus le mata, seré tan feliz… -murmuro.-

Weasley, llego a escuchar lo que dije.

Ron-: ¿Por qué, no se matan el uno al otro? –pregunto.-

Harry, asintió.

Anabelle-: Tiene cinco puntos menos por ese comentario Señor Weasley y diez por intentar quejarse. –dijo, Anabelle cruzando sus brazos cuando se volteo hacia ellos.-

Luego, volvió la vista hacia el frente mientras Pansy soltaba una risita tonta.

-: ¿Todo el mundo, me ve? –Preguntaba, el profesor rubio.- ¿Todo el mundo, me oye? Excelente. –Dijo, deteniéndose en el centro del pequeño escenario de duelo.-

Y sonrió, a todos los estudiantes.

-: Dumbledore, me ha permitido crear este pequeño club de duelo… -iba, diciendo.-

Draco-: ¿Qué le pasa, al director? –Murmuro, a Anabelle.-

Y ella, encogió sus hombros.

Anabelle-: ¿Quién sabe? Tal vez, los años han podido con su lucidez. –murmure.-

El, soltó una leve carcajada.

Draco-: O será, que quiere un sueldo menos que cobrar. –murmuro.-

Reí.

-: Y prepararlos bien, en caso de que necesiten… defenderse, a sí mismos… -exclamo.-

Anabelle-: Entonces, terminaremos todos en un frasco. –Murmuro, a Draco y este le sonrió mirando a Snape.-

Draco-: Eso, no te molestaría. Tendrías un punto de vista de el mejor. –exclamo.-

La joven, se sonrojo. Lamentándose, que en parte Draco tuviera razón.

-: Como yo lo he hecho, innumerables veces. –Prosiguió, sobre los comentarios.- Para más detalles, consulten mis libros… -cuando, se quitó su capa…-

La arrojo a un grupito de admiradoras que tenía y la cogió Lavander.

Draco-: ¿Al menos, los habrá leído? –pregunto, el.-

Sonreí.

Anabelle-: Yo lo que me pregunto, es si sabe leer. –le, contradije.-

Draco-: Buena. –Dijo, cruzando sus brazos.-

-: Les presento… -murmuro.- A mi asistente. El profesor, Snape. –dijo, señalándole cuando se levantó, y dejo el libro que estaba leyendo a un lado.-

Subió un escalón, cruzando sus brazos.

-: El acepto ayudarme con esta, demostración. No quiero, que ninguno se angustie. Su querido profesor, no será lastimado… -murmuro.-

Anabelle-: Yo si fuera usted, correría por mi vida. –dijo, lo suficientemente fuerte como para que todo el mundo lo oyera. Desde unos brazos cruzados.-

Y todos los alumnos de Slytherin estallaron en una carcajada que hizo que Anabelle se ganara una sonrisa torcida de Snape antes de que el volviera a ponerse serio frente a su "_oponente_".

-: No, teman. –Dijo, acallando las carcajadas.-

Y Anabelle, se acercó más al frente ya que quería ver bien de cerca como su padre le daba una buena paliza; al profesor más estúpido de todo Hogwarts que le había robado su puesto en dicha asignatura antes del comienzo de su clase. Para gozar de su sufrimiento, tanto como él.

Ambos levantaron su varita, y se inclinaron. Luego, se dieron la espalda y empezaron a caminar mientras el "_Profesor de Defensa Contra Las Artes Oscuras_" comenzaba a contar los pasos.

-: Uno… dos… -iba, diciendo el otro profesor.- tres…

-: ¡Expelliarmus… -grito, haciendo un movimiento con su varita.-

Salió, volando al otro lado de la plataforma y todos estallaron en una carcajada.

Granger-: ¿Creen que este, bien? –pregunto, ella.-

Mientras, Weasley reía.

Weasley-: No, creo. –Dijo, entre risas.-

Anabelle-: De todos modos, ¿¡A quien, le importa!? -exclamo, ella.-

-: Excelente idea mostrar eso, Profesor Snape. –Dijo, mientras se levantaba y camino hasta encontrarse nuevamente enfrente suyo.- Pero déjeme decirle que fue, demasiado obvio lo que pretendía hacer. Si hubiera querido evitarlo, hubiera sido sencillo. –comento, el.-

Anabelle-: Agradezca que no ha sido un _Avada Kedabra_, Profesor. –dijo, Anabelle secamente.-

Todos, se echaron a reír menos el trió dorado. Aunque _Granger_ debió golpear a Ron para que no lo hiciera.

El, le miro desde arriba…

-: Si tan lista se cree, Señorita Snape, … ¿Por qué no intenta, vencerme? –murmuro.-

Iva a decir, que además de porque ya lo había hecho su padre y no quería perder el tiempo con un inútil como el no merecía la pena ser el contrincante de alguien de tan bajo nivel. Pero, asintió al contrario de lo que pensaba ante la mirada que Severus le dedico.

Severus, le tendió la mano y ella la tomo encantada. Sonrojándose, levemente antes de quedar a la misma altura que su "_Profesor_" y Severus se tomó su tiempo para dejar caer una mano sobre su hombro derecho y murmurar al oído de Anabelle-: _Demuéstrale lo que te he estado enseñando, cariño_.

Que hizo, que se sonrojara ante el profesor que le sonrió mientras se alejaba. Por algo, que no tenía nada que ver con sus "_encantos_" como Pansy murmuraba a un Draco que ponía los ojos en blanco y cuando su hermana del alma se inclinó al profesor y contó tres pasos sin darle tiempo a contar a su profesor hizo un encantamiento sin pronunciar que dibujo una luna rosada en el aire y que le hizo dar una vuelta en el aire antes de caer a los pies de Potter.

El Profesor, termino optando por estrechar la mano de Anabelle y darle 20 puntos a Slytherin por haberle vencido como regalo por haber hecho algo tan "_complicado_" y la joven se quedó hablando al costado del "_escenario_" con su padre mientras las parejitas de alumnos que competían eran llamadas una por una. Potter, le ganó a Weasley ya que tenía la varita rota y aun así Potter perdió contra la _Sangre Sucia_ antes de que esta también murmurara un encantamiento antes que él y Potter fue vencido por Draco antes de que las ultimas parejas se esmeraran.

Severus-: Has mejorado, en Oclumancia Anabelle. Felicidades. –le, animo.-

Ella, sonrió.

Anabelle-: Gracias… -murmuro.- aunque la hubiera pasado mejor, si mi oponente no fuera tan idiota. –murmuro.-

Lo suficientemente bajo, como para que solo Severus lo oyera esta vez.

La chica, suspiro pesadamente.

Severus-: Tengo, una idea. ¿Por qué no nos encontramos aquí esta noche, antes de que tenga que acompañarte a la plataforma para que tengamos un pequeño duelo? –sugirió.- Solo, para ver cuánto han mejorado tus reflejos ahora que has mejorado en la Oclumancia… -murmuro.-

Anabelle, sonrió encantada.

Anabelle-: Me, encantaría… -murmuro.-

Y no se dejó intimidar por la mirada Re-encorosa que le lanzo _Granger_ cuando sonrió a su padre y nadie le prestó atención cuando ella se apoyó en su hombro mientras miraban a mala gana a las parejas terminar su duelo mientras Severus tomaba la mano de su hija y le acariciaba suavemente la muñeca. _Otro, que estaba alegre de que su hija hubiera vuelto por fin a la normalidad_.

Tanto, que ni siquiera se percató de que no tenía ni idea de cómo diablos se levantaría al día siguiente a las cinco de la mañana para ir a encontrarse allí con Severus y tanto que ni siquiera se quejó del horario que este le impuso. Pese a que si cualquier otra persona le hubiera dicho que se encontrara con él a las cinco de la mañana le hubiera lanzado un _Avada Kedabra_ antes de que siquiera esta o este terminara la frase…

…

Así pues, cuando Draco le despertó zarandeándole y luego arrebatándole las sabanas se despertó de un salto. Luego de darse cuenta que no tenía las suficientes energías para recuperarlas y decidió tomarse su tiempo para darse una ducha y cambiarse ya que le despertó amablemente a las 4 de la mañana en lugar de a las cinco como dictaba el plan original. (_Bajo los consejos amorosos de Pansy que le repitieron mil veces el día anterior: Recuerda que una chica necesita arreglarse, Draco_.) Antes, de que este pudiera deshacerse de ella cuando subió al cuarto de los chicos y se dijo que apenas Anabelle se fuera volvería a tirarse a dormir. Luego de ir al gran comedor. Ya que mientras más temprano se levantaba uno, más rico era el desayuno que los elfos preparaban y se dijo que el último día antes de las vacaciones de invierno se cedería el lujo de desayunar al menos dos veces. Y una tercera, dependiendo del estómago de ese día de _Crabbe y Goyle_.

...

Potter se odio a sí mismo por tener que ser quien le fuera a buscar para volver con sus tíos. Solo esperaba que Anabelle se comportara como era debido con ellos dejando aunque sea un poquitito a un lado su protocolito de:_ Yo odio a los sangre sucia_. O Petunia, ni siquiera le dejaría un plato de comida en el desayuno en la mesa. Ya que, petunia dursley vernon y dudley odiaban a los magos y si Anabelle se comportaba como tal perdería la apuesta de que en la _Mansión Malfoy_ la pasaba peor con mucho gusto.

Cuando Potter entro al despacho del Nuevo Profesor de Defensa Contra Las Artes Oscuras (_Ya que Draco, le había dicho extrañamente que estaría allí practicando magia con Snape cuando le pregunto en lugar de ignorarle como acostumbraba_) se sorprendió de lo que vio:

Severus-: ¡Concéntrate, Anabelle... -exclamo.-

Eso, si era una clase de Defensa, admitió en sus pensamientos a mala gana.

Enviaba un Dragón de fuego hacia ella, y busco agua en alguna parte de la habitación. Floto hacia el, y lo rodeo en una bola de agua que lo consumió por completo dejando como único rastro de que antes había estado allí unas cenizas en el suelo y Severus lanzo otro encantamiento sin pronunciar que ella envió hacia el de la misma manera y que este convirtió en llamas segundos después. Casi, parecía una danza. Además, de que se dio cuenta de que iban bien enserio.

Potter-: ¡Anabelle! -grito.-

Pero ninguno de los participantes del duelo, le presto atención y aunque estaba demasiado ocupada disolviendo el agua que Severus le enviaba en hielo cuando le lanzo un encantamiento expelliarmus con su mano libre le empujo hacia atrás haciendo magia de manos sin siquiera despegar la mirada de su querido padre.

La joven, pestañeo, y la varita de Severus extrañamente cayo de su mano y la chica pestañeo mirando preocupada que le había hecho un leve corte en la muñeca sin querer que comenzó a sangrar. Casi, tan sorprendida como Severus.

Anabelle-: ¡Lo siento, Severus! -exclamo, corriendo hacia el.- ¿Estas, bien? -murmuro.-

El, asintió.

Severus-: Si. No te preocupes, Anabelle. No, es nada. -murmuro, el.-

Pero ella, extendió su mano hacia él a escasos centímetros de la herida y después Potter vio sorprendido y confundido a la vez como la herida de su profesor de Pociones se cerraba inmediatamente y la chica se sentó sobre el escenario y suspiro aliviada.

Severus-: Felicitaciones, Anabelle. Has mejorado, mucho. -le dijo, dulcemente.- ¿¡Que haces aquí, Potter!? -su tono cambio completamente, cuando dijo esto último.-

Y Potter, se levanto del piso y se sacudió la túnica de Gryfflindor.

Potter-: Dumbledore, me envió a buscar a Anabelle, Profesor. -Respondió el, secamente.-

El extendió la mano que su hija acababa de tomar, para ayudarle a incorporarse y ella se paro. Y los dos, se tomaron de la mano.

Severus-: ¡Pero, que amable... -ironizo, el.-

Anabelle, palideció.

Anabelle-: ¡Pero si solo son las... -su expresión, cambio completamente.- ¿¡Doce, y media!? -chillo.- pero si hace cinco minutos, eran las... -dijo, mirando confundida a Severus.-

Severus-: Querrás decir cinco horas, Anabelle... -murmuro, justo cuando Dumbledore entro al salón.-

Dumbledore-: ¿Quiere decir, que esta aquí desde las cinco de la mañana Señorita Anabelle? -murmuro el.-

Un bostezo involuntario, interrumpió a Anabelle lo que iba a decir cuando señalo al director con el dedo índice...

Potter-: ¡Pero eso, es imposible! ¿¡Estuvieron con ese duelo, cinco horas!? -exclamo, el.-

Anabelle-: ¿Algún problema con eso, Potter? Y eso que lo hago, _sin ser la elegida_... -se, mofo.-

Dumbledore soltó una leve carcajada, y Severus debió disimular con mucha dificultad una que amenazo con salir.

Severus-: Anabelle, sabe mas de _Artes Oscuras_ de lo que usted cree; Señor Potter . -dijo, Snape fríamente.- Te, acompañare. -dijo, mirando a Anabelle y volviendo a su amable tono anterior.-

Y se dirigieron a la estación 9 y tres cuartos...

¿Snape, le hablaba amablemente solo a ella acaso? Potter nunca había estado mas confundido.

...

-.o.O.o-

**-N/A: **Buenooo, aquí relato doble como prometí. Espero que en estos también me dejéis muchos Reviews ;) recuerden que los Rev'S. me dan ánimos de corregir :3 y ya sin mas les dejo la reseña de este relato que me tome la libertad de agregar a ultimo momento. Espero, que os guste tanto como a mi :3 ya que es uno de mis relatos favoritos de este fick :3 ya que, la cara de Potter de_ ¿¡Snape, dando una clase!?_ -me sigo riendo, sola- ¿Que les pareció, esa escena? Si se animan, déjeme un eso :3 Me gustaría mucho saber su opiñon. _Y sin mas rodeos, les dejo la reseña de este increíble relato:_

-Ni Severus ni Anabelle quisieron levantarse ese día a cerrar la ventana pero tuvieron que hacerlo de todos modos u.u

-Anabelle y Snape se vengaron del aburrido "_Profesor de Pociones_" que les había hecho el curso tan imposible a ambos. Anabelle, porque se daba cuenta de que sus libros eran una farsa y no entendía nada porque se molestaba en leerlos con concentración (_Ademas, del hecho de que su nivel de concentración había bajado considerablemente_) y Severus, simplemente porque le había quitado un precioso tiempo donde podría haber estado observando sigilosamente a su alumna favorita.

-Blasie, le ha dado un sermón a Anabelle sobre la protección_ muggle_ y los dos se fueron muy ofendidos.

-Draco, le hecho en cara de una forma muy "_indirecta_" que le dejara en paz.

-Potter, se tomo el lujo de ver el duelo de Anabelle-y Severus y aun no se puede creer que estuvieron cinco horas con el.

¿¡Que, pasara!?

Lo sabréis en el próximo relato.

**PRÓXIMA ACTUALIZACIÓN: EL JUEVES.**

**EL PRÓXIMO RELATO SE LLAMA**:** Los Dursley y su "Bienvenida".**

Cariños, y saludos y suerte en sus exámenes!

**.FIN.**

**POR: ANABELLE SNAPE.**

-.o.O.o-


	14. 15- Con La Persona, a Quien mas Amo

**-N/A:** ¡Gracias de corazón a todos por sus Rev'S. y por sus recomendaciones de otros fan ficks!  
>los quiero mucho :3 (<em>No saben cuanto)<em> No solo porque son uno de los pocos que me animan  
>a escribir y a seguir dejandoles por aquí mis ideas. Si no por acompañarme en<br>las risas y en los llantos de cada conversación todas las tardes. ¡Son un Roll, maravilloso!  
>y de corazón les agradezco sus saludos de cumple. Cumplo el 24 de Noviembre 20 años<br>para quienes pregunten. (_Si, jajajaj fan vieja dirán_) pero mientras mas vieja, mas sabia ;)  
>y en fin <strong>a quienes preguntaron por mi tatuaje me hice el ciervo del patronus de Severus<strong>  
><strong>Snape y me escribí en ingles For Severus Snape<strong>. A quien lo quiera, le dejo la foto ;)  
>Y sin mas rodeos, mil gracias por el apoyo a todos quienes me habéis escrito en los relatos<br>anteriores que son:

**_Blasie, Stella-Parkinson, DreamDoor, NadytTaAhh, BelenyRon , CcCarmilla, Unika-Malina,_**  
><strong><em><span>Wendy, MollyWeasley, Fred6, George6, Ginny, Fleur-Flema, Parvati-Siempre ,<span>_**  
><strong><em><span>Petunia, Viktor-Krum, Zarah, Tutty-Fresita, Potter, Minerva, Caramelo-deLimon,<span>_**  
><strong><em><span>Dumbledore, Severus-Snape (Te Amo), Lucius-Malfoy, MusicaRoja, Magic-Wish,<span>_**  
><strong><em><span>Princesita, Faviana55, LillydeLimon, Lunatica, Pansy-Parkinson, Nott55, Remus,<span>_**  
><strong><em><span>Myrtle8, Vane7, Rouge-Granger, AlmaWeasley, Tonks-Chicle27, Jessie-5, SiriusBlack,<span>_**  
><strong><em><span>MelissaGranger, Lizzy, VaneMalfoy.<span>_**

¡Mil gracias a todos!

Y ahora si, sin mas rodeos os dejo el siguiente relato que se llama:

**GRACIAS!, GRACIAS!, GRACIAS!**  
>(Apenas puedo creer estos hermosos 134 Reviews.)<br>-Os quiero! ) :3

.o.O.o.

**15: Con La Persona, a Quien Mas Amo En El Mundo.**

**Recomendacion Musical: 3 Doors Down - Here Without You Sub - Español...**

_."Cien días me han hecho mas viejo, desde la ultima vez que vi tu hermoso rostro._  
><em>Mil mentiras, me han hecho mas frió, y no creo poder ver esto igual. Pero todas<em>  
><em>las millas que nos separan, desaparecen ahora cuando estoy soñando con tu rostro. Y<em>  
><em>sueño contigo, todo el tiempo. Estoy aquí sin ti, pero todavia estas conmigo en mis<em>  
><em>sueños. Esta noche, estamos solos tu y yo. Cuando el ultimo cae, cuando todo<em>  
><em>esta dicho y hecho, se hace difícil. Pero no se llevara, mi amor." (-De: Severus<em>  
><em>para Anabelle-)<em>

...

¿Como iba a saber que ese fin de semana, iba a sucederle algo tan inesperado? Anabelle, a la mañana siguiente ya obtuvo el alta y se dirigió con su padre al bufete para desayunar. Se quedaron hablando, de los planes que tenían para el año siguiente y fue muy emotivo. Anabelle, le pregunto en donde pasaría las fiestas y el volvió a invitarla esos días a su casa.

Ella, rió y le dijo:

Anabelle-: ¡Pero, si ni siquiera he entrado! ¿Y ya me estas invitando de nuevo, Severus! -exclamo.-

Algunas miradas, eran dedicadas hacia _padre/ehija_ en la mesa ya que muy pocos magos conocían a Anabelle y _San Mungo_ solía estar lleno de _miembros de la orden_, de _Sangres Sucia_ accidentados y algunos magos del ministerio de magia que se herían en su propio departamento. Yo, suspire pesadamente y sonreí.

Severus-: Anabelle... -murmuro.-

Anabelle-: ¿Si? -murmuro.-

Severus-: Luego, hay un secreto que quiero decirte. -admitió, el por fin.-

La joven, palideció.

Anabelle-: ¿Un secreto? -murmuro.-

Severus-: Dije, luego. -le, recordó.-

La joven, suspiro pesadamente. Pero no quería que Severus dudara de que ella no se lo diría a nadie y quería demostrarle que no era una quejica (_Apodo cariñoso de sus compañeros  inventado por Draco_) así que los dos estaban por levantarse cuando el Señor Weasley les reconoció para desgracia de ambos y les vio tomados de la mano. Pero a Severus, no pareció molestarle que les vieran juntos y a Anabelle tampoco le importo. Ese, detalle le hizo sonreír ampliamente.

Señor Weasley -: ¡Ah, Anabelle! -exclamo, el.- ¡Potter, me ha contado mucho sobre ti! -exclamo.- ¿Te encuentras, bien? Me ha preocupado pasar por aquí y verte en cama. -explico.-

Anabelle-: Si, pero... ¿Porque está usted, aquí? -dijo, levantando una ceja con antipatía.-

Señor Weasley -: ¡Ese encantador, carácter suyo! -sonrió, sin entender el mensaje.- La Señorita Granger, ha puesto en una poción multijugos pelo de gato en vez de pelo de humano y ha estado una semana escupiendo bolas grises. Como, lo siento por... -dijo, siendo interrumpido por una carcajada de Anabelle.-

Anabelle-: ¿¡Enserio!? -exclamo.-

Severus-: Lamentablemente, es cierto. Esa incompetente, _Sabelotodo_... -murmuro.-

Ginny, se acerco a su padre.

Ginny-: ¿Iras, a tomar algo? -le pregunto.-

Señor Weasley -: Si. ¿Quieren, acompañarnos? -pregunto.-

Severus-: En realidad, ya nos íbamos. -exclamo.-

Anabelle-: Lo que quiere decir, es que acabamos de desayunar. -dijo traduciendo el seco sarcasmo, de su padre.-

Cosa que sorprendió a Potter, cuando se acerco "_a su novia_"

Anabelle-: Pero, gracias. -exclamo.-

Potter, le miro preocupado.

Potter-: ¿Te encuentras, bien? -le, pregunto.- ¿Que, te paso? -murmuro.-

La joven a mala gana, le explico lo que había hecho con la Poción que invento para que los Horrocruxs de Voldemort perdieran su poder de controlar a los demás y les dijo también que Voldemort había sido herido un poco por la poción y que probablemente se hubiera debilitado. (_Esto, diciendo su nombre_) y hubo un leve estremecimiento general y les explico que no sabía porque pero la poción también le había afectado y Severus insistió en que fuera a hacerse estudios por las dudas. Ya que no sabía que ingredientes extraños, hubiera mezclado su hija.

También insistió, en que esa era su forma de decirle que se preocupaba por ella (_Solo cuando Severus fue a comprarse una bebida muggle al bufete, para darle su tiempo_) ya que era verano y hacía mucho calor. Apenas entendía, como podía salir con esa garbantina negra tan gruesa. Bueno, en fin ya debía estar acostumbrado.

Palidecí.

Potter-: Entonces, ¿Realmente no quieres ser mortifaga? -pregunto, cuando el Señor Weasley se acerco a Severus para comprar.-

Y vio, que él se esforzaba por hablar a buen grado con el ya que no era de las personas que conversaban con todo el mundo por así decirlo y muy en el fondo Anabelle sabía que Severus solo hablaba de buen grado con ella y con el director. (_Aunque cada tanto, se desquitaba con este ultimo y la idea le hizo sonreír_).

Anabelle-: No. Lo peor, es que he matado cruelmente y no me arrepiento de ello. Pero nada, ha cambiado como decía Voldemort que pasaría si los matábamos. -dijo, ella seriamente.- y la verdad, es que me ha enseñado indirectamente que matar por matar si no cambia nada no tiene sentido. Creo, que hay otras formas de llegar al poder sin matar. Pero, ¿¡Te piensas que me escucho, cuando se lo sugerí!? ¡Se rió, en mi cara! y ese día me prometí algo a mí misma. -dije, enfadada.-

Potter-: ¿Que, cosa? -pregunto, por curiosidad.-

Anabelle-: Que desde ese día, **sería una Snape hecha y derecha**. Y desde ahora, lo cumpliré. -dijo, cruzando sus brazos.-

Y haciendo un gesto muy similar al de su padre que conversaba con Weasley a mala gana mientras estos se acercaban nuevamente a ellos y que sostenía una botella de _coca-cola muggle_ y una _bolsa de caramelos de dulce de leche_ (Sus Favoritos) que tendió a Anabelle mientras El Señor Weasley le hablaba.

Anabelle-: Gracias. -le dijo.-

Y Potter, rió.

Potter-. Mejor, porque eso hubiera sido terrible. -exclamo.-

Anabelle-: ¿Por qué? -murmuro.-

Potter-: Porque ya no podríamos_ pelearnos_ y seriamos _oficialmente enemigos_. -exclamo.-

Anabelle-: Concuerdo. _Pelear, es divertido_. -exclamo.-

Rieron.

Severus, les miro sobre el rabillo del hombro de Arthur y cuando se alejo con ella luego de despedirse suspiro pesadamente.

Anabelle-: ¿Qué te pasa, Severus? -pregunto, preocupada.-

Severus-: Nada... -mintió, el.-

No quería, herirla...

Anabelle-:_ ¡NO ME MIENTAS, SEVERUS SNAPE!_ -grito.-

Potter iba conversando con Ron muy lejos de ellos. (_En un intento en que no les viesen_) pero Anabelle, les miro de reojo sobre su hombro solo con su ojo izquierdo y después volvió a mirar enfrente disgustada. (_Lo importante, era que no les viera el_.) Perfecto.

Ron-: ¿Primera discusión, matrimonial? -se, burlo.-

Potter-: Eso, parece. -dijo, el.-

Sin molestarse, en bajar la voz y Severus lo oyó pero le ignoro.

Severus-: Es que me molesta, que hables con Potter. -dijo, lo suficiente fuerte para que él lo oyera.- pero a la vez, entiendo que quieran intentar llevarse bien. -bajo mas la voz cuando dijo, esto.- es solo eso, no te preocupes. Me recuerda tanto a James, que no puedo evitarlo. -Se, explico.-

Anabelle, evito reírse imaginándose a Severus ahorcándolo y diciéndole a Potter algo así como que le devolviera los ojos de su madre porque no soportaba que los tuviera más. Y sonrió.

Espera...

Anabelle centro los ojos como Bellatrix por un momento. (_Algo después de tanto tiempo con ella, se le tenía que pegar_) Estaba escuchando mal, ¿O era la forma de Severus de decirle que estaba_ celoso_?

Potter y Ron iban escuchando muy interesados la conversación a sus espaldas y Ginny les miraba mal. Murmuro algo así como:

-: _Hombres_...

Anabelle-: Severus... -murmuro.-

Se miraron a los ojos mientras caminaban y Potter miro atento por si se chocaban con algo. Pero para desgracia de él, no había nada en el camino y la gente se corría enseguida de en medio suyo por miedo al _Profesor de Pociones_.

Anabelle-: Yo solo te quiero a ti, ¿Vale? -dijo, ella.-

Él le dio un beso en la frente, como respuesta y Anabelle soltó una risita tonta. Después, parecieron recordar que para caminar debían mirar al frente y se limitaron a tomarse de la mano en silencio de nuevo y esto hizo que Potter y Ron miraran en otra dirección. Suspirando, pesadamente. Ya que se dieron cuenta de algo: _Era imposible que esos dos se odiaran discutieran tanto como discutieran y en el fondo esto a Potter les molesto_.

Severus-: Lo, se... -dijo a Anabelle.-

Sin embargo pensó por dentro:

-: _Estoy, frito_.

Cada quien, se fue a su respectiva casa en silencio...

...

El resto del fin de semana fue tranquilo. Severus ayudo a Anabelle a hacer la tarea. Con la condición, de que esta le ayudara a corregir los exámenes de los de primero y segundo curso (_Cosa que odiaba profundamente, y ella asintió encantada_) Con tal de que desde donde se encontrara tuviera una vista de su perfil mejor y por tanto se sentó a su derecha y cada uno se sumergió en lo suyo mientras conversaban. Hablando mal de alumnos y compañeros de trabajo entre los dos, animadamente.

Anabelle-: ¿Severus? -le, llamo.-

Severus-: ¿Si? -le, pregunto.-

Durante un segundo de silencio, que apenas pudo soportar.

Anabelle-: ¿Vas a decirme, que secreto querías decirme? -murmuro.-

El, palideció.

Severus-: Cierto... -recordó, de repente.-

Como si fuera, algo terrible y Anabelle se empezó a preocupar.

Severus-: Mañana, cuando despiertes. -murmuro.-

A la joven esa preposición, le sorprendió. Pero se dijo que se iría a dormir lo más rápido posible para saber lo que Severus tuviera que decirle. La cena, fue en silencio y Severus le mostró a Anabelle la habitación de huéspedes que su elfo domestico le había preparado. En silencio, porque cada uno estaba demasiado ocupado pensando en que le diría al otro al día siguiente cuando conversaran como para hacerlo en ese momento y Anabelle sonrió.

Severus-: Buenas noches, Anabelle. –murmuro, besando su mano dulcemente.-

Y ella, se sonrojo.

Anabelle-: Buenas noches, Severus. –le, respondió ella.-

Y subió, las escaleras.

Solo entonces, Anabelle se recostó en la cama sin siquiera molestarse en abrir las sabanas luego de ponerse su pijama de sushi. Acostándose mirando hacia arriba y se quedó dormida enseguida…

_Teniendo, tranquilos sueños._

_En ese lugar, se sentía en paz_.

…

A la mañana siguiente, Severus después de darse una ducha; se dijo a si mismo que no sería un cobarde toda la vida y por tanto luego de haberse cambiado suspiro.

A pesar de los años que tenía, seguía siendo un hombre muy atractivo según le decían a menudo Dumbledore y Minerva o algunos de los mortifagos a quienes cada tanto les sonsacaba información y se alegró de ello al comprobarlo al espejo: Tenían, lamentablemente razón. Al menos, no estaba tan mal. Se, dijo.

Y no pudo evitar la conversación que tuvo con el Señor Malfoy antes de que se enterara de que Anabelle tenía tiara:

**_Flash Back:_**

_-: ¡Es, que no lo entiendo… -había arrojado una lámpara que Nancy le había regalado para navidad al suelo luego de pasar las manos por su escritorio y cruzo sus brazos dándose la vuelta- (Aunque la pobre lampara, claro estaba que nada tenia que ver)_

_Mirando, hacia la chimenea de su despacho. Aunque esta, se encontraba apagada. Como si para distraerse, se estuviera imaginando que el fuego estuviera allí en lugar de prenderlo._

_-: ¿¡Es que está ciego, profesor!? –se, quejo Draco Malfoy a sus espaldas.- ¿¡quiere que le diga, porque Anabelle hace todas estas cosas!? ¿¡Estará bien consigo mismo después de eso, realmente!? –exclamo.-_

_Severus, se volteó mirando a Malfoy frunciendo el ceño._

_Severus-: ¡No, me falte, el Respeto Señor; Malfoy! –Dijo, pausadamente.- Pero, sí. –exclamo.-_

_El, asintió._

_-: Anabelle está enamorada, de usted. –le dijo, el.-_

_El rostro de Severus se convirtió en una máscara inexpresiva. Había sido un estúpido, al no darse cuenta. _

_-: Pero, ¿Qué tiene que ver eso con que odie a Lilly? –murmuro.-_

_Porque aunque aún fuera muy en el fondo, él también lo estaba..._

_-: No le odia a ella, profesor. –Exclamo.- Odia el tiempo, que ella pudo haber pasado amándole y el hecho de que ella le haya rechazado porque no puede estar en su lugar en ese momento. –Le, explico.- y odia, que sabe en el fondo que si algún día llega a amarla tendrán que esconderse. –Le, Explico el.-_

_-: ¿Cómo sabe, todo eso… -exclamo.-_

_El, encogió sus hombros._

_-: Porque, es mi mejor amiga. –Le, recordó.- Hemos vivido juntos, desde que éramos niños. Puedo saber esas cosas sin preguntárselas, porque por un tiempo yo también he estado enamorado de ella pero eso fue hasta que entre en el colegio y me enamore de otra persona. Desde entonces, es que puedo verla como una amiga y tratarle como tal y ella nunca se ha dado cuenta. ¿Y sabe, porque? Porque todo ese tiempo, ha estado pensando en usted y empiezo a pensar que es lo único que sabe hacer. –Dijo, soltando una risotada.- y además… porque me he dado cuenta de que es imposible no quererle. ¿Va a decirme usted, que no le quiere? –exclamo, el.- es una persona admirable. –musito.-_

_Severus, no respondió a Draco. Pero Draco, sabía que en el fondo si se lo hubiera dicho Anabelle todo eso en lugar de él le hubiera dicho que sí y esto le hizo sentir aliviado. Se había llenado la cabeza durante todo ese tiempo, con tantas cosas; que ya no daba por sentado correctamente cuales eran ciertas y cuales no y eso era lo que le torturaba tanto…_

_-: Pues claro, que es admirable. Se siente tan segura de sí misma, y es tan amable cuando quiere… pero entonces, ¿De quién está usted enamorado Señor Malfoy? Porque cualquiera que les viera, pensaría que… -empezó, a decir.-_

_El, rió._

_-: Lo sé, pero eso es un secreto. –exclamo.-_

_-: ¿Y porque, me lo dice? –pregunto.-_

_Se detuvo, antes de llegar a la puerta de su despacho._

_-: Porque a mí tampoco, me gusta esta situación Profesor. Buenas, noches. –Dijo, abandonando el salón.-_

_Dejando a Severus a solas con sus amargos pensamientos…_

**_-Fin, Flash Back.-_**

Suspiro, pesadamente.

Si no hacia eso, se odiaría toda la vida.

Bajo lentamente las escaleras hacia la habitación de los huéspedes y entreabrió lentamente la puerta. Que aunque chillo horriblemente detrás de el cuándo entro, no despertó a Anabelle y le sorprendió la forma extraña en que esta dormía. Conteniéndose a reír con todas sus fuerzas, porque eso no era propio de él y además porque eso estropearía todo su plan.

Anabelle, dormía en el centro de una cama para dos con la cabeza entre las dos almohadas. En lugar de entre, las mismas y con sus manos cerradas en dos puños apoyadas en el centro de las almohadas. Las sabanas, en lugar de taparle le tapaban los pies y tenía la boca entreabierta. Pero, no roncaba. El flequillo, le cubría los ojos y llevaba puesto un ridículo pijama gris de sushi que para su sorpresa le quedaba muy bien.

_Y ahí estaba, la mujer que amaba… -pensó, negándose a sí mismo irónicamente.-_

Se acercó a ella, sin hacer ruido y se sentó al borde perteneciente a la cama. Se inclinó sobre ella, y tomo delicadamente sus muñecas y luego le beso…

Eso fue suficiente para que Anabelle despertara. Abriendo sorprendida los ojos, por un momento. Pero luego, le devolvió el beso lentamente y los dos se perdieron en el. Cerrando, los ojos…

Y ese dulce beso, solo termino cuando Severus dejo caer su dedo índice sobre su labio inferior y sonrió a una sorprendida Anabelle que parecía haber perdido la capacidad de hablar, moverse, o hacer lo que sea.

Severus-: Buenos, días Anabelle… -le, saludo.-

La joven, se sonrojo completamente y luego se puso tres veces más pálida de lo que ya era.

Anabelle-: ¿N-no estoy dormida? –Tartamudeo.-

Severus-: ¿Preferías, estarlo? –Exclamo.- ¿Es que acaso, estabas soñando conmigo? –murmuro.-

Anabelle, entrecerró los ojos…

Anabelle-: ¿Con que otra cosa, soñaría; Severus? –susurro, ella emocionada.-

Y volvió a besarle. Con una pasión indescriptible que a Anabelle, le hizo entender que todo estaba perdonado. Que ya no tenía más que temer, porque tarde o temprano terminarían juntos. Pero, no pudo articular palabra, por más que lo intento mientras el acariciaba su mejilla y su corazón latía con fuerza…

Anabelle-: ¿Puedo arruinarlo todo… preguntándote, que diablos estás haciendo? –exclamo, alterada.-

Le, sonrió.

Severus-: Decirte, mi secreto. –le respondió, simplemente.-

La joven, pensó que el corazón se le iba a salir en cualquier momento…

Pestañeo.

Anabelle-: ¿Eh… -fue todo, cuanto consiguió decir.-

Severus soltó una leve carcajada que le sorprendió hasta a él.

Severus-: Se, lo que te molesta de Lilly Anabelle. –exclamo, el.- y quiero que sepas, que te amo más de lo que tú piensas. –Dijo, firmemente.- pero yo no soy El Señor Tenebroso. –Murmuro.- Yo, no quiero aprovecharme de ti. –Explico.- ¿Entiendes, lo que quiero decirte? –murmuro, dulcemente.-

La joven, se abrazó luego de asentir a él con fuerza y él le devolvió dulcemente el abrazo mientras acariciaba sus cabellos y ella se puso a llorar. De pura emoción, ocultando su rostro contra su pecho...

Anabelle sonrió.

Severus-: Que eres demasiado pequeña, para que estemos juntos de esa forma. –le, recordó.- pero si cuando crezcas, todavía lo deseas… -exclamo.- tal vez, pueda ser así algún día. –Murmuro a su oído.-

Ella, gimió e intento decir algo… pero no pudo.

Severus-: Y si no fuera así, lo entendería. –Murmuro.- Siempre estaré, para ti de todas formas; Anabelle. –prometió.-

La joven, se puso roja de nuevo y trago saliva…

Anabelle-: Gracias, Severus… -dijo, entre lágrimas.- y… -murmuro, haciendo una pausa donde respiro entrecortadamente.- Lo siento, muchísimo… -susurro.-

Suspiro, aliviado.

Anabelle-: Pero… -susurro, débilmente.- ¿Por qué, haces todo esto por mi… después de lo que te he hecho? –Exclamo.- yo… -no pudo, terminar la frase.-

Y el, le tomo desde las mejillas para obligarle a mirarle a los ojos…

Severus-: Porque te amo, Anabelle. –Murmuro.- Eres, lo que más amo en el mundo y sea de la forma que sea eso jamás cambiara. –dijo, firmemente.-

Hubo un silencio, donde se miraron un infinito segundo…

Severus-: ¿¡Ahora, quieres bajar a desayunar!? –exclamo, el.- me estoy muriendo, de hambre. –dijo, levantándose.-

Ella, se secó las lágrimas de los ojos con la manga de su pijama y se avergonzó de él. Se dijo, que le pediría a Nancy que le comprara otro para cuando fuera a visitarle con la excusa de que ya le quedaba pequeño (_Cuando en realidad tenía la sensación de que toda la ropa del mundo era tres veces más grande que ella y suspiro avergonzada._)

Quiso decir, que ya había desayunado bastante bien pero no quiso estropearlo todo y asintió.

Bajaron, a sentarse a la mesa y se quedaron hablando todo el día juntos y riendo entre ellos…

Definitivamente, ese era uno de los mejores días de su vida.

.o.O.o.

**-N/A:** Bueeeeenooo este relato hermoso es el resultado de... ¡de que mis personajes, hagan lo que quieran y ya! -_les guiña, un ojo_- lo importante es que va dedicado a todos quienes dejáis Revs. y a quienes leéis mi historia desde las sombras :3 a todos y a cada uno de vosotros les envió un Severus Snape para cada una o a quien queráis. Déjenme un Rev. y yo se los mando ;) -jajajaja- y gracias por las nuevas ideas que me enviasteis. Pero esto, ha sido todo ocurrencia de mi muza loca. Un relato, que se colo sin querer y sin avisar en los 20 que tenia pensados desde hace tanto tiempo. Así que, calculo que dentro de cinco relatos mas pasamos a la parte seis y después tendréis un par de relatos únicos que os van a encantar. **MIL GRACIAS A TODOS! 175 Reviews** **parece increíble !cuando en un principio no creía ni llegar a los 20. Os quiero, con todo el corazón ;)** y ahora sin mas rodeos os dejo la reseña de este relato:

_-Anabelle ha salido de San Mungo. Al final lo de la Poción no era tan grabe. Les recuerdo, que como porta la mitad mas importante del alma de Lord Voldemort cuando afecto los Horrocrux'S esto le ha afectado a ella también y a su vez el efecto ha sido mas grave en el Señor Tenebroso que ha resultado herido._

_-Anabelle fue por primera vez a Spinner'S End'S con la excusa de que se había accidentado en una plaza muggle por culpa de Potter._

_-Severus besa a Anabelle por fin! -le, da un abrazo en su mente- y le dice que no quiere aprovecharse de ella porque el no es como el Señor Tenebroso. Que le Ama, pero que es muy pequeña para que le ame de esa forma -y en fin, tiene razón- jajajajaja y que si aun lo desea cuando crezca aun así podrían estar juntos de esa manera algún día. -me sonroje sola, escribiendo semejante cosa-_

_-Después bajan a desayunar y a conversar como si no hubiera pasado nada y Anabelle promete guardar el secreto de Severus hasta que pueda amarle así._

¿Que pasara, en el siguiente relato?

**OS ESPERO EL PRÓXIMO JUEVES! :3**

**Dejad, muchos Reviews please! ;)**

.o.O.o.

**.FIN.**

**POR: ANABELLE SNAPE**

**LA-ETERNA-ENEMIGA-DE-LOS-ACENTOS**


	15. Capitulo 16: La Verdadera, Historia de

-**Bueno, este relato me llego siglos escribirlo! -me, disculpo cortésmente.- Primero, porque cuando ya lo había terminado y me encontraba conforme con él estaba en el ordenador de mi tía (**_**Ya que no tenia internet, en el mío**_**) y ella muy amablemente, me dejo usar el suyo para subirlo (_No hay sangre sucia, más amable que ella_) :3 pero estaba por subirlo cuando su gatita Najini (**_**Que le puso así, por mi culpa**_**) ¡Amo, a esa mujer! Debió, ser mi madre... mordisqueo un poco el cable que se desconecto y aunque pude tomar prestado el cable de la computadora del living y conectarlo (**_**Ya que ahora, hay que mandarla a arreglar**_**) y ella repitió como cinco veces-: **_**¡hay, perdóname cielo! ¡Me muerde todo, esta serpiente!**_** (**_**Chiste, interno de tía fanática y sobrina que heredo sus gustos raritos**_**) :3 tuve que volver a escribirlo de nuevo! No me quedo tan drástico como en un principio pero me gusto que no lo fuera. Gracias a todos por los reviews! y les cuento que esta historia tendrá solo 20 relatos. Puede que haga un epilogo, de la primera. Pero más adelante, no sé. Cariños y saludos! ¡Que tengáis un excelente día! (_Y les advierto de entrada que el siguiente relato será muy largo y tendrá más tiempo pero no os preocupéis que como dije_: NO PIENSO ABANDONAR ESTA HISTORIA POR NADA DEL MUNDO. (_Ya que es una de mis ideas locas favoritas_) Y no olviden que el Lunes, es mi cumple. Así que, regálenme muchos Reviews :3 Los quiero! ;) Que pasen, un buen finde largo :) **

**-Ah, y algo más: Les cuento que ayer tuve un oral de ingles. _(Lo mas cercano a estudiar que hice fue ver el señor de los anillos dos :3_ ) ¡Y aprobé! ¡Ahora no tengo que rendir! :3 (_Sigo, sin podérmelo creer_) Gracias, gracias, gracias a todos los que me ayudan a no rendirme y seguir adelante con mi sueño de terminar el colegio para ser escritora os quiero muchoo!**

**-Un Severus Snape o un Draco Malfoy para cada una o un frasquito de _Félix Felices_ para cada uno no son suficiente para agradecerles todo lo que me han ayudado a crecer :3 sin ustedes, no sería nada :) y si quieren ver mi progreso (_Y el progreso que vosotros, lograron en mi_) ¡Solo vean el desastre de horrores que tiene mi primer fick! (_Me disculpo, juro corregirla cuando tenga más tiempo_)**

**-Saludos, y os dejo con el siguiente relato :3 **

**-Pero antes de corregirlo, me voy a comprar mi almuerzo. (_Con la esperanza de que no se borre la copia de seguridad_) ya no doy más por su culpa no desayune. Ya vengo, gente hermosa ;) cuídense!**

**- Anabelle Snape :) (_Solo de Snape_) -**

**...**

**-Recomendacion Musical: So I Need You (Sub. en Español) / 3 Doors Down**

_."Dejándome, para preguntarme porque. No puedo sacarte de esta cabeza mía, y diré. Oh, no puedo_  
><em>dejarte ir mi niña porque tu sostienes mi mundo. Así que, te necesito. Tu imitación, en mi manera de<em>  
><em>caminar y la manera perfecta en que hablas. Son solo un par de millones de cosas que amo de ti. <em>  
><em>Soy yo, solo. Así que, te necesito".<em>

_Pienso que esta canción les va como anillo al dedo :3 después me dicen, si les gusto ;)_

_..._

**16: La Verdadera Historia de Snape.**

Anabelle, agradecía que todos estuvieran demasiado concentrados en hablar sobre con quien irían al baile de navidad o que se pondrían como para notar que _La Reina de Las Serpientes había regresado_ de la casa de "_los tíos de Potter_" y nadie se atrevió a mencionarlo ante su cara ese día. Parecía muerta, tanto mentalmente como físicamente y era que estaba nerviosa porque esa tarde intentaría tener "_esa conversación_" con Severus y la pobre muchacha tenía que hacer un esfuerzo sobrenatural por no declararse.

La joven, se sentó en la mesa y había dos cosas ese día que la ponían nerviosa: Ese día seria el entrenamiento para el juego de la última temporada de **Gryflindor contra Slytherin** y si no ganaba la copa de la casa a _Cara-Cortada_ le iba a lanzar un _Avada Kedabra_ en pleno campo. Ya suficiente, le había hecho sufrir durante todo el estúpido verano. Donde, tan mal la había pasado. Al menos, quieta terminar bien el año y eso era otra de las cosas que él no terminaría arruinándole no se lo permitiría.

Pansy-: Anabelle... ¿Quieres que hoy vayamos de compras? -sugirió.- Tengo pensado un vestido que te iría muy bien... -empezó, a decir.-

Pero al ver el estado en el que se encontraba la joven le miro preocupada.

Pansy-: ¿Qué diablos, te pasa? -exclamo.-

Tenía unas ojeras violetas terribles sobre su tez pálida y Draco rió.

Draco-: ¡Vaya, si no fuera por la ropa que llevas todos pensarían que vas al baile como la esposa de Nick casi decapitado! -exclamo, el.-

Todos, estallaron en una carcajada que a Anabelle no le hizo sentir mejor. (_Era una fiesta, de difractes_)

Anabelle-: El director, esta chiflado... -apunto.-

Todos, rieron.

Draco, rió.

Anabelle-: No, pasa que hoy voy a hablar con Severus sobre lo que quería conversar y no sé si lo haré bien. -murmuro, la joven.-

Draco-: Anabelle... -dijo, señalando a sus espaldas.-

Severus-: Buenos, días. -Saludo, el.-

-: ¡Buenos días, Profesor! -saludaron todos, a la vez.-

Draco-: _¡Justo, estábamos hablando de usted..._ -ironizo, el.-

Pansy-: _Como si eso, fuera novedad..._ -dijo ella, encogiendo sus hombros.-

Más risas.

Severus-: ¿Podemos hablar, Anabelle? -exclamo.-

Anabelle-: ¡Si... -dijo, levantándose.-

Los muchachos se quedaron mudos, cuando la joven cambio la cara completamente al seguir a su padre y todos se miraron confundidos entre sí.

Draco-: Por suerte, Anabelle es buena en oclumancia. Bueno, ¿Cuando será el campeonato? -escuche, que preguntaba a los demás.-

Para cambiar de tema en la conversación. Cosa, que agradecí mientras seguía a Severus a su despacho.

Una vez allí, ella se sentó en su pupitre habitual cuando cerró la puerta y vio que ponía un encantamiento silenciador en su despacho. Después, se acerco a ella, y se apoyo dándole la espalda al gran pizarrón en el pupitre donde se sentaba su hija. Que le miro, preocupada.

Severus-: ¿Quieres explicarme, porque quieres ser un mortifago Anabelle? -exclamo, el.-

Le mire, preocupada.

Anabelle-: ¡No quiero serlo, Severus... -dije, firmemente.-

Severus-: Entonces, ¿Porque... -empezó, a decir.-

Reí, sarcásticamente...

Anabelle-: ¿Quieres saber, porque me acosté con el _Señor Tenebroso_? -adivine.-

Asintió, y se volteo porque se sonrojo un poco.

Severus-: ¿Era necesario, que lo dijeras en voz alta? -exclamo.-

Palideció.

Anabelle-: L-lo siento... -exclame.-

Bajando, la mirada.

Y mis ojos, se tornaron húmedos...

Anabelle-: Es que estaba, celosa. -me, explique.- Celosa, porque no entendía como mi madre... -dije, intentando buscar las palabras adecuadas.- se fuera, con James cuando por tanto tiempo estuvieron juntos sin que nada les importara y no entendía porque te había dejado y seguías pensando en ella. Y... -intente, empezar a decir.- no soy buena, hablando sobre mis sentimientos. -me, explique.-

Severus-: No quiero que tomes decisiones equivocadas, Anabelle. Solo, por un capricho. -dijo, el.- No quiero, que te pase lo mismo que me sucedió a mí. ¿Recuerdas? -exclamo.-

Le mire, confundida.

Anabelle-: Pensaba, que habías deseado convertirte en mortifago. Pensaba, que eso haría que Lucius por fin me reconociera y que por fin todo el mundo me respetaría y que dejarían de burlarse de mi personas como Nott lo hacían. -exclame.-

El, dejo caer una mano sobre mi hombro derecho.

Severus-: Lo, entiendo. -dijo, el.- Yo si quise ser un mortifago en un momento... donde había hecho amistades equivocadas por mi odio hacia James que otros de los miembros de mi casa compartían y pensé que seriamos buenos amigos y que me ayudarían contra él. Lo que no sabía es que Tom Riddle era quien dirigía ese grupo y que ellos estaban de acuerdo con sus principios. -comenzó, a contarme.-

Baje, la mirada...

Severus-: Lilly, empezó a preocuparse. -me, explico.- Intento advertirme, de que no eran como yo creía. Pero, no la escuche y _Tom Riddle_ se acerco a mí con los demás. Le sorprendió, verme hablando con una _hija de muggles_ y me dijo que dejarían de hablarme si seguía hablando con ella. Como James, estaba junto a Lilly y sonreía de tal manera que no lo podía soportar no pude evitar llamarle _Sangre Sucia_. -me, explico.-

Entrecerré, los ojos.

Severus-: Después de eso, intente disculparme de todas las maneras posibles con ella. Pero, no me escucho. Mi madre, se enorgulleció de mi iniciación como mortifago y estaba dispuesto a desempeñar mi primera misión para_ El Señor Tenebroso_. Pero cuando me entere, de que tenían la marca de la muerte recurrí a Dumbledore para que los protegiera y eso hizo. Les otorgo una nueva casa y una ubicación y no nos volvimos a encontrar hasta que luego de darme cuenta de que no estaba de acuerdo con los métodos del _Señor Tenebroso_ me ofreció trabajar para él y para la _Orden del Fénix_. Le dije que haría lo que pudiera para ayudar, pero pidiéndole que no me nombrara como un miembro oficial en ese momento... -iba, diciendo.-

Anabelle-: ¿Que es, La _Orden del Fénix_? -le, pregunte.-

Severus-: Es una organización secreta que Dumbledore creó para proteger a las familias que tenían la marca de la muerte, a quienes eran perseguidos por mortifagos y para capturar a los mortifagos que aun no se encontraban en _Azkaban_. -me, explico el rebuscando algo en el bolsillo de su túnica.-

Y me tendió, una fotografía.

Vi una fotografía donde él se encontraba junto a Lilly y también reconocí en ella a Moody, a los padres de Neville, los de Cedric Diggory y a Dumbledore y a Sirius Black que en ese momento sonreía y no parecía un demente como en las fotografías que el_ Profeta_ le había tomado con tanta pasión. Severus y Lilly se miraban y se sonreían repetidas veces. Los padres de Neville conversaban entre ellos, y después miraban la cámara y se sonreían y Dumbledore simplemente se sostenía su túnica.

Severus-: Ese día, Lilly se dio cuenta de que había sido yo quien había convencido a Dumbledore de ayudarle. -me, explico.- el no era antes, de las personas que hacían favores o que se preocupaban por las demás. Y esto, hizo que me perdonara de alguna manera. O al menos, un poco mas que antes. -murmuro.- después... conversamos en su habitación prácticamente toda la noche de lo que habíamos hecho estos años sin vernos y del curso que habían tomado nuestras vidas... y en cierto momento, la conversación fue subiendo de tono... -dijo, dedicándome una mirada y me sonroje.- y una semana después, me entere de que estaba embarazada de ti. -añadió.-

Hizo, una pausa...

Severus-: Serian, hermanastros. Como ya estaba esperando un hijo de James. -me, explico.- Te cuido un año como su hija y cuando me entere de que Voldemort realizaría un ataque en_ Private Drive_ para matarles me preocupe. Justo el día en que había arreglado ir a visitarle, porque James quería hacer las paces conmigo. Estaba esperando _un tercer hijo_. Y quería nombrarme, como su padrino. Pero esa noche, fui con un propósito muy diferente a su casa y fue la noche en la que decidí llevarte a vivir con _los Malfoy_. Ya que era la única familia, a la que en ese momento estaba en condiciones de pedirle algún favor. -murmuro.-

Severus-: Logre, salvarte. -murmuro.- Pero, no a Lilly. Esa noche, murió y me entere de que su hijo había detenido al que no debe ser nombrado. _El muchacho, que vivió..._ -dijo esto, con antipatía.- no pude creérmelo, hasta que lo vi con mis propios ojos en _los brazos de Petunia_. -exclamo.- me aparecí en la casa donde Dumbledore me había dicho que se encontraría y en ese momento vi_ la cicatriz_ de la que tanto hablaban. -murmuro.- Decidí, que sería yo quien traicionaría a Voldemort. Quien le destruiría. Quien se ganaría su confianza y luego le heriría tanto como él me había herido a mí y así se hizo. -dijo, finalmente.-

Me cubrí con las manos el rostro, y ya no pude evitar más llorar...

Anabelle-: ¡Fui, una estúpida... -exclame.-

El, negó.

Anabelle-: No, ¡no lo niegues; Severus... -pedí.- Yo creí que... -empecé, a decir.- Creí que habías deseado, ser mortifago. -Me, explique.- Pensé... pensé que eso haría, que dejaras de estar enfadado conmigo y también creí que de esa forma Lucius finalmente me reconocería pero... -dije, con la voz quebrada.-_ ¡Y esa, noche..._ -dije, en una voz temblorosa.- ¡Maldita, sea... -di, un golpe a la mesa.- ¡Lo siento mucho Severus... -exclame.- Se, que eso no es suficiente ni siquiera, teniendo en cuenta lo que hice... -exclame.- pero... -iba, diciendo.-

Me abrazo, y le abrazo con más fuerzas...

Severus-: Anabelle... -exclamo.- Siempre, te perdonare. -dijo, seriamente.- Lo, prometo. -añadió.-

Se abrazaron en silencio y lloraron. Anabelle, nunca se sintió así. Sabía que Severus había soportado cosas terribles por ella y ella quería dejar de causarle problemas a la persona que amaba pero lo único que conseguía era todo lo contrario.

Anabelle-: ¿Porque , lo harías... -exigí, saber.- No, me lo merezco. -admití.-

El, negó.

Palidecí.

Severus-: Eres lo único, que tengo en el mundo Anabelle. -dijo, firmemente.- Te mereces, más que eso. Eres lo único, que me importa... -dijo, el.-

Le abrace, con más fuerzas...

_Silencio..._

...

Pansy y yo fuimos esa tarde a buscar nuestros vestidos para el baile. Pensé que a Severus no le agradaría que fuera con un vestido que perteneciera a Bellatrix y me dije a mi misma que era lo mejor.

Termine llevando uno negro precioso que tenía corte de escote en forma de V y una lira a la cintura. Desde donde caían tres tules haciéndole muchos volados. Tenía unas rosas en el escote y en la manga izquierda una flor negra de la que caían cuentas plateadas brillantes y me sonreí mientras Pansy me ataba la lira a la cintura. La mujer tuvo que reducirme con magia el vestido porque me quedaba muy grande pero lo lleve. ¡_Era, perfecto_!

Pansy, llevo un vestido verde simple que tenía un tul en la cintura que caía de costado y un corsead. Ella, iría al baile con Blasiey yo tenia una sorpresa sobre mi invitado. Porque aunque Draco quería ir conmigo decidió ir con Lian. Me dije que iría a divertirme, sin preocuparme demasiado por ello y _el gran día seria mañana_.

Pansy, insistía en que no me preocupara porque tal vez me esperara una gran sorpresa y esto hizo que me preocupara aun mas porque si había algo de lo que estaba completamente segura era de que sus ideas jamás eran buenas y no pude evitar soltar un pesado suspiro que se escucho en todo las tres escobas...

...

Pansy y Draco esperaron a que todos salieran del despacho del _profesor de Pociones_ para acercarse a él y conversar seriamente sobre cierto asunto y sobre cierta sorpresa que tenían para Anabelle en mente. Era su cumpleaños, unos días antes del baile de navidad y por todo ese "_asunto_" de la discusión no pudieron festejárselo _el 24 de Noviembre_ y pensaban hacerle una fiesta sorpresa pero necesitaban su autorización. Y que _el asistiera, como su regalo_. (_Pero claro estaba, que no se lo dirían así_) o jamás, cedería.

Severus-: ¿Sucede algo, Señor Malfoy ? -pregunto, desde el libro que estaba leyendo.-

Draco-: Queremos hablar con usted, profesor. -exclamo.-

Severus-: ¿Es un asunto, importante? -dijo, el.-

Draco-: Es, sobre Anabelle... -exclamo.- Queríamos pedirle su permiso para hacerle una fiesta sorpresa de cumpleaños. -exclamo, el.- por este asunto de que usted estaba enfadado con ella por lo del _Señor Tenebroso_ pensábamos sacarle un pastel después del baile de navidad que Pansy y Lian van a hacer y que no pensamos convidar a Gryflindor. -bromeo, el.-

El, asintió y dejo lo que estaba haciendo a un lado. Se puso a escribir el permiso para la fiesta sorpresa de su hija y le hizo una copia que le obligo a Draco a llevar a Minerva y este asintió guiñando un ojo a Pansy y alejándose por los pasillos. Draco, se la entrego y le espero en la puerta del despacho del temible profesor de pociones. Mientras, algunos críos de primero le dedicaban una y que otra mirada re-encoroza al_ Rey de Las Serpientes_.

Severus-: ¿Sigue aquí, Señorita Parkinson ? -exclamo, el.-

Ella, asintió.

Pansy-: Hay, algo mas... -exclamo.- a Draco, y a mí nos gustaría que invitara al baile a Anabelle... -soltó, la muchacha.-

Y él, le miro con el ceño fruncido.

Severus-: Ya le he invitado hace tiempo. -dijo, seriamente el.-

-: ¿¡Que!? -soltaron Draco y Pansy, al mismo tiempo.-

Severus-: Lo, que han oído. Ahora, regresen a sus clases. -exclamo.-

Si. Pese a haberle prometido a Anabelle que si prefería a otro en vez de a el cuándo creciera no permitiría que fuera con otra persona a los bailes del castillo que no fuera a él a menos que quisiera lo contrario y como Anabelle cuando le dijo su perspectiva de las cosas acepto encantada Dumbledore no pudo objetar nada ya que la regla de el baile era que las jóvenes escogieran a sus parejas y Anabelle le había dicho frente a el que había querido preguntarle si quería ir con ella pero no se había atrevido y que ya había rechazado a el inútil de Blasie seis veces y esto hizo a Severus sonreír frente a Dumbledore. Cosa, que le extraño. Pero como no quería arruinarlo no dijo nada.

Draco-: ¿Por eso, esta mañana saltaba y tarareaba por los pacillos? -exclamo.-

Severus-: ¿Realmente, lo hacía? -le, pregunto.-

Los chicos, asintieron al unisonó.

Pansy-: Si, como mejor amiga de Anabelle... me he dado cuenta, de que cuando _le pasa algo bueno con usted_ camina por los pasillos así. -dijo, encogiendo sus hombros.-

Severus-: Bien, mejor así. No quiero, que le de _muchas vueltas a lo sucedido_... -iba, diciendo.-

Pero al darse cuenta, de que estaba conversando voluntariamente con los muchachos y que eso lograría que nunca más se largaran de su despacho se cayó y volvió la vista a su libro. Los muchachos, entendieron ese gesto y no necesitaron que les indicara que quería que se largasen dos veces. Perder puntos, no era algo que les interesara. Estaban, **por ganar la copa de la casa** y dirían los resultados en el** baile de navidad**._ Y Anabelle, estaba de buen humor..._

¡Nada, podía ir mejor!

_Tal vez, excepto por..._

...

-¡Muchas gracias a todos quienes me dejaron mensajitos en el relato anterior!  
>hoy si los contestare ;) Así que estad atentos. (<em>No tendré tiempo de dejaros relato<em>  
><em>doble lo siento<em>) Pero era eso, o no dejar el capitulo. Espero que os guste tanto  
>como los anteriores y que tengáis un excelente día :3 Cuídense Muchoo ;)<p>

**-Clarie55: **Me alegra mucho que te haya gustado. ¡Y bienvenida de nuevo! Saludos.  
>Me pondré a leer tu fick el finde ;)<p>

**-Molly-Weasley:** ¡Me alegra que me diga que le gusto tanto! :3 (_Me anima mucho_)  
>La verdad es que estoy pensando<em> re-editar<em> la primera. Pero por mis estudios y las  
>materias que tengo que rendir no tengo tiempo. Cuando lo tenga, créame que seré<br>la primera en seguir su consejo ;) y le avisare por si la quiere volver a leer :3 a ver  
>si se queda conforme con la corrección. Cariños, saludos, ¡Y Bienvenida! :3<p>

**-BelenyRon:** ¡Gracias por sus deseos de cumpleaños! ;) (_Yo con que me regalen_  
><em>los libros del señor de los anillos y el collar de Galandriel que pedí soy feliz<em>)  
>¡<strong>NADA, NADA DE ROPA Y PERFUME<strong>! Por favor, **cumplo 20 años**! ¡no quince!  
>(<em>Mierda, que vieja estoy<em>) -perdón por la palabrota- gracias por ser divertida  
>en el chat :3 espero que este relato también le guste ;)<p>

**-Severus-Snape: **Gracias por desearme suerte en la semana! ahora, si la tendre ;)  
>jajajaj cumplo 20 añitos y soy fan desde que se estreno la uno en el cine así que<br>tengo una larga historia con vosotros :3 espero que este relato también le guste ;)  
>tambien le deseo suerte en la semana :3 que promete ser muy aburrida y larga. -.-<br>(_Al menos hasta el día de mi cumple, claro_) jajajaj. Cariños y saludos ;)

**-Minerva:** ¡Tu también actualiza pronto! ¡Venga, que me enganche! ;) Cariños  
>y saludos :3 y gracias por sus saludos de cumpleaños ;)<p>

**-Cho-Chang:** Me alegra haber sido una de las mejores historias de Severus que ha  
>leído :3 (<em>Harán que viva sonrojada<em>) Cariños y saludos ;) (_Espero que puedas arreglarte con tu madre y te deje actualizar pronto_) Porque tus relatos son muy divertidos! cuidate mucho :)

**-VoldymortTt: **¡Mi Señor! ¡No es mi culpa que estudiar sea tan aburrido! pero gracias por el "_descanso_" de anoche ;) (_Por favor, no piensen en doble sentido eso ultimo_) Cariños y saludos y gracias por sus deseos de cumpleaños. Pero, ¿_No es mejor que me envien dinero_? -broma- (_Nah, mentira_) Esta historia es gratis? **Que tenga una**  
><strong>agradable tarde ;) Saludos :3<strong>

**...**

**Anabelle Snape.**

**Solo de Snape ;)**

**.FIN.**

**RELATO 16: La Verdadera Historia de Snape.**

**Dedicado a la única e inigualable JK (_Que sepan que nadie le llega ni hasta los talones!_) **

**:3**

**...**

**-LA-ETERNA-ENEMIGA-DE-LOS-ACENTOS-**


	16. Capitulo 17: El Baile de Navidad

**Este es un relato de los que yo llamo... Transitorios. Espero, que les guste :3**

**no supe que poner de recomendación musical. (_Pensé que quedaba bien simplemente con la banda sonora que aparece en la peli_ :) Cariños y saludos ;)**

.o.O.o.

**17: El Baile de Navidad.**

Anabelle, bajo las escaleras después de estar encerrada tres horas en su habitación. Se había arreglado como si se fuera a casar (_Según Pansy_) y esto hizo reír a toda la casa Slytherin. Vio que Nott miraba con antipatía de reojo su grupo de amigas que reían a su alrededor y sonrió con muchas ganas.

Vio también que Nott se había puesto un vestido que tranquilamente podría parecerse a un vomito y esto le hizo sonreír mas. Aunque le dedicaba miradas a Draco junto a su "_mejor amiga_" la rubia Draco se encontraba con su smoking y su cabello peinado hacia atrás tendiéndole la mano a _La Reina de Las Serpientes_ para que no se cayera mientras bajaba las escaleras y yo le devolví el gesto a mi hermano del alma encantada.

Entraron así al gran comedor, que estaba re-decorado con motivos navideños y algunos duendes formulaban cánticos mientras _Las Brujas_ tocaba a lo lejos el vals y yo sonreí cuando vi a Severus conversando con la profesora Minerva y palidecí al mismo tiempo. Justo, cuando Draco vio a Lian y tras besar mi mano (_Para vergüenza, de Nott que me miraba de reojo desde el rincón_) se acerco, a su respectiva pareja y empezaron a bailar el vals. Ella, me guiño un ojo y yo le devolví el gesto.

La profesora Minerva, se alejo de Severus por fin para saludar a Dumbledore, y el al dirigirse a buscar algo para tomar a la mesa me vio y me sonrió. Yo, también le sonreí. Sonrojándome, un poco y aunque Nott a sus espaldas hizo ademanes de acercarse a él su amiga la detuvo. Tomándole del brazo y Severus, beso mi mano en ese momento. Bajo la sorpresa de todos, los presentes.

Severus-: Te ves, hermosa... -me, sonrió.-

Anabelle-: g-gracias... -respondí, de alguna manera.- Tu también, Severus. -Sonreí.-

Mas, atrás vi a la comadreja. Bailando con el pobretón mientras conversaba con mi padre sobre lo que haríamos durante las vacaciones...

Granger-: ¡Auch, me pisaste! -se, quejo.-

Ron-: Como, sea... -decía, en un tono aburrido.-

Granger-: ¿¡Como, que como sea!? -le grito, enfadada.-

Ron-: ¿¡Quien te dijo, que quería bailar!? -se quejo, el.-

Granger-: ¡Bueno, perdón por pensar que haríamos eso en un baile! -le grito, enfadada.-

Rio.

Ron-: Lo estoy intentando, ¿Vale? -exclamo.-

Granger-: ¡Entonces, cállate! -dijo, ceñuda.- Te ves más lindo cuando te callas. -se mofo.-

No pude evitar sonreír cuando tomo mi mano y empezamos a bailar, el vals. Alejándonos, del barullo que hacían algunos estudiantes alrededor del escenario y nos quedamos bailando en silencio, simplemente mirándonos a los ojos. Mientras a nuestro alrededor todos reían, gritaban, y aplaudían al ritmo de la música. Ni siquiera, nos importaba que el que estuviéramos bailando no tenía nada que ver.

Más atrás, Potter bailaba con Ginny y Neville con Luna. Una estudiante, de Rawenclaw a la que apodaban _Lunática_. Porque decía creer ver las mismas "_cosas invisibles_" que su padre. Dumbledore, bailaba más haya con la profesora Minerva y los dos mantenían una seria conversación.

Dumbledore-: Me preocupa, lo de esos dos… -dijo mirando hacia el sitio, donde Severus bailaba junto a Anabelle.-

Y él decía cosas, que hacían reír a la muchacha. La verdad, era una excelente persona cuando quería y Anabelle también. Dumbledore, se dijo que eso lo había heredado de su padre y no pudo evitar sonreírse. Al notar cuan, parecidos eran. Entendía, porque querían estar juntos pero no lo consentía.

Minerva-: ¡Oh, déjale algo Albus! –le, reprocho.- Hiciste, lo mismo cuando estaba con Lilly y Anabelle parece ser lo único que le hace feliz. Ese hombre, sufrió mucho en su pasado y creo que por fin está olvidándolo. ¿Por qué tiene que sacrificarlo todo, por el bien de una misión tan complicada como la que le diste? Déjalo, disfrutar de su vida hasta entonces o al final pensara que la suya no valdrá nada. –murmuro, bajando más la voz.-

Dumbledore, se quedó sorprendido por lo que le decía ella. La verdad, era que tenía razón y para tomarse su tiempo para contestar le hizo dar una vuelta sobre si misma; ante la que ella sonrió encantada. Después, volvió a sonreírle y se puso serio otra vez.

Dumbledore-: Yo no solo, me preocupo por el. –le explico, dedicándole una mirada a Anabelle sobre su hombro.- Ella, es la que me preocupa. Ellos, se enamoraron antes de que Anabelle supiera que era su hija y me pregunto si conociendo ese detalle en el momento en que se vieron por primera vez las cosas habrían sido distintas. –Explico, Dumbledore.-

Ella, le sonrió al anciano director.

Minerva-: ¿Es que no puedes, ponerte en el lugar de Severus? –Exclamo.- le arrebataron, a la mujer a quien más amo en el mundo y ahora le mandas a cumplir una misión en la que tiene que arriesgar más que su vida justo cuando está empezando a disfrutarla. ¿Es que no te sientes un poco culpable, Albus? Por más que me moleste, que ellos dos se estén divirtiendo tanto allí atrás… -exclamo, al verles sentados en la mesa conversando mientras los dos reían.-

Dumbledore-: Me he puesto muchas veces, en el lugar de Severus y cuantas más veces lo veo me doy cuenta de que su deber es cumplir con esa misión, McGonagall. –Dijo, haciendo una pausa.- Pero en el lugar donde prefiero ponerme, es en el de Anabelle. ¿Cómo crees que reaccionara cuando se entere, que para destruir a la persona si así se puede llamarlo, a quien más odia en el mundo; su padre decidió morir? –Pregunto, bajando tanto como pudo la voz.-

Minerva, se quedó petrificada. Pero, al ver que les dirigían la mirada y Anabelle para colmo les saludaba al ver que estaban mirando hacia allí les saludo. Ella, le sonrió y le saludo ladeando la cabeza y miro a Dumbledore desde sus ojos húmedos.

Dumbledore-: ¿Ahora, lo entiendes? –Murmuro.- no es que no esté de acuerdo en que estén juntos, pese a todo. Lo que me preocupa, es que Anabelle no pueda concentrarse en su misión después de la pérdida de su padre ya que tiene un papel muy importante en ella que hará que Potter no pueda cumplir si… -iba, diciendo.-

Minerva, rió sarcásticamente…

Minerva-: ¡LA MISIÓN, LA MISIÓN! –grito, sin poder evitarlo.- ¡Aunque tengan que cumplir una misión, tienen una vida Albus! –murmuro, al darse cuenta de que algunos le habían mirado al haberle gritado al director. Antes de volver, a lo que estaban haciendo.- ¡Y eso es algo que no puedes, impedirles! ¿Aunque sea te importa un poco, la vida de Anabelle? Ella es tan humana, como lo es Potter. Y aunque solo tiene que ver con tu misión el hecho de que sean hermanastros deberías tenerle más respeto a la joven después de todo lo que vas a hacerle y luego del cambio que sufrirá su vida por tu culpa. –murmuro, esto.-

Dumbledore, palideció.

Dumbledore-: Anabelle, es… -empezó, a decir el director.-

Minerva-: ¿La parte, más importante del _alma del innombrable_? –le, interrumpió.- Potter, también y sin embargo a ella porque es de_ Slytherin_ en vez de _Gryfflindor_ la subestimas no es así? –le, presiono Minerva.-

Dumbledore-: No es eso. Me recuerda mucho, a Voldemort y no puedo tratarla de la misma manera que Potter. Por alguna razón, me detesta y por otra yo también le detesto. Somos simplemente, dos personas que al parecer no se pueden llevar bien aunque tenemos propósitos parecidos. Es, tan simple como eso. No puedo entender, su carácter y por esa razón no puedo ser un buen maestro con ella. Como lo soy, con Potter. Es tan simple, como eso. –Dijo, limitándose a encoger sus hombros por toda reacción.-

Minerva-: ¿Al menos, has intentado hablar con ella? –le, pregunto.-

Dumbledore, no dijo nada y los dos se dirigieron hacia la mesa de las bebidas para ir a tomar algo. La bruja palideció, pero acepto la bebida que la profesora le ofrecía y al mirar a su alrededor vio a Snape hablando con Anabelle en un rincón distanciado de toda criatura viviente a quienes debieran soportar en el gran salón. La verdad, era que parecía que Severus solo podía conversar con ella. Así como, el solo podía conversar con Potter. ¿¡_Porque para ella era tan difícil de comprender_!? No era nada, que tuviera que ver con diplomacia. Como para que no, lo comprendiera. Diplomacia, la idea le hizo reír de su propio pensamiento.

…

Anabelle, se acercó a la mesa donde_ Cara cortada_ conversaba con la pobretona y se empezó a servir dos bazos de zumo de calabaza y miro con cariño un pastel que los elfos domésticos habían hecho y de cuya crema pendían chocolates cortados en pedazos simétricos que eran enormes y que tenían un corazón en el centro. Dumbledore, había ordenado específicamente que nadie lo tocara hasta las doce de la noche y eran apenas las once.

Tomo un pedazo, sin preocuparse por la mirada de rencor que le dedicaba la _Sangre Sucia_ y se devoro dicho pedazo mientras sonreía de satisfacción y luego se robó tres de los bombones que recordaban la masa. Yo, palidecí como un fantasma y sin embargo le mire envenenadamente. Pero estaba, dedicando mis energías a mirarle envenenadamente mientras Severus hablaba con Minerva y tan pendiente de ello que no note cuando_ cara-cortada_ se me acerco y no pudo evitarlo esta vez y tampoco tuvo una excusa cerca para ignorar su insólita presencia. Genial.

Potter-: ¿Cómo, estas? –le pregunto.-

Anabelle-: ¿Qué más te da,_ Cara-Cortada_? De seguro, que a Dumbledore le preocupa más que sigas manteniendo estable tu corte de cabello, a lo que sea que me pase a mí. –Dije, robando un cuarto bombón del pastel.-

Potter-: Ya, todos nos preocupamos por ti aunque no te interese. –murmuro.-

Le mire, frunciendo el ceño.

Anabelle-: ¿¡Es que ahora a todos, les importo!? Mira, _cara-cortada_… porque tú no te estés divirtiendo, no significa que tengas que arruinarme esta noche a mí. –Murmure.- ¿O me lo dices, porque tu querida comadreja es la que se está aburriendo de ti? –Dije, dedicándole una mala mirada a Granger.-

Granger-: Bueno, al menos el hecho de que hayas vuelto a insultarme constructivamente significa que has vuelto a la normalidad. –se, sonrió.-

Puse, los ojos en blanco.

Anabelle-: Mira, quien habla. –Exclame.- Al menos yo he vuelto a la normalidad, al contrario de tu. –Sonreí, cruelmente.- tu nunca, podrás hacerlo. –Dije, riendo.- ya que cuando digas algo que tenga sentido, puede que sea_ feriado nacional_ en el _mundo mágico_. –me, mofe.-

Iba a decir algo, pero Dumbledore se acercó a nosotros. Genial, si había algo que quería hacer en ese momento era "_conversar con el querido director_" –pensé.- y no pude evitar poner los ojos, en blanco.

Dumbledore-: ¡Anabelle! –Sonrió, acercándose a la Slytherin.-

Anabelle-: ¿Qué, quiere? –dije, cruzando mis brazos.-

Dumbledore, dejo caer una mano sobre su hombro derecha. Ignorando, tanto la antipatía con la que le hablo la joven; como quienes miraban a Anabelle con aire de: "_Te voy a lanzar un Avada Kedabra_ _aquí mismo"_ detrás de su espalda. Y, le sonrió.

Palidecí.

Dumbledore-: Mañana, después del juego me gustaría hablar contigo. –dijo, el.- Preséntate en mi oficina, luego. –Dijo, levantando su ceja izquierda.-

Anabelle, le miro envenenadamente.

Anabelle-: ¿¡Se piensa que no tengo nada más interesante que hacer, un domingo por la tarde; director? –pregunte, secamente.-

Dumbledore-: Bien. Le, espero. –Dijo entre risas, ignorando por completo su comentario.-

Anabelle agradeció que Severus le rescatara del director y los dos se dirigieron sigilosamente a su despacho…

...

**-N/A: **Bueno, ya ven que de alguna manera logre poner porque el "_Querido Director_" como le dice Anabelle le odia. El baile de navidad no era un relato que tenia en mente y la verdad es que me fue muy compli corregirlo por eso pero aquí lo tienen y si no ya saben lo que siempre digo, sera, lo que haya y no se hagan tanto la cabeza que en el próximo relato creo que tendréis lo que quieren. Y mil gracias a quienes me dejaron salidos de cumple :3 como conté en el roll la pase muy bien de verdad ;)

-Mis viejos (Increíble que se acordaran aun cuando tengo su nombre tatuado en el brazo derecho) se acordaron de Snape y me regalaron una remera suya y los libros con los mapas del señor de los anillos :3 -pegue un grito tetricamente agudo cuando vi esa remera- jajajaj y una muñeca japonesa ademas de un bolso nuevo porque mi cartera estaba hecha bolsa -según mi vieja, a quien le sorprende que no me guste pedirle dinero para comprarme bolsos y lo agradece a la vez pero le doy vergüenza?- jajajaj ;) nah mentira xd así que soy feliz :3 mis amigas vinieron a dormir y vimos pelis y hablamos de boludeces y mal de los sangre sucia que tenemos como "compañeros de curso" y me regalaron dos libros de vampiros uno de Anne Ricce -idola- y otro de buffy xd bueno me enganche mas con ese ultimo pero empece el primero del señor de los anillos :3 -"Un anillo para gobernarlos a todos"- bueno, se me ocurrirán mas ideas para un fan fick supongo :) adoro a Tolkien. Alguien mas, es fan?

-Bueno, como en el próximo relato aparecerá la escena que todos esperáis una vez mas tengo que pedirles que si sois menores de edad adelantéis el relato y que si no os gustan ese tipo de escenas no las critiquéis. ¿No soy yo, quien les obliga a leer mi fan fick?** SEPAN RESPETAR EL TRABAJO DEL OTRO!** no me gustan las criticas poco constructibas que se hacen por pura envidia! -_sonríe_- **(Les recuerdo, que soy de Slytherin por algo?) soy la reina del sarcasmo?**

-Bueno, en fin.

-Mil gracias a todos quienes me leis y especialmente a quienes dejais revs. Cariños y saludos. ;) Que pasen buena semana xd subiré el siguiente relato apenas pueda. Hoy tengo ensayo de canto y necesito practicar. -muere, de nervios-

Os quiero!

**Anabelle Snape**

...

**.FIN.**

**LA-ETERNA-ENEMIGA-DE-LOS-ACENTOS.**

**...**

***LA PRINCESA MESTIZA***


	17. Capitulo 18- Para, Siempre

**-Recomendación musical: 3 Doors Down - Let Me Be Myself (Traducida al Español)**

."_Supongo que solo me perdí, siendo alguien mas. Trate de matar, el dolor. Pero nunca nada ayudo._  
><em>Me deje a mi mismo, atrás. En algún lugar del camino. Esperando volver para encontrarme a mi<em>  
><em>misma algún día. Dime, por favor... ¿Podrías una vez dejarme, ser yo misma? Si, yo quiero brillar<em>  
><em>con mi propia luz. Nunca voy a encontrar, mi corazón. Es hora de hacer mi camino, recuperar<em>  
><em>todos esos momentos que yo te di. Eso es todo lo que he querido, de este mundo. Es dejarme ser,<em>  
><em>yo<em>."- (DE: Anabelle-ParaVoldemort-)

**-Me encontré, en ti- Para: Severus-**

...

**18: Para, Siempre.**

**-No es que este sea el relato más largo del mundo. Pero vayan al baño antes (**_**lo, necesitaran**_**) porque contiene algo de lemmon y no quiero que me interrumpan! (**_**O al menos eso, intente hacer**_**) espero que les guste y si no que va. Lo que hay, será. La verdad, de tanto leer lemmons simplemente no pude contenerme a dejarles uno por aquí espero que les guste. ****N/A:**** no me hago responsable de las consecuencias que les produzca este capítulo si lo leyeron aun siendo menores de edad en lugar de adelantarlo como es debido –ya estáis advertidos.- cariños y saludos ;) su escritora: Anabelle Snape :3 (Para todas las que como yo, estamos obsesionadas con nuestro querido Profesor Snape) :3**

Anabelle ni siquiera se molesto en prestarle atención al camino que llevaba al despacho de Severus. Mientras este, tomándole de la mano le guiaba. Escaleras, abajo. Estaban demasiado ocupados, mirándose entre ellos y riéndose. Como para prestarles atención, a su al rededor.

Los dos, se besaban. Delicadamente, mientras Severus dejaba caer las manos sobre la cintura de la joven y ella se dejaba llevar por el lentamente. Con los ojos, cerrados. Hacia cierta,habitación...

Se dejo caer sobre la cama, sin preocuparse por nada más y siguieron besándose. La joven, estaba completamente sonrojada y ya no le importaba ni siquiera que la oscuridad de la habitación fuera insuficiente para que no se notase. Estaba, demasiado concentrada en él para concentrarse en relajar su expresión y cerró los ojos con fuerza.

Quería, disfrutar ese momento. Quería con todo su corazón, que en aquel momento fuera él quien la hiciera ser especial y en lo más profundo de su corazón rogó por ignorar todo lo demás y dejar de pensar. Mientras, le besaba y solo se concentraba en su beso y en escuchar el latir de su corazón. Como si la vida, se le fuera en ello.

Y el quería ser el único que la hiciera sentirse especial y tenerla así para siempre.

Lentamente, le quito el moño que ataba su oscuro vestido. Lo fue deslizando por su cintura. Hasta que se lo quito, completamente y cayó a un costado. Ella, entonces le miro en silencio y él le devolvió la mirada. Mientras acariciaba, su mejilla delicadamente.

Anabelle-: Severus... -murmuro, no tan segura de lo que iba a decir. No quería, arruinarlo.-

Severus-: ¿Si? -murmuro, dulcemente.-

Ese lado de el, que muy en el fondo sabia que solamente yo conocía y eso me hizo sonrojarme. Tres veces más y quedarme, a la vez completamente inmóvil. Pero tenía que hacerlo, tenía que preguntárselo. O ya seria demasiado tarde, para continuar...

Anabelle-: ¿Es esto, correcto? -le, pregunte.-

El, me sonrió.

Severus-: No se si sea correcto... -murmuro, el.- pero es lo que quiero ahora, porque te Amo; Anabelle... -le, recordó.-

Otro, beso. Uno de esos besos intensos que solo el podía darme, como si nunca nadie más pudiera probar mis labios. Y esto, me hizo olvidar todo lo demás. Ni siquiera me importo, quien era para el realmente y todas las cosas que nos impedían estar juntos. Nos amábamos, y no podíamos seguir ocultándonos el uno del otro. Eran sentimientos, tan simples como esos.

Anabelle-: ¿Humm... -dije, dejando caer sobre mi labio inferior, mi dedo índice.- Entonces, no necesitas pedirme mas... -dije, volviendo a besarle.-

Y esto le hizo soltar, una leve carcajada.

_Parece que soy divertida_. -pensé.- y a la vez, me sonreí.

Empezó a desabrocharle lentamente cada botón de su túnica y en silencio le miro. Lentamente, las prendas de Anabelle desaparecieron en alguna parte de la habitación así como el resto de su túnica y se quedaron los dos mirándose en silencio.

Severus-: vaya, que has crecido cariño... -bromeo, el.-

Mientras recorría, delicadamente su cintura y ella soltó una carcajada que le hizo reír a el también.

Anabelle-: ¡Tu, también... -se, burlo.-

Como si recién en ese momento, se volvieran a encontrar. Después de tantos años, en los que estuvieron lejos el uno del otro. Cuando tan solo habían sido, unos pocos días donde Anabelle había olvidado quien era. Por fuerzas, mayores a la oscuridad en si misma y a quien amaba.

Ella empezó a recorrerle lentamente._ ¡Le volvía loca, de todas las formas que existían en el mundo!_ y era el único que podía hacerla sentir así. Mientras se besaban, como si la vida se les fuera en ello y desde el _Gran Comedor_ se empezó a escuchar una leve tonada de música clásica._ ¡Eso, si que era una ironía!_ Genial.

El, se dedico a recorrerla. Como si fuera lo único que le importaba en ese momento y empezó a besar sus mejillas hasta descender lentamente hacia sus senos y luego volvió a besarla. Ella, se dejaba llevar sin quejarse en ningún momento y este pensamiento hizo reír a Anabelle que no podía pensar en otra cosa que en cuanto le amaba en ese momento y en que si fuera por ella, se quedaría así toda la vida.

Lamió levemente su delicado cuello y Anabelle no pudo evitar soltar un gemido de placer mientras acariciaba levemente sus cabellos. Luego, volvió a besarle y recorrió sus senos y sus caderas hasta llegar a su parte más íntima y la joven acaricio su espalda y su dorso lentamente. Haciéndole sentir un cosquilleo que hizo que ambos soltaran un leve gemido de placer a la vez y Severus volvió a besarle…

Tomo sus muñecas y sintió que entraba lentamente en ella. Anabelle cerraba los ojos… quería dejarse llevar mientras él le besaba delicadamente y cuando llegaron al final se sintió morir de excitación y felicidad… luego, se apartó de ella y se abrazaron entre las sabanas.

Severus, acaricio los cabellos de Anabelle y se dijo que todo sacrificio merecía la pena. Porque sabía que jamás, se apartaría de ella. No le importaba siquiera, la misión que tenía que cumplir en ese momento. Al menos, disfrutaría de su hija. Tanto como pudiera y esperaba que eso, fuera el mayor tiempo posible.

El corazón de Anabelle, latía fuertemente contra su pecho y en su mente le divertía que Severus no pudiera oírlo (_O eso, creía la muchacha_) y él se sonrió como si adivinara cuanto estaba pensando y beso su frente. Deslizando sus labios hasta su oído y murmuro:

Severus-: Te Amo tanto… que ahora ya no puedo imaginarme, una vida sin ti. –sonrió.-

Anabelle, soltó unas lágrimas de felicidad…

Anabelle-: No necesitas, imaginártela. –Sonrió, divertida.- _Siempre, seré tuya_. –prometió.-

Pestañee. El, me miro, extrañado.

Severus-: No puedes, prometerme eso… -se, lamento.-

Solté una carcajada encantadora.

Anabelle-: Soy tuya, aun sin serlo Severus. –Dijo, mirándole a los ojos.- Te extraño todo el tiempo, cuando no estoy contigo. Hablo de ti todo el tiempo, cuando no estás conmigo. Pienso en ti, todo el tiempo y en cómo puedo hacerte feliz… -exclame, poéticamente.- y si no, pregúntale a Pansy. Está harta. –añadí, arruinándole todo.-

Reímos.

Severus-: Y yo siempre seré solo tuyo, Cariño… -murmuro, a mi oído.-

Volví, a besarle y me abrase a él.

Anabelle-: Te, Amo… -Dije, antes de quedarme dormida por el esfuerzo anterior.-

Y esto, le hizo soltar una leve carcajada. (_Que en el fondo también sabía que solo yo conocía de su parte_) y esto me hizo sonrojarme. Antes de quedarme dormida, por última vez ese día.

Severus, miro a su hija mientras dormía. Era la mujer más hermosa, del mundo. No necesitaba, nada más en esos momentos para ser feliz. Aunque fuera, a su manera que le tendría a su lado. Era, lo que él quería. No necesitaba saber, si eso era correcto o no. _¿Por qué siempre tenía que ser el además, quien hiciera lo que era correcto nada más cuando eso arruinaba su propia felicidad…_

_Se quedó dormido, pensando en esto…_

…

Draco salía del baile. Se había despedido de Lian y se acercaba a Pansy que le esperaba lánguida y con el ceño fruncido sosteniendo una copa de zumo de calabaza en su mano izquierda y apoyando su mano derecha en su cadera sobre su horrendo vestido verde chillón.

Draco, se acercó a ella con las manos metidas en los bolsillos de su traje y Pansy prácticamente se lo comía con la mirada. Pero este, no respondía a ella. Miraba al piso, como si se viera más guapo que la muchacha y cuando le miro Pansy le sonrió.

Pansy-: ¿Por fin te animas a sacarme a bailar, Draco? –exclamo.-

Draco-: ¡No lo haría ni en tres mil años… -se mofo, el muchacho.- ¿Anabelle, ha regresado del despacho del _Príncipe Mestizo_? –quiso, saber.-

Pansy-: No. –exclamo.-

Draco-: No, me sorprende… ¿¡Que quieres, _cara cortada_!? –le, pregunto.-

Potter-: ¿Dónde está, Anabelle? –pregunto.-

Draco-: ¿¡Que, te importa!? –exclamo.-

Pero pensó por adentro-: _A estas alturas, solo puede estar abrazadita a él en su cama. Creo, que mañana tendrá ojeras._

Potter-: Quería recordarle, que los buscadores harán una reunión de equipos con sus capitanes mañana por la mañana. –dijo, el mirándole fijamente.- ¿Puedes decírselo, o es algo muy complicado que tu celebro pueda recordárselo; si es que tienes uno? –inquirió.-

Draco-: Ella, ya lo sabe cuatro ojos. –Dijo empujándole, cuando paso.- y para tu información, está demasiado ocupada con el _Profesor Snape_ en este momento como para que le interrumpa. –Se quejó el, alejándose con las manos en los bolsillos.-

Se dijo que sería mejor que si Anabelle estaba en la cama de Snape, el volviera a la suya.

…

El_ Gran-Comedor_. Todos estaban demasiado concentrados en sus platillos como para notar la ausencia del _Profesor Snape_ en el. Y Dumbledore, al parecer era el único preocupado ya que Anabelle no estaba allí en esos momentos.

Pero, vio a la muchacha entrar en el gran comedor con su escoba y con su uniforme de Quiddittch y se acercó a sus compañeros sentándose enfrente de Draco. Dumbledore, vio que la joven tenía el cabello mojado como si se acabara de dar una ducha y suspiro pesadamente. A juzgar por la expresión de felicidad de la joven, esas ojeras de cansancio no podían ser. Se dijo, así mismo el curioso director.

Dumbledore miro a Snape y vio su estado. Cuando cruzaba, los pasillos. Parecía, esforzarse por no sonreír. Tenía su túnica, arrugada (_Algo muy poco común en él, y era que se la había abotonado mal su hija_) pero eso a él, no le importo y para colmo de Dumbledore también llevaba el cabello mojado y se lo arrojo con ambas manos hacia atrás. Antes de sentarse, junto al director que instintivamente le miro con el ceño fruncido y al sentarse en su respectivo asiento de alguna manera miro ceñudo su plato de desayuno de flan con sabor a chocolate y dulce de leche.

Miro a su hija, sobre el hombro del director.

Anabelle-: ¡POR ESTO, ES PORQUE VIVO UN LUNES… -decía a sus amigos que reían, mientras devoraba su plato.-

Y recordó, como si alguien le hubiera golpeado la presencia del Director en la mesa.

Severus-: Ah, buenos días director Dumbledore. No, le vi. –se, disculpo.-

Prestándole, atención a su desayuno.

Dumbledore-: Parece que son buenos para ti, Severus. –Sonrió.- Y para, Anabelle. –dijo, el logrando que se atragantara y tosiera violentamente.- ¿Es que se ponen de acuerdo para estar de buen, o mal humor? ¿O es que sucede, algo más? –exclamo.-

Severus-: Te quejas cuando estoy de buen humor, y también cuando estoy de mal humor. ¿¡Quien te entiende, Albus… -Se quejó, mientras bebía su zumo de calabaza.-

El director, le miro enfadado.

Dumbledore-: Sabes, que no me refiero a eso. ¿Qué has hecho, con Anabelle anoche? –le, interrogo.-

Severus-: ¿Tengo que entregarle un informe detallado, de lo que hago con ella en la cama también; director? –ironizo.-

Dumbledore-: Solo, te pido… -empezó, a decir.-

Severus-: Que me enfoque en mi misión, y que me preocupe por el futuro de mi hija. ¿No se da cuenta de que es en lo único, que pienso últimamente? –suspiro, pesadamente.- Pero no voy a perder toda mi vida en ella, Albus y que te quede bien claro. –dijo, levantándose sin tocar su plato. – Además, falta mucho para eso… -dijo, acercándose a su hija.-

Severus, se acercó a su hija y ella se volteó hacia él.

Anabelle-: Buenos días, Severus… -le, sonrió.- Espero que no te los haya arruinado el _chiflado director_. –Adivino.-

Severus-: No le llames, así. –exclamo, el.- Solo quería desearte suerte, en el partido. –le, dijo el.-

Anabelle, le sonrió.

Anabelle-: ¡_GRACIAS, AHORA SI QUE LA TENDRÉ_! –grito a los cuatro vientos.- ¿Vendrás, a verme? –exclamo.-

El, asintió.

Severus-: ¡Claro! ¿Crees que me perdería el momento en que mi hija, le refriegue en la cara la Snitch al _inútil_ de Potter? –dijo, el.-

Y se alejó, por el corredor…

Ahora si Anabelle, se sentía morir.

_Tenía que ganarle, a su hermanastro. Como, sea. Para que las palabras de su padre, se hicieran realidad._

_..._

**-Dedicado a todos quienes me dejaron Reviews y me dejaron sus saluditos de cumple :3 -sonrie- gracias por alegrarme el dia :) y bueno en este relato pasaron muchas cosas:**

-Anabelle se paso una entretenida noche con su querido profe.

-Dumbledore intento alejarle de ella.

-Severus le dijo que no iba a perder su vida solamente en la misión que le había otorgado el **chiflado director** (_Como diría, Anabelle_) y que la disfrutaría con su hija tanto tiempo como pudiera. Porque, faltaba mucho para eso. ¿Les parece, bien? A mi, si yo siento que el merece ser feliz con alguien que lo ame y que de verdad este dispuesto a dar todo por el y Anabelle me parece la persona indicada para ello.

-Por ultimo, señoras y señores ¡HABRÁ, QUIDDITTCH! si, sera una dura batalla de aprendices xd ya que Anabelle si pierde tendrá mucho que desear para la felicidad de su verano y no esta dispuesta a hacerlo.

¿¡Quien, ganara!? ¡Esto, y mucho mas en el próximo relato!

Espero que les haya gustado y gracias también a quienes me leéis desde las sombras :3

Los quiero mucho a todas/os

**PD:**_ ah! y en cuanto abra el roll anónimo del Señor de Los Anillos les avisare ya que no se aun cuando tenga el siguiente relato :'( depende del cierre de notas. Frase odiosa, pero es lo que hay si la señorita quiere el dinero de sus padres ya que hasta después de rendir las materias no podrá trabajar** buu!** pero pobre de ellos, cuando lo haga!_

Como veis, seguí su recomendación de poner mas diálogos que descripciones. -_de a poco, va queriendo_-

-Nos vemos la semana entrante!

Cuidense mucho!

**Por si no me conecto:**

_-Felices cierres!_

_-Felices fiestas!_

_-Felices vacaciones!_

Cariños **&** Saludos...

**(Solo espero que mi Señor no me mate por estar un tiempo sin actualizar) -lo amo a usted también eh, ya lo sabe? (Pero soy solo del profe al parecer finalmente) :P**

...

**FIN DE CAPITULO 18: PARA, SIEMPRE.**

**POR: ANABELLE SNAPE :3**

**(SOLO, DE SNAPE)**


	18. 19- El Chiflado Director, Lo Admite

**-Primero que nada, quiero daros de corazón las gracias por los 216 Reviews con los que creo que terminara esta parte de mi fick. (_De verdad, mil gracias!_) me alegro que os haya gustado esta parte del fick ya que en un principio pense que no seria bien recivida con esta historia y me alegra saber que no es asi. Espero que le gusten los dos ultimos relatos que los dejare entre hoy y mañana antes de subiros la siguiente parte que sera una mezcla entre el quinto y el sexto libro. (_Ya explicare esto, cuando comience a subirla_)**

**Cariños y saludos!**

**Anabelle Snape ;) **

**(Solo, De Snape)**

...

**19: El Chiflado, Director; Lo Admite.**

Abrí, los ojos. Genial. Apenas podía creer que seguía en la cama, pese a que eran las tres de la tarde ese Domingo de navidad. Ya que mi día anterior, había sido realmente estresante y me levante de la cama de un brinco cuando recordé que el gran partido seria a las cuatro y agradecía no tener tanto que peinarme.

Suspire, pesadamente y me levante a mala gana. Recordando, la noche anterior y me cambie rápidamente y me ate mis cortos cabellos en una coleta alta. Que cuando me peine, rectos los flequillos me hizo despejarme el rostro y recordé cuando mi cicatriz se había visto por un momento. Por tanto, me aparte el cabello. Pero el encantamiento desilusionador, seguía funcionando y suspire aliviada. Volviéndome, a peinar el flequillo y colocándome el uniforme. Con un, movimiento de varita.

Cuando bajo las escaleras, dando saltitos vio que Nott le estrechaba la mano a su hermanastro para darle suerte. Pero ella, ya tenía la suerte que Severus le había deseado y no necesitaba nada más.

Sonreía, de oreja a oreja junto a Draco y aunque estaba demasiado concentrada en su desayuno como para prestarle atención a lo que conversaban sus amigos cuando Draco tomo su palo de golpeador (_Que ahora, ocupaba ese puesto_) y le dio un golpe amistoso en el hombro. Supo que era la hora y se, levanto de un salto. Después de saludar a Lian, que le deseo suerte se fue con su equipo al campo y caminaron sin recelo en el barro. Aunque el conserje les miraba con el ceño fruncido desde la puerta.

Oliver Wood, les esperaba sonriendo ya con su escoba en mano y todos los estudiantes se le acercaron. Draco, se acerco a su hermana del alma y dejo caer una mano sobre su hombro. Al verla, mas pálida que el fantasma de la opera (_Si así, se podía describir_) y le miro, arqueando una ceja.

Draco-: No estés nerviosa, Anabelle. ¡Eres, la mejor! ¿Y sabes, porque? ¡Porque si no le ganamos al inútil de _Cara-Cortada_, le lanzamos un _Avada Kedabra_! -exclamo.-

Reímos.

El guardián de Gryfflindor no tendría oportunidad alguna contra una Snape. Se dijo, Anabelle cuando le estrecho la mano y le deseo suerte a la nueva buscadora de la casa Slytherin. Antes de que esta, se dirigiera al campo y se encontrara en el centro de la cancha con Potter que le miro sorprendido. No tenía idea, de quien era el nuevo guardián de su equipo (_ya que Malfoy, había sido un completo desastre_) y nunca se imagino que alguien como su hermanastra supiera jugar.

Anabelle-: ¿Sorprendido, Potter? -pregunto, altivamente.-

Potter-: Espero, que no seas tan patética como tu hermano. -dijo, estrechando su mano.-

Ya que bajo la mirada de su profesora, no tenía otro remedio.

Anabelle-: oh, ¿Con lo de patética no estarás hablando de ti mismo? ¡Juegas como niña, Potter! -dije, elevándome en el aire y colocándome en el centro del campo con mi escoba.-

El, se dirigió a su posición enfrente de mí.

La comentarista, era Lavander Brown para desgracia de todos los miembros de Gryfflindor. Ninguno, se zafaría con ella y todos lo sabían perfectamente bien. ¿¡Por eso sus caras, eran tan patéticas!? Anabelle soltó una leve carcajada.

Pansy, que estaba a su lado con su escoba y a su derecha la otra golpeadora (_Que para su desgracia, no era otra zorra que Nott_) le sonrió.

Pansy-: Anabelle, Severus no deja de mirarte. -exclamo.-

Le noto entre las gradas, y le saludo con la mano. Se sentaba, junto a Lucius, y ella sonrojándose como un tomate le devolvió el gesto. Nancy, tomaba la mano de su esposo y los dos miraban a su "hija" que parecía que en cualquier momento moriría de esquizofrenia. Pero que miraba envenenadamente a su hermanastro en todo momento.

-: ¡Bienvenidos, al primer campeonato mundial de Quiddittch! ¡En este partido, se decidirá quien gana la copa a la casa ya que Gryfflindor y Slytherin están empatados entre sí! -exclamo.- La snitch, está en el aire... -exclamo.- ¡Y comienza, el partido...

Volé tan rápido, sobre la cabeza de Potter que cuando descendí apenas tuvo tiempo de maniobrar su escoba para correrse antes de seguirme. Yo, me puse pálida. Porque la Snitch comenzó a volar sobre las gradas y esquivando las columnas, comencé a seguirla. Haciendo un esfuerzo sobrenatural por no perderla de vista y por, no dejar que Potter me viera.

Sabía que Potter era un inútil en ese deporte y que solo ganaba porque perseguía al buscador del otro equipo cuando este encontraba la Snitch (_Cosa, que según Severus era así_) y confiaba en su palabra como si fuera la misma ley del mundo mágico creada por _Cornelius Fudge_.

-¡Pansy Parkinson ha tomado la Bludger! -decía, Lavander.- Se la pasa a Crabbe, este a Pansy, de nuevo a Crabbe y... ¡Diez puntos para Slytherin! -exclamo-

Seguía, en mi juego de no dejarme ver por Potter. Media hora después, volví a ver la Snitch y el se dio cuenta de donde me encontraba porque tuve que esquivar una Bludger que casi me da en la cabeza y esto hizo que me olvidara de que me encontraba jugando a las escondidas. Entre, las gradas. Vi a Severus suspirar aliviado y le sonreí.

El marcador iba 60 a favor de Slytherin y 55 a favor de Gryfflindor.

-¡Vamos ron, cinco más y empatamos! -le grito-

-¡Intento, concentrarme! -le gritaba, a la pelirroja pobretona.-

-¡Ve por la derecha, tengo una idea! -grito-

Pero Wood escucho esto y le dio un golpe a la Bludger que dio directamente, en el aro de Godric y entonces marco un punto más a nuestra casa. Le saque la lengua, señalándola con la mano derecha.

-¿¡Contemplando el horizonte, Potter? -me, mofe.-

El me miro envenenadamente, y dando una vuelta peligrosa en el aire a la inversa pase bajo el. Algunos Slytherins gritaron animándome mientras el me perseguía y Crabbe le lanzo una Bludger a Potter justo cuando por poco toma la Snitch ante la que debió retroceder. Para no pasar una semana, en la enfermería. E intento, interceptarme por delante. Pero yo salte de mi escoba y en ese momento llegue a tomarla. Después de rodar en el suelo hasta caer en la arena y toser por culpa de la misma. No iba a dejar, que me gane Potter por nada del mundo. No, lo permitiría.

-¡Anabelle, Snape ha atrapado la Snitch! -grito, Lavander.-

Todo lo que pude hacer para dar señales de vida en ese momento, fue levantar la Snitch para mostrarla antes de sentarme de alguna manera...

-¡Slytherin gana, la copa a la casa! -grito el director, Dumbledore con fingida emoción y eso se noto en el sarcasmo de su voz.-

O al menos, lo noto Anabelle antes de sentarse y solo entonces sintió un punzante dolor en el brazo. Le había dado una Bludger y había estado tan concentrada en coger la Snitch que ni se había dado cuenta. La desgraciada Bludger se retorcía un poco salpicada de su sangre en la arena seca. Hasta que Wood la tomo y se acerco corriendo a Anabelle. Mientras los demás bajaban al campo para felicitarle y solo cuando se acerco a ellam noto lo que le había pasado. E hizo un encantamiento inmovilizador en la bludger. Para que esta, no se le escapara de las manos.

-¡Anabelle! ¿Te encuentras, bien? -pregunto, preocupado dejando caer una mano sobre su hombro derecho.-

La joven, soltó la Snitch diminuta que voló hacia Potter que iba a felicitarle. Pese a todo y la tomo, algo tarde. Había sido un partido justo, pese a la Bludger y la verdad es que la joven no tenía la culpa de que Crabbe fuera un tramposo. Ella, había sido astuta. Intentando que no la viese y lo logro, casi hasta el final. Si no fuera por esa, desgraciada.

Severus, se acerco a ella.

Severus-: ¿¡Cariño, te encuentras bien!? -pregunto desesperado, dejando caer una mano sobre su hombro derecho.-

-Si... bueno, creo... -dijo, sosteniéndose el brazo.-

Wood, le levanto la muñeca y vio un profundo corte en ella. Tenía una forma de I mayúscula extrañamente y al mirar la Bludger vio que el borde irregular de la misma le había hecho esa cicatriz y se la tendió a la profesora Minerva.

-Alguien la ha encantado, para que parezca más filosa. -exclamo.-

-¿¡que!? -exclamo.-

-La he pulido, antes de el gran juego profesora McGonagall. ¡Estoy, seguro! -exclamo-

-Es cierto, yo le vi... -murmuro, Anabelle.-

-Entonces... -empezó, Snape.- es obvio que alguien tuvo que hacerlo. -dijo, el.-

Severus, miro a Anabelle preocupado y después miro sobre su hombro. Nott se alejaba sigilosamente e intentaba no llamar la atención.

-Alguien que esta yéndose demasiado rápido, por ejemplo... -ironizo.- sin felicitar a los miembros, de su casa podrá ser; ¿Director? -exclamo, el.-

Dumbledore, le vio.

-¡Señorita, Nott! -exclamo, llamándole.-

La muchacha, se paró en seco y se volteo hacia el director mirándole desde sus ojos húmedos.

-¿has sido tú, quien ha embrujado la...

-¡Por supuesto, que he sido yo! ¿¡Que esperaba que hiciera director, después de cómo me ha tratado!? -exclamo.-

-Según, tengo; entendido... -todas las cabezas, se voltearon hacia el.- usted ha sido la única, que ha tratado mal a mi hija señorita Nott. -dijo, fríamente.-

-Pero... pero... después, de todo lo que han practicado... ¡Yo solo quería, que gane Potter! -grito, ella.-

Potter, le miro enfadado.

-¡Si Potter, no fuera un inútil; hubiera ganado! -todo Slytherin rió, y Severus sonrió por un momento. Mirándomeantes de volver a ponerse, serio otra vez.- ¡no uses una excusa, tan barata Nott! -me, queje.- no pienso ir a la enfermería, por esta estupidez. -añadí, mirando al Director.-

-¡oh, no claro que no! -dijo, tomándole delicadamente el brazo.- ¡_incatatem, desvanescencium_! -exclamo, el director dejando caer la mano sobre la herida de la muchacha.- y la misma, desapareció.- ahora, ¿Podría, acompañarme a mi oficina? -le, recordó.- creo, que tenemos una conversación pendiente. -dijo, el.-

Lucius, me miro envenenadamente.

-¿Se puede saber que ha hecho, director? -pregunto.-

-¡oh, no es nada malo Lucius, al contrario! ¡Solo, quiero preguntarle algunas cosas... -se, explico.-

Mire, a Severus en busca de ayuda. Pero como el asintió, finalmente le seguí a mala gana.

-Debí aceptar, ir a la enfermería. -me, lamente.-

Varios, rieron y después de estrecharle la mano a Wood, a Pansy y chocar los cinco con Draco que me guiño un ojo seguí al director. Mientras el resto de la casa para felicitar, a _La Reina de Las Serpientes_ me daba palmaditas a la espalda mientras pasaba cerca.

...

Dumbledore, me ofreció sentarme frente a él y me sirvió un vaso de zumo de calabaza. Dejando al dado un cuenco con bombones de chocolate que devore encantada. La verdad, era que para ser el chiflado director no se la pasaba tan mal y me di cuenta de que era la primera vez que reparaba en los objetos que tenía en su oficina. Lo que más me llamo la atención, fue un pensadero que vi en un armario y un gira tiempo de pie que tenia sobre el escritorio y que no dejaba de marcar las _doce treinta_. Como si hace tres horas fuera la misma hora y me pregunte la razón. Su Fénix, se encontraba limpiándose las plumas y veía que cada tanto me miraba con curiosidad. Pero devine la mirada del delicado animal, antes de volver a mirar al chiflado director.

Anabelle-: Chif... -empecé, a decir.- digo, director. -me, corregí bajo su mirada fría.- ¿Se puede saber, para qué diablos me llamo? -exija, saber.-

Soltó, una carcajada y rebusco algo entre sus cosas.

Dumbledore-: Sabia, que Slytherin era difícil de tratar, pero jamás creí que tanto. -añadió.-

Anabelle-: ¿Me ha llamado, para burlarse de mi casa? Porque si es así, me iré ahora mismo... -dije, haciendo ademanes de levantarme.-

Dumbledore-: No, para eso no señorita Snape. Por favor, siéntese. -pidió, ahora volviendo a ponerse serio. -exclamo.- ¿Iba a decirme chiflado, verdad? -adivino.-

Me, senté.

Anabelle-: Lo siento, es la costumbre. Se me pego, de Draco. -murmure.-

Sin sentirlo, en realidad y el lo noto.

Dumbledore-: Quería, pedirle disculpas. -dijo, el.-

Le mire, como quien mira a la profesora de Adivinación cuando predice su muerte.

Anabelle-: ¿Eh... -fue todo, cuanto conseguí decir.-

Dumbledore-: Quería disculparme, porque sé que es mi culpa lo que le sucedió en el verano con el Señor Tenebroso y sé que es porque estuve prestándole mas atención a el Señor Potter que a usted y por eso lo siento. Sé que estuvo, obligada a... -empezó, a decir.-

Solté, una carcajada amarga.

Anabelle-: ¡Voldemort, no me obligo a hacerlo con el si es lo que piensa! -dije, sonrojándome apoyando las manos en mis rodillas. Sobre mi túnica que seguía diciendo Tom Riddle.- ¡Y, no le culpe! -murmure.- si bien, mi parecer con el Señor Tenebroso ha cambiado no quiere decir que tenga derecho de insultarle, Director. -murmure.-,

Palidecí.

Anabelle-: Además... -empecé, a decir.- Usted lo dice, porque quiere que me lleve bien con Potter. Pero eso es algo, que ni en el siglo dosmil va a pasar... -exclame.-

El, me miro fijamente.

Dumbledore-: ¿Se puede, saber por qué? -exclamo.-

Le mire, frunciendo el ceño.

Anabelle-: Usted, ahora necesita para algo que me lleve bien con Potter ¿No es, así? pero, se equivoca. -sonreí.- no soy ingenua, como la Sangre Sucia amiga de Potter... y tampoco, soy una estúpida como el pobretón de Ron. -le, recordé.- yo, no hago las cosas por suertes como el inútil de Cara Rajada. Yo, tengo una razón para actuar y en este momento, no tengo ningún motivo para llevarme bien con el cuatro ojos de Potter. -exclame.-

Palidecí.

Dumbledore-: ¿Porque, lo ve de esa forma? -exclamo.-

Anabelle-: ¡Porque, es obvio! ¿No es, así? -reí, secamente entrecerrando los ojos.- Tengo mis razones para odiarle, Director. Y creo, que las sabe perfectamente pero agrada hacer el tonto. -me, mofe.- Potter, y yo somos completamente diferentes. Como yo estimo al innombrable pese a todo lo que me ha hecho, usted siempre le protege a el porqué es de Gryfflindor. ¿_Cierto_? y porque cree, que puede corregir en el los errores que cometió con su padre. ¡_Pero él, no es un padre_! y solo le esta criando como un _cerdo en el matadero_ para que siga la profecía porque usted por algo es Albus Dumbledore. Pero... ¿Alguna vez, ha pensado en los deseos del muchacho? no, no le interesan los deseos de las personas. Mientras cumplan, con su misión. -ironice, empezando a perder la paciencia.- y no se merece, mi perdón ni mucho menos. Porque a mi aunque no permite que su falta de... ¿cómo, diría? apatía se note, ni siquiera me respeta. -exclame.-

Dumbledore, se había quedado tan sorprendido bajo las palabras de la muchacha que se había olvidado de cómo reaccionar y se limito a bajar la mirada como si él fuera el "_alumno_" a quien habían citado a esa conversación. Lamentablemente, Anabelle tenía razón y le recriminaba lo mismo que su padre. Pero ella, era más dura y sincera y esos aspectos el director no sabía cómo tratarlos.

Pestañee.

Anabelle-: ¿y sabe que mas, Director... -exclame temblando de nervios, y apoyando las manos a ambos costados del escritorio.- ¡_Estoy, harta_! Usted se cree que voy a ayudar a Potter en quien sabe que, después de ser quien aconsejo a Severus que me enviara a la mansión Malfoy, ¿_No es, así_? y después se ser quien iba corriendo a la cuna de Potter cada vez que el _pequeño bebe_ -dijo esto último, en el tono de Bella y esto sobresalto a Dumbledore- lloraba, en su cama bien tendida... -dije, riendo, aun mas.- pero, ¿¡cuando, yo corría peligro del innombrable que hizo, usted!? ¡Dejar, que hiciera el amor con él me parece una forma media extraña de protegerme de el! -grite, enfadada.- ¡Potter y yo, somos completamente distintos pero usted jamás hubiera hecho nada para impedir que me matara si... -el, se levantó...-

Me empujo, usando magia de manos para obligarme a sentarme en la silla de nuevo y me miro envenenadamente. Ahora, su expresión daba verdadero miedo y si no fuera porque no era una cobarde; me hubiera ido corriendo. Pero me limite, a encogerme en mi misma. Recordando, lo que había dicho Severus sobre que algunos mortifagos le temían al director y ahora comprendía porque. Antes, me había partido de la risa cuando lo escuche por primera vez. Y sin embargo, ¡ahí, estaba...

Dumbledore-: ¡NO LE PERMITO, QUE ME FALTE EL RESPETO DE ESA MANERA; SEÑORITA SNAPE! -me, grito el director.- hice, lo que en ese momento coincidiere correcto y me disculpo por lo que le hice en este momento. Con respecto a que no le preste tanta atención, como debía ocupándome de Potter. ¡PERO EL TAMBIÉN SUFRIÓ EN SU PASADO, Y ESTOY SEGURO DE QUE MAS QUE TU! -me, grito enfadado.-

Le mire, envenenadamente.

Anabelle-: ¿¡MAS, QUE YO!? ¡AL MENOS, EL SI SABIA QUIENES ERAN SUS PADRES! ¡PORQUE QUE YO RECUERDE, DIRECTOR USTED ME MINTIÓ TODA LA VIDA! -Grite harta, y se puso serio otra vez y me miro sorprendido. Cuando mis ojos, se tornaron húmedos.- ¡TODA MI VIDA, CREÍ QUE ERA HIJA DE UN PADRE, QUE SOLO SABIA TORTURARME CADA VEZ QUE HACIA ALGO MAL Y QUE CREÍA QUE NO ME RESPETABA! ¡Y CUANDO SUPE, QUE ERA SEVERUS... -exclame- Y QUE TODO LO QUE HABÍA SUFRIDO, HABÍA SIDO POR SU CULPA DIRECTOR; ¿¡_A QUIEN CREE QUE CULPE_!? ¡NO TIENE DERECHO, A DECIR QUE EL SUFRIO MAS QUE YO! -me, queje.- ¡ASI COMO YO NO TENGO DERECHO, A DECIR LO CONTRARIO PORQUE EL DESCONOCE MI PASADO ANTES DE VENIR AQUI! ¡ASI COMO YO, DESCONOZCO EL SUYO! -dije, gimiendo.- ¡ASI COMO NUESTRAS HISTORIAS, SON MUY DISTINTAS... -me, queje.-

El director, espero pacientemente, a que volviera a sentarme.

Dumbledore-: ¡SU HISTORIA, ES LA MISMA ANABELLE! -grito, mas fuerte.- Ambos, pasaron por la pérdida de sus padres el mismo día, y ambos tuvieron que ir con familias que no querían. Ambos son perseguidos, por el _Señor Tenebroso_ y ambos tienen deseos de vengarse de el, ¿o acaso va a negármelo, Señorita Snape? No porque se odien, significa que no hayan vivido lo mismo, y sufrido lo mismo que sufrieron los dos cuando ese accidente... -empezó a decir.-

Anabelle-: ¡NO LE PERMITIRÉ, DIRECTOR... QUE LLAME, ACCIDENTE A LA MUERTE DE MI MADRE! -grito.- ¡SEVERUS, DIO TODO PORQUE USTED LES PROTEGIERA! ¿¡Y COMO LES PROTEGIÓ USTED!? ¡DANDOLES LA ESPALDA, CUANDO MAS NECESITABAN SU AYUDA! ¡PERO ASÍ ES, EL GRAN _ALBUS DUMBLEDORE_... -ironice.-

Se escucho, la puerta abrirse.

Potter-: No es culpa del director, Anabelle. -dijo, entrando junto a Severus en la oficina.-

Le mire, fríamente.

Anabelle-: ¿¡Desde cuando, _estas escuchando_!? -exclame.-

Severus-: ¡Creo, que hemos escuchado suficiente! -exclamo, el.- no te culpo, por pensar así del director. Pero no te permito, que le faltes el respeto, de esa manera, Anabelle. -dijo, el.-

Baje, la mirada.

Anabelle-: ¡Pues perdónenme, _por decir la verdad_! -cruce, mis brazos.-

Dumbledore-: Hice, lo que pude... -iba, diciendo.-

Anabelle-: ¡_PODRÍA HABER HECHO MAS, DE LO QUE PUDO_! -grite.- ¡NO TIENE DERECHO, A PEDIRME AYUDA DIRECTOR! -exclame.-

Abandone su oficina, y di a la puerta un pronunciado portazo.

...

Severus-: Director, permítame disculparme en nombre de mi hija. -exclamo.-

El, se cubrió el rostro y tanto Severus como Potter miraban sorprendidos a Dumbledore. Unas lagrimas silenciosas, resbalaron desde sus arrugadas mejillas y les dio la espalda a Potter y a Severus cruzando sus muñecas tras la espalda y miro con recelo la torre de astronomía.

Dumbledore-: No, Severus. Tu hija podrá ser mas dura que tu, pero tiene toda la razón. Por desgracia, no puedo culparle. -exclamo, el.-

Tan raro fue escuchar esto por parte del director, que Severus y Potter intercambiaron una mirada de confusión a sus espaldas. Antes, de cruzar los brazos otra vez y volver a ignorarse.

Severus-: ¿Que intentas decir, Albus? -exclamo.-

Dumbledore-: Que yo tuve la culpa, de que tu le enviaras a la Mansión Malfoy. -recordó, de pronto.- que yo tuve la culpa, de que le influenciaran con el Señor Tenebroso... -rió.- ¡De que cuando ella, estaba en peligro yo corría a ayudarte a ti en lugar de a ella sin que me importara; Harry! -exclamo.- Le grite, que sus historias son las mismas y ahora me doy cuenta de que es demasiado tarde para decir eso. Porque ella estuvo sola todo este tiempo, a diferencia de ti, Harry. Pero, yo no lo quiero, admitir. -admitió.-

Harry-: Anabelle, está empezando a darse cuenta de que bando quiere seguir... -dijo, para sorpresa de los presentes.- y no quiere admitir al igual que usted no quiere admitir su parte de la culpa director, que ella también esta dudando de Voldemort. Después de tanto tiempo, que los Malfoy le han convencido de lo contrario. -soltó, sin saber porque.-

Severus-: ¿¡Y tu, que te atreves a meterte; Potter!? -dijo, el.-

Dumbledore-: Por desgracia, tiene razón Severus. Anabelle, es delicada en... _tu lado, del carácter_. Tendremos, que tenerle paciencia. -exclamo.-

Potter, soltó una carcajada que cayó cuando Severus le dedico una fría mirada de advertencia.

Severus-: De, acuerdo. En el verano, intentare hablar con ella. -dijo, por ultimo.-

Dumbledore-: Te lo agradecería, mucho Severus. -murmuro.-

Severus, sonrió.

Severus-: Gracias, director. Al menos, ya no se desquitara conmigo. -ironizo.-

Severus Snape, abandono la oficina del director dándole a la puerta un portazo idéntico al que le dio su hija que sobresalto al anciano director. Casi tanto como a Potter y se apresuro, para alcanzar a su hija que murmuraba en elfo. Por el corredor, con los puños bien cerrados. Mientras, su túnica, acompañaba el movimiento de su caminata...

...

Severus-: ¡Anabelle, espera! -le grito, cuando ella llego a uno de los jardines y estaba por atravesar un largo pacillo.-

**-N/A:** _Imagínese donde en la tres, Cara-Cortada hablaba con Remus._

La joven, se detuvo y vio que Severus se acercaba a ella. No parecía enfadado, y esto le sorprendió. Porque estaba segurísima, de que cualquier padre normal y corriente le hubiera castigado un mes. Después de gritarle así, a su director escolar. ¡_Qué bueno, que ni ella ni el eran normales y corrientes... _

La joven, palideció. Pero el, se limito a acercarse a ella y a cruzar sus brazos. La poca distancia que había entre ellos, en ese momento hería a la joven y se contuvo a llorar de nuevo. Porque sabía que no tenía sentido, hacerlo. Estaba, confundida y la verdad pensar que alguna vez podría ayudar en algo a Potter le estresaba. No quería. Simplemente, no se lo permitiría. Después de lo mal que la había pasado, por su culpa y por la del director todos estos años. Pero, lo que el _chiflado director_ le había dicho le había herido y le había dejado al mismo tiempo pensando.

Severus-: ¿Se puede saber, porque gritaste esas cosas al director? -me, pregunto.-

Palidecí.

Anabelle-: Podrás no creerme, Severus... -exclame.- pero la verdad, es que ni yo lo sé. -sonreí, como pude.- Simplemente, me saco de quicio. Es, todo. -dije, y mi sonrisa se desvaneció.-

Severus-: Cierto. No creo, que esa sea la única razón; Anabelle. -exclamo.-

Palidecí, aun mas.

Severus-: Tú no eres así de directa, porque si; Anabelle. Te conozco, demasiado bien. -me, recordó.-

Le mire, inocentemente.

Anabelle-: Es, solo que... -exclame.- ya no se dé que lado, estar. -murmuro.- tengo que decírtelo. Una parte de mi, siempre amo al _Señor Tenebroso_. Pero cuando me di cuenta de que solo quería utilizarme, no pude soportarlo más y eso significa darle la razón a Dumbledore. No quería hacerlo, y por eso le grite todas esas cosas. Es tan simple, como eso. -exclame.-

Entonces, me abrazo... y yo, le abrace con mas fuerzas...

Severus-: No tienes, que tener miedo. -me dijo, el.-

Anabelle-: ¡Lo se... pero no puedo, evitarlo! -exclame.- y no quiero admitir que lo tengo, frente al inútil de Potter. -tercie.-

Severus, puso los ojos en blanco...

Severus-: ¡_Ah, así que era eso_... -dijo, arrastrando detenidamente cada palabra.-

No era solo eso, pero no quise arruinarlo. No entendía, como podía sufrir tanto solamente porque el director se lo pedía. Era, solo eso. Y porque Dumbledore, no sentía culpa porque lo hiciera. Pero como una parte de mi, sabía que estaba escuchando tras la puerta nuestra "_conversación_" no se atrevió a decirle esas cosas al chiflado director.

Y entonces, dejo caer su mano izquierda sobre mi mejilla y me beso...

_No tenía que tener miedo, mientras el estuviera a mi lado..._

_Y esperaba, que fuera así para siempre..._

...

_._**FIN CAPITULO 19: EL CHIFLADO DIRECTOR.-**

**POR: ;) :3**

**(Solo, de Snape ;)**


	19. 20- Al Final, de la Estación

-_**Este relato, esta dedicado a todos los que pasáis a leerme, dejáis revs. y me enviáis sugerencias para que esta historia pueda mejorar cada día un poquitito mas. Os quiero, mucho! ¡Y NI SE IMAGINAN, TODAS LAS SORPRESAS QUE SE VIENEN! (Comenzare a subir la continuación apenas un tiempo sin trabajos prácticos muggles me lo permitan :3 **_

_**Cariños & Saludos...**_

_**Anabelle, Snape ;)**_

_**(Solo de Snape)**_

...

**20- Al Final, de La Estación...**

Final, de curso.

Anabelle, por primera vez quería que el viaje de regreso nunca terminara y se había sentado sola en un compartimiento. Porque, no quería hablar con nadie. Seguía demasiado enfadada por la discusión que había tenido con el _viejo, chiflado_ y no tenia energías de aguantarse a Nott que conversaba con Pansy de lo lindo que Malfoy era y _bla, bla, bla_. Se había levantado, con el ceño fruncido y esperaba que la reunión de los_ prefectos_ terminase pronto.

Severus Snape controlaba que sus estudiantes se comportaran como correspondía y estaba concentrado o al menos concentrado en fingir estarlo, en su tarea. cuando de repente vio a Anabelle, mirando por la ventana. en un compartimiento, sola y vio que se había puesto su vieja capa de viaje (_La que le había obsequiado antes de su "discusión" por lo del Señor Tenebroso_) y vio que sostenía la misma con una mano cerrada sobre su pecho y le miro preocupado.

Severus-: ¿Anabelle? -exclamo.- ¿También, estas escapando de Dumbledore? -pregunto.-

Anabelle, soltó una risita por lo bajo y el finalmente suspiro. Se dijo, que le importaba un diablo lo que hicieran los críos de primero y cuando ella le hizo un sitio en el asiento cerró la puerta del compartimiento y bajo las cortinas. La joven, le miro preocupada.

Anabelle-: ¿Te has enfadado, por ello? -pregunte.-

Severus-: No, la verdad es que me sorprendió. Eso, es todo. -exclamo.-

Anabelle-: ¿¡Te, sorprendió!? -pregunte, en una voz más chillona de la que hubiera querido. Genial.-

Severus-: Si. Que le dijeras con tanta naturalidad, cosas que yo en años me atrevería a refregarle en cara. -murmuro.-

Reí, por lo bajo.

Entonces, nos miramos en silencio y yo palidecí. Faltaba, poco para llegar al_ final de la estación_ y había tantas cosas que quería decirle y tantas cosas que quería que hiciéramos juntos. Pero, tendría que esperar hasta el año siguiente para ello.

Anabelle-: ¿Severus... -le miro, preocupada.-

Severus-: ¿Si? -pregunto.-

Anabelle-: Hay, algo, que en el baile no he podido decirte. -recordé.-

Nos miramos, en silencio.

Severus-: ¿Y que, es? -exclamo, el.-

Sonreí, inocentemente.

Anabelle-: Feliz navidad, Severus. -Sonreí.-

El, sonrió.

Severus-: Feliz navidad, Anabelle... -dijo, dulcemente.-

Y, el me beso...

Se olvido de todo lo que había a su alrededor y se perdió en el. Nada, le importaba. Ni siquiera, que tendría que fingir que le caían bien los Lestrange cuando llegaran. Ni siquiera, le importaba que no le vería en todo el verano hasta el próximo año. Porque por besos como ese, merecía la pena esperar. Anabelle, volvió a mirarle cuando se separaron un instante...

Severus-: ¿Que, te preocupa; Cariño? -pregunto.-

La joven, se sonrojo.

Anabelle-: Tengo, miedo... -murmure.- pero en realidad, no tengo miedo de todo lo que te he dicho ayer cuando hemos conversado. -conseguí, decir por fin.-

Y palidecí.

Al, darme cuenta.

O al menos, al darme cuenta conscientemente de lo que estaba haciendo: Me estaba, declarando.

Severus-: ¿Entonces, que es? -exigió, saber mientras acariciaba mi mejilla.-

Anabelle-: Es que... -exclame.- cuando llegue _finalmente a la estación_, dejes de amarme y te olvides de lo que sentiste por mí. -conseguí, decir.-

Rió de tal manera, que cualquiera que lo viera en ese momento pensaría que alguien le había lanzado al _Querido Profesor_ la maldición imperio. Y Anabelle, se sonrojo. Claro, ahora le echaría en cara que no le amaba y que se estaba burlando de ella. Cruzo sus brazos, y le miro con el ceño fruncido. Esperándose, que después de todo sucediera lo peor...

Torne, mi expresión seria.

Severus-: ¿Es una broma, verdad? -dijo, el enfadado.- Jamás, podría dejar de amarte; Anabelle. No me importa, lo que diga de nosotros el... -empezó, a decir.- _viejo chiflado_ de Dumbledore, si quieres llamarle así. -reí, cubriéndome la boca con mi mano izquierda cuando dijo esto.-

_Un beso mas, y todo se desvaneció a mí al rededor..._

...

Ron-: ¿¡De verdad, le grito todo eso!? -exclamo, sorprendido mientras jugaban ajedrez mágico.-

Potter-: Si. Y también, me llamo pequeño _bebito Potter_. -exclamo, poniendo los ojos en blanco.-

Los gemelos, se echaron a reír.

Fred-: ¡Tranquilo! Mejor apodo que _Won-Won_, al menos tienes. -Le guiño, un ojo.-

Granger, no pudo contener una carcajada que cayó bajo la mirada de Harry.

Potter-: Al menos, pasare un buen tiempo sin ver a mí _querida hermanastra_. -sonrió.-

Y, se comió un alfil de un Ron que frunció el ceño a su amigo. Cuando, sonrió. Mas le valía, concentrarse. No le dejaría, ganar.

...

Pansy-: ¿Draco, viste a Anabelle? -dijo, recogiendo sus cosas.-

Draco-: ¿¡Que no estaba, contigo!? -exclamo.-

Pansy-: Nott, me estaba... -empezó, a decir.-

Draco-: ¿¡NOTT, DESDE CUANDO HABLAS TU CON NOTT ESTÚPIDA!? ¿¡OLVIDAS, QUE ANABELLE LE ODIA!? -grito.- y yo, también. -exclamo.-

Pansy-: ¡ME PIDIÓ, PERDÓN! -se, quejo.-

Draco-: Si, y a mi también. ¿Y sabes, que hice? -exclamo.-

Ella, negó.

Pansy-: No. -reacciono.-

Draco-: ¡LE PEGUE, UNA CACHETADA! ¡TU DEBERIAS, HACER LO MISMO! ¡O MATARLA, ALLÍ MISMO... -iba, diciendo.-

Pero no necesito decir más, porque la muchacha salió llorando del compartimiento y cubriéndose los ojos con ambas manos.

Draco-: Mejor, vamos a buscar a Anabelle. Si no saluda a Nancy, se ofenderá. -le, recordó.-

Pansy-: Cierto, mejor busquemos al profesor Snape. De seguro, que así es mas fácil encontrarle. -le guiño, un ojo al rubio.-

Y él le rodeo, con la mano la cintura. La muchacha se recostó sobre su hombro, encantada y los dos rieron a carcajadas por el pasillo.

Draco-: ¡Buena... -dijo, entre risas guiñándole un ojo a la morena.-

Pansy-: Creo... -dijo, señalando un compartimiento.- que es mejor, que los esperemos.-

Draco, asomo un ojo entre la puerta y vio que Snape estaba demasiado ocupado acariciando a Anabelle como para notar que ya habían llegado. Y ella, le rodeaba con los brazos el cuello. Mientras él le besaba y ella estaba recostada sobre el, que se encontraba recostado a la vez bajo ella contra el asiento. Los dos estaban demasiado desnudos como para notarlos...

Draco, estallo en una carcajada y por suerte Pansy se cubrió la boca. No tuvieron que esperar mucho porque el tren se detuvo.

...

Severus, besaba a Anabelle cuando el tren se detuvo. Él, le rodeo la espalda para que no se golpeara con el movimiento y extendió su mano derecha hacia delante por tanto no llego a golpearse la cabeza porque cayó sobre su mano y los dos suspiraron aliviados y rieron por lo bajo.

Les resulto, un esfuerzo sobrenatural soltarse el uno al otro para vestirse y ambos lo hicieron como pudieron. Severus, se puso lo de siempre y Anabelle se puso un vestido negro que se ajustaba con un corsead pequeño a la cintura sin mangas y se calzo unos zapatos bajos.

A mala gana, le devolvió la túnica de viaje a Severus que se la coloco sobre su túnica. ^Para disimular el hecho de que esta, estaba arrugada y tomados de la mano salieron del vagón.

Anabelle-: ¿¡Que diablos, hacen aquí!? -se quejo, sonrojándose.-

Draco-: Íbamos, a ver que hacías y nos dimos cuenta de que no era buena idea molestarte. -dijo, guiñándole un ojo.-

Anabelle, rió nerviosamente.

Pansy-: Yo que tu, me peinaría Anabelle. -bromeo, la morocha tendiéndole una coleta.-

Y soltó, a mala gana la mano de Severus. Luego de poner los ojos en blanco, justo cuando el trió dorado paso. Empujando a Draco Malfoy, sin molestarse en pedir permiso.

Draco-: ¡Malditos _Sangres, Sucia_... -grito, enfadado sacudiéndose con la mano el lugar donde su piel les había rozado.-

Severus, le observo mientras se levantaba sus desordenados cabellos en una coleta y luego la muchacha volvió a tomar su mano. A mala gana, caminaron hacia fuera del expreso de Hogwarts y vieron a Los Malfoy conversando animadamente con los Lestrange a lo lejos. (_Los padrinos, que Nancy había elegido para Anabelle por parte de su familia cuando le adopto_) y ellos, levantaron la mirada. Cuando la muchacha, se acerco junto a su padre.

Bellatrix-: ¡Anabelle, cariño... -le abrazo.-

Y Potter, le miro de reojo cuando se fue a mala gana con los Dursley's que ni siquiera le dirigieron la palabra antes de darse la vuelta y caminar fuera de la estación. Dumbledore, miro por un momento a Anabelle. Mientras esta abrazaba, a Bellatrix y Lucius miro envenenadamente al _anciano director_. Cuando este, se acerco a Severus Snape.

Anabelle-: Hola, Bella. -sonrió.- ¿Que tal han pasado, las fiestas? -pregunto, mientras saludaba a Rodulphus Lestrange estrechándole la mano.-

Rodulphus-: Nada, que no fuera novedad. -dijo, este pesadamente.- Mi familia, vino a visitarnos y compartimos un _budín de mantequilla_. La verdad, no fue tan agradable como el rato que hemos pasado cuando se han ido. -exclamo.-

Dumbledore-: No creo, que esta sea una conversación adecuada para Anabelle... -exclamo.-

Severus-: Anabelle, entiende perfectamente de que están hablando; Director. -dijo, sonrojándose un poco. Y, desviando la mirada de el.-

Draco-: ¿Y usted, tiene experiencia en eso, _no profesor_? -sonrió, arqueando una ceja.-

Bellatrix-: ¿Quieres venir a merendar a casa, Nancy? Tu también si quieres, Lucius... -exclamo.-

Lucius-: me gustaría, pero solo vine a asegurarme de que Anabelle se fuera contigo. -sonrió.-

Anabelle, vio a los padres de Lian y les saludo desde lejos. Nancy, también le saludo desde lejos y su madre le devolvió el saludo. Cuando Lucius, se dio vuelta y palideció.

Dumbledore-: Entonces, ¿Los papeles están listos? -exclamo.-

Rodulphus, extendió a Dumbledore los papeles que decían claramente que la muchacha pasaría el verano con sus padrinos que debía entregar al ministerio. Ya que ellos eran mortifagos, en vigilancia aun. Anabelle, tomo la mano de Rodulphus que le devolvió el gesto encantado y se oculto tras su capa de Dumbledore. (_Los Lestrange's, pese a todo el rollo de quien vosotros sabéis siempre le tuvieron mucho cariño_.)

Rodulphus-: Si, director. -ironizo, sarcásticamente.- Cariño, te he preparado tu tarta de _chocolate favorita_. Tengo muchas cosas, que contarte. -le, sonrió.-

Bellatrix-: Y yo, tengo un regalo para ti, que estoy segura que te encantara. -dijo, riendo como loca y guiño un ojo a Anabelle.-

Que, se sonrojo. Mirando a Severus en busca de ayuda. Pero cuando Rodolphus le miro volvió la vista a sus padrinos.

Anabelle-: Gracias, de nuevo por su hospitalidad. -consiguió, decir.-

Abrazo, a Nancy (_Único miembro de la familia Malfoy, que le trataba bien además de Draco_) y tomando sus muñecas hacia delante miro preocupada a Lucius.

Anabelle-: Bien, padre... entonces, me voy. -dijo, ella. Con cierta, dificultad y con una nota de ironía sarcástica en su vos.-

Lucius-: Si. -exclamo, este algo humillado. Sorprendido por el cambio de actitud de su hija adoptiva.-

Es que los _Snape'S_ siempre habían sido muy buenos en Oclumancia.

Anabelle-: Buenas noches, Profesor Snape. -saludo, a duras penas Anabelle a la persona a quien más amaba en el mundo. Bajo la mirada, de Lucius y este asintió.-

Saludándole, a duras penas con un gesto de mano. Antes de voltearse y seguir, su camino. Hacia, Spinner'S End'S.

Es que ya habían tenido suficiente tiempo de saludarse, dentro del compartimiento... y Anabelle sonrió y soltó una carcajada de la que Bellatrix se contagio ante este pensamiento.

Anabelle, sentía que una parte de ella moría _al final de la estación_. Y esa era la parte de ella, que amaba al_ Señor Tenebroso_. Aunque sabía, que una parte de su alma siempre estaría con el. Su corazón, pertenecía a otra persona y eso era lo importante en ese momento donde sonrió.

Tomada de la mano de Los Lestrange's, se fue conversando con ellos y con Nancy que tomaba la mano de Draco. Lucius, se había ido a hacer un encargo para _Su Señor_ y después tendría que ir al ministerio a trabajar pero claro estaba que eso a Anabelle no le importaba.

_Era feliz, y nadie podría borrarle en todo el verano esa sonrisa que recorría su rostro._

_Porque la persona que amaba, le amaría siempre y era lo único que en ese momento le importaba._..

...

** DE CAPITULO 20: AL FINAL DE LA ESTACION.-**

**POR: Anabelle, Snape.**

**DEDICADO A TODOS VOSOTROS POR SEGUIRME Y APOYARME :3**

**SIGNIFICA MUCHO PARA MI! :'D**

**...**

**FIN DE SEGUNDA PARTE DE ESTE FAN FICK: ANABELLE SNAPE :3 PRONTO TENDREIS UNA TERCERA QUE MEZCLARA DETALLES DEL QUINTO Y SEXTO LIBRO (PERO QUE EXPLICARE DICHO DETALLE CUANDO COMIENCE, A SUBIRLO)**

**Cariños & Saludos!**

**...**

**-LA-ETERNA-ENEMIGA-DE-LOS-ACENTOS-**

**¡GRACIAS, GRACIAS; Y MIL GRACIAS!**

**NOS VEMOS PRONTO, Y VOLVERÉ CON MUCHO MAS PARA TODOS VOSOTROS ;)**

**...**

**-ADVERTENCIA: Los derechos de creación de este fan fick están reservados a Anabelle-Snape . Pero los personajes, y el mundo que he utilizado para crear tan maravilloso fick pertenecen enteramente a JK y esta enteramente dedicado a vosotros (PERO MAS A ELLA)**

**FIN DE ANABELLE SNAPE: Y LOS DESEOS TENEBROSOS DE ANABELLE :3**


	20. FIN DE SEGUNDA PARTE COMENTARIO :3

"_Si tus ojos,_

_son solo míos,_

_también lo son mis sentimientos,_

_por vos_..."

-POR: Anabelle, Snape.-

...

-COMENTARIO: 

-PRIMERO QUE NADA, QUERIA AGRADECER A MI AMIGA POR DEJARME UTILIZAR EL PERSONAJE DE LIAN. ESTE FICK, ESTA EN MAYOR PARTE DEDICADO A ELLA, A TSUKI GIOU POR DARME LA IDEA DE QUE EL TRATO PRINCIPAL FUERA QUE SEVERUS TUBIERA UNA HIJA Y A SOPHIE EVANS POR INSISTIR EN QUE ESTO ERA DEMACIADO BUENO PARA NO SUBIRLO Y QUE IVA A LANZARME UN AVADA KEDABRA SI NO LE HACIA CASO CON HACERLO.

-A TODOS LOS MIEMBROS, DEL ROLL (QUE ME ENTIENDEN, Y ENTIENDEN A LA VEZ MIS GUSTOS FRIKIES) Y ESPECIALMENTE A MI MUZA POR DARME TANTAS IDEAS EN CLASE BAJO EL LEMA DE: ¡NO ME ARREPIENTO, DE NADA! GRACIAS, GRACIAS, Y MIL GRACIAS A TODOS ELLOS!

-POR ULTIMO, QUERIA AGREGAR QUE AQUI SE REFLEJAN VARIOS HECHOS DE MI VIDA YA QUE ESCRIBIR ES MI UNICO ESCAPE DE TODO LO QUE ME PASA Y LA VERDAD ES QUE CREANME QUE FUNCIONA :3 ME SIENTO MEJOR, CONMIGO MISMA DESPUES DE DEJARLES ESTE "PEQUEÑO, REGALO DE CUMPLEAÑOS" A TODOS, (COMO DIRIA GOLLUM) Y OS PROMETO QUE SUBIRE LA CONTINUACION APENAS PUEDA. PERO CUALQUIER SEMEJANZA CON LA REALIDAD, ES PURA COINCIDENCIA!

-TAMBIEN, QUIERO AGRADECER A TODO QUIEN RESPETO MI TRABAJO, E HIZO CRITICAS QUE ME SIRVIERON PARA MEJORAR. (ME HAN DICHO, QUE HICE CAMBIOS INCREIBLES EN LA MEJORA DE MI ORTOGRAFIA) -INSISTO, EN QUE NO ES PARA TANTO. SOLO LO CORREJI POR PEDIDO DE USTEDES Y GRACIAS POR ESO.-

-Y POR ULTIMO, RECORDAROS QUE LOS DERECHOS DE ESTE FAN FICK ESTAN RESERBADOS A: Anabelle-Snape Y QUE NO PERMITO LA DISTRIBUCION DE ESTE FICK. -LO, SIENTO.- PERO SOLO ME GUSTA QUE ESTE FICK SEA PUBLICADO EN MI ESPACIO. SE QUE ES INJUSTO, PERO HAY TANTOS COPYRIGHTS QUE NO PUEDO PERMITIRLES EL GUSTO. DE NUEVO, PERDON Y ESPERO QUE PUEDAN COMPRENDER :3

Cariños & Saludos!

Nos vemos pronto!

Anabelle Snape

(Solo, de Snape)


End file.
